Lykaina
by Pernix
Summary: This story is about Bella and her mysterious adventures. Bella is found in forest and she doesn't remember whats happened. On her arm she finds a bite mark... I don't own the Twilight story and the characters of Saga.
1. Chapter 1 Utrata tożsamości

Chapter 1 Utrata tożsamości - Identity loss

Otworzyłam oczy. Poprzez gęsto rozmieszczone świerki, wznoszące się w górę tak, że niemal całkowicie przysłaniały nieboskłon, przedzierały się szare, cienkie niczym pajęcza nić, promienie słońca. Drzewa potęgowały bladość świtu. Las nocą mroczny, nad ranem wcale nie ukazywał łagodniejszego oblicza.  
Próbowałam wstać, ale przemarznięte nogi nie chciały mnie prowadzić. Udało mi się zrobić kilka chwiejnych kroków, po czym, przy akompaniamencie trzasku gałęzi, upadłam na wilgotne poszycie lasu.  
Dźwignęłam się na kolana i z czworaków zamierzałam podjąć jeszcze jedną próbę powstania.  
Dopiero teraz spostrzegłam plamę zaschniętej krwi na rozszarpanym rękawie koszuli. Szybko podwinęłam rękaw. Podczas tego nierozważnego zabiegu poczułam przeszywające pieczenie.  
To nie była zwykła rana po ugryzieniu zwierzęcia. Na przedramieniu widać było cztery, równo rozmieszczone, głębokie szramy po kłach. Ślady po ostrych zębach były tak precyzyjnie zadane, jakbym wcale nie broniła się przed atakiem.  
Wpadłam w panikę, bo tyle się mówi o dzikich zwierzętach. Ostatnio lokalna gazeta donosiła, że w okolicach grasuje wściekły lis. Znaki na mojej skórze były jednak zbyt szeroko rozstawione i za duże, by mogła to być sprawka lisa.  
Co jednak, jeśli wścieklizna rozprzestrzeniła się już w całym lesie? _Zaraz się rozpłaczę, zwariuję. Gdzie ja jestem, jak się tu znalazłam_, myślałam.  
Jak mam znaleźć ratunek w takiej głuszy? Machinalnie sięgnęłam po telefon, rozdygotane palce wystukały na klawiaturze 911.  
Brak sygnału! No tak, jak mogłam sądzić, że w środku dzikiego lasu będę miała zasięg. Muszę jakoś sama stąd się wydostać. Krzyki też będą na nic, bo szanse, że mnie ktoś usłyszy są marne, a co najwyżej ściągnę na siebie uwagę mieszkańców lasu. Nie daj Boże, wygłodniałego drapieżnika!  
Zanim obiorę jakąś drogę, powinnam oczyścić ranę, pomyślałam. Szukanie zbiornika wody odpadało, za bardzo bałam się oddalić od miejsca „x". W amoku mogłam zajść gdzieś, skąd odnalezienie wyjścia byłoby jeszcze trudniejsze.  
Całkiem niedawno padał deszcz, więc instynktownie podbiegłam do pobliskiego krzaka i zebrałam w dłonie wodę z jego liści. Obmyłam ślady ugryzienia z największego brudu, a później polizałam ranę. Zwierzęta tak robią, więc czemu nie.  
Szczypało, a ból coraz bardziej promieniował na całe ciało. Oderwałam od koszuli najbardziej czysty fragment i obwiązałam rękę. Teraz jak najszybciej do domu, do lekarza, bo może być ze mną źle. _Myśl kobieto, w którą stronę pójść._ Żałowałam, że nie uważałam na lekcjach geografii, orientacja w terenie nie była moją mocną stroną.  
Ociężałym krokiem, zrezygnowana ruszyłam po prostu przed siebie, kierując się światłem, przebijającym się przez konary drzew.  
Błądziłam tak dwie godziny, obolałe nogi cały czas dawały się we znaki, w brzuchu burczało mi z głodu. Zjadłabym teraz obojętnie co - nawet trującego grzyba - byle tylko ukoić nieznośne ssanie.  
Przeszłam jeszcze kawałek, zrezygnowana nie starałam się już nawet, by zmierzać do celu. Nagle w oddali ujrzałam coraz szersze rozwidlenie między drzewami i powiększającą się łunę światła. Z nadzieją wykrzesałam w sobie trochę sił, by co prędzej dotrzeć do otwartej przestrzeni. Gdy wreszcie osiągnęłam cel, padłam wyczerpana na mokrą, od wczorajszego deszczu, trawę.  
Widok jasnobłękitnego nieba i smagające twarz ciepłe promienie słońca sprawiły, że mimowolnie uśmiech zagościł na mojej twarzy. Wydostanie się z leśnej pułapki dało mi poczucie wolności, rozlewającej się po członkach ciała, niczym kojący balsam.

Nie wiem, co działo się potem. Obudziłam się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Obok, na prowizorycznym stoliku, a w rzeczywistości odwróconej do góry nogami skrzynce ze zbitych desek, stała tląca się słabym płomieniem lampa naftowa.  
Usłyszałam warkot jakiegoś urządzenia, odgłos dobiegał z sąsiedniej izby. Stłumiony dźwięk odbił się w mojej głowie kilka razy, uderzyłam nią w ukośną ścianę, przy której leżałam.  
Chwyciłam się za czoło, będzie siniak jak nic.  
Urządzenie przestało pracować, słychać było szuranie odsuwanego krzesła, a potem przytłumione, powolne kroki:

- Obudziłaś się, to dobrze - powiedziała stara, przygarbiona kobieta.  
- Gdzie ja jestem, kim pani jest? - Na pewno wyczuła obawę w moim głosie, bo uspokajająco odrzekła:  
- Nie bój się dziecko. Nic ci nie zrobię. Wypij to, potem dostaniesz trochę gulaszu, ale najpierw oczyść swój organizm. - Podała mi kubek z parującym napojem.  
- Co to jest?- spytałam niepewnie.  
- Nawet nie pytaj - zaśmiała się staruszka. - Mieszanka ziół, pomoże ci wydobrzeć. Gdybym chciała cię zabić, nie obudziłabyś się teraz- dodała złowieszczo.  
To fakt, nie miałam nic do stracenia. Ciepły napar, obojętnie czy trujący, czy leczniczy uśmierzy mój ból brzucha, chociaż na chwilę.  
Staruszka poszła do sąsiedniej izby, najprawdopodobniej odgrzać mi porcję obiecanego gulaszu.  
Domyśliłam się po typowo kuchennych odgłosach: brzęczących talerzy, metalicznym łoskocie garnka, stawianego na palnik, kakofonii dźwięków o niemożliwym do wytrzymania rejestrze.  
Pociągnęłam łyk ciepłego płynu, po czym natychmiast wyplułam gorzkawo - słoną ciecz na podłogę.  
- Pij, mała, inaczej będzie z tobą źle - krzyknęła stara.  
Zmusiłam się do drugiej próby, tym razem połknęłam łyk i zaraz poczułam, że wszystko unosi mi się do samego przełyku. Przestraszona ostrzeżeniem babki, pokonałam chęć wyplucia obrzydlistwa.  
Wzięłam jeszcze kilka łyków, a resztę zdrowotnej cieczy dopiłam jednym haustem tak, aby jak najmniej poczuć smak. O dziwo, już po chwili poczułam się lepiej, staruszka przyniosła mi miskę gulaszu wraz z solidną pajdą własnoręcznie wypiekanego chleba.  
Jadłam łapczywie, przegryzając dużymi kawałkami smakowitego pieczywa. Najadłszy się do syta, jeszcze raz zapytałam.  
- Przepraszam, kim pani jest i jak ja się tutaj dostałam?  
- Znalazłam cię na polanie niedaleko mojego domu. Leżałaś nieprzytomna, a twój wygląd świadczył o tym, że wiele przeszłaś w ostatnim czasie.  
- Tak.- Spojrzałam na ranę, była opatrzona wyjałowioną gazą, przymocowaną plastrami. - Pamiętam tylko wszystko, co działo się od momentu przebudzenia, szukałam wyjścia z lasu. Nie wiem, co robiłam wcześniej i jak się tu znalazłam.  
- Na te pytania nie potrafię ci odpowiedzieć. Myślę też, że na razie nie możesz opuścić lasu, nie możesz pójść między ludzi.  
- Ale dlaczego? Nic nie rozumiem, mój ojciec na pewno mnie szuka i wszyscy się martwią.  
- Małe jest prawdopodobieństwo, że cię znajdą. W tę część lasu nikt nie zapuszcza się już od wielu lat.  
- Jak to? - wyjąkałam z niedowierzaniem - Przecież las nie ma nieprzekraczalnych granic, dlaczego mieliby tu nie przyjść?  
- Nie wiem, jak ci to wyjaśnić dziecko, po pierwsze jesteś dalej niż ci się wydaje, obojętnie z jakiego miejsca przybyłaś. Nawet jeśli cię szukają, nie uwierzą, że zapuściłaś się w te tereny. Po wtóre sami nie zdecydują się tu przyjść, to rezerwat chroniony. Można wszędzie napotkać dzikie zwierzęta. Człowiek nie ingeruje w tę część lasu, tu natura rządzi się swoimi prawami.  
- No dobrze, a dlaczego nie powinnam pokazywać się innym ludziom?  
- Cóż... - Staruszka zawiesiła na dłużej głos.- Jeśli wrócisz teraz między ludzi, będzie ci trudniej zaakceptować siebie.  
- Słucham? Nic z tego nie rozumiem. - Może nie miałam o sobie wysokiego mniemania, ale nigdy nie uważałam się za odludka, niezdolnego do aklimatyzacji w społeczeństwie. Co mogło się ze mną dziać, że nagle mam się stać taka aspołeczna.  
- Tu nie ma nic do rozumienia! Z czasem sama pojmiesz w czym rzecz. Nic więcej nie mogę ci powiedzieć, przynajmniej na razie. A teraz odpocznij, wywar nie tylko załagodzi twój stan, ale też sprawi, że zaśniesz.  
- Nie chcę spać, na pewno już zbyt długo odpoczywałam - odrzekłam i faktycznie, jakby babka mnie zaczarowała, poczułam senność.  
- No już, połóż się. Jak się obudzisz, to na pewno będziesz już wiedziała więcej o sobie. - Jej słowa ledwo do mnie dotarły. Czułam, że odpływam.

**A: Beta - wspaniała AngelsDream, thx**


	2. Chapter 2 Senne mary

2. Senne mary

Napój, podany przez nieznajomą kobietę, zawierał pewnie jakieś halucynogenne zioła, ponieważ miałam wrażenie, jakbym znalazła się w innym świecie. Czułam żar ogniska i intensywną woń pieczonej kiełbasy. Obraz był nadzwyczaj rzeczywisty, jakbym nie śniła, a przeniosła się w czasie i uczestniczyła w wydarzeniach. Wszyscy wokół śmiali się, chłopak o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach grał na gitarze. Otaczał go wianuszek wpatrzonych jak w boga dziewcząt. Grupka młodzieży, która zebrała się po przeciwnej stronie, popijała puszkowane piwo, dopisywał im humor, niektórym aż za bardzo. W mojej wizji czułam się nieswojo. Nie stałam na uboczu, ale wyraźnie różniłam się od reszty, tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało. Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie dobrze zgranej paczki. Niebieskooki blondyn pochylił się nade mną, szepcząc coś do ucha. Kiedy całkiem ładna dziewczyna o słomianych włosach zobaczyła jego zainteresowanie moją osobą, ruszyła w naszą stronę. Jej oczy wyglądały, jak gdyby w małych źrenicach zgromadziło się tysiące gromów, zdolnych do wystrzału już za kilka sekund. Chłopak spojrzał w stronę zbliżającej się gromowładnej piękności. Wtedy ta, w mgnieniu oka zmieniła swój wyraz twarzy. W jednej chwili patrzyła na swego wybranka, oblepiona słodkością niczym patyk owinięty cukrową watą. Była niezłą aktorką, to trzeba jej przyznać.  
- Mike, mógłbyś dołożyć drwa do ogniska, nie chcemy przecież, żeby ta noc się tak szybko skończyła - wymruczała uwodzicielsko. Musiała połechtać jego próżność, zwracając się z tak ważnym, męskim zadaniem jak pilnowanie żaru. Chłopak dumnie udał się na skraj polanki, gdzie leżały wysuszone gałęzie i ułożone w stos kołki pociętych pniaków. Jasnowłosa gracja spojrzała na mnie wymownie. Jej mina nie zapowiadała nic dobrego.  
- Przegięłaś, Bello! Myślałam, że się rozumiemy w kwestii układów damsko-męskich. Ty tymczasem postanowiłaś zatrzymać sobie otwartą furtkę do serca każdego godnego uwagi faceta.  
- Jess...  
- Nie przerywaj mi, proszę. Nie dość, że owinęłaś sobie wokół palca Cullena, to odbierasz mi zainteresowanie Mike'a.  
- Ale ja się z nim tylko przyjaźnię, nic do niego nie mam.  
- Najwidoczniej mało się starasz. Zgrywasz niezdarne niewiniątko, które potrzebuje męskiego oparcia. Takie dziewczyny jak ty są najgorsze. Szara myszka, wodząca oczami niczym zraniony szczeniak. Jesteś taka jak twoja matka. Nie wiem, co oni w tobie widzą, ale to się zmieni. Nie powinnaś ze mną zadzierać, na pewno pożałujesz, że się tu przeprowadziłaś.  
Odeszła bez słowa, zostawiając mnie z otwartą ze zdziwienia buzią. Błysk w jej oczach nie prorokował kapitulacji. Udała się wprost do skupionej przy ognisku grupki. Mike pomachał do mnie zachęcająco. Jego uśmiech był tak szeroki, że nawet z tej odległości można było policzyć prawie wszystkie, lśniące bielą zęby. Może faktycznie niedostatecznie dałam mu do zrozumienia, że nasze relacje muszą pozostać na stopie koleżeńskiej. Zachowanie Jessiki zupełnie odebrało mi chęć do zabawy. Nie dość, że Edward musiał udać się na większe polowanie, to teraz czułam się parszywie względem, jak mi się wydawało, koleżanki. Bez entuzjazmu podeszłam do reszty biwakowiczów. Jess brylowała w towarzystwie, flirtowała z Robertem, najwyraźniej próbując wzbudzić zazdrość w niezainteresowanym nią Mike'u. Kiedy spostrzegła, że jej działania nie przynoszą zamierzonego efektu, ponownie zapaliła się w niej iskra zemsty. Uciszyła towarzystwo i gremialnie zaproponowała:

- Słuchajcie, a może zabawimy się w „Sekrety Forks"? Bella nie zdążyła poznać jeszcze wszystkich tajemnych historyjek, dotyczących naszego miasta, o których niby nie wie nikt, a jednak znają je wszyscy. A może poznamy dzięki temu jeszcze jakieś nowe, fascynujące tajemnice.  
- Pewnie, dobry pomysł. Bello, może wydaje ci się, że nasze miasteczko jest nudne, ale nawet nie przypuszczasz, ile zabawnych opowieści ma w swojej historii - odpowiedziała, nie spodziewająca się niczego złego, Angela.  
Zastanawiałam się, co może z tego wyniknąć. Widząc nastawienie Jess, zapewne nic dobrego. Przytaknęłam, aprobując pomysł.  
- To może ja zacznę - powiedział Ben. – Pamiętacie, jak mąż pani Goldiger wykopał dół w ogródku? Wszyscy podejrzewali, że zakopał tam psa. Psiak był już stary i miał prawo przejść na drugą stronę... Tymczasem biedny Tim, niedopieszczony przez pulchną Agathę, zakopał tam porno- zabawki, które gromadził przez wszystkie lata. Musiał jeździć po swoje erotyczne gadżety aż do Seattle. Biedak nie miał, gdzie ich wyrzucić, bo stara pilnowała go na każdym kroku.  
- Ben, to wcale nie było śmieszne – powiedziała zażenowana Angela. Kilkoro chłopaków z naprzeciwka podśmiechiwało się z głupawej historyjki o nikłej atrakcyjności.  
- Ale historia, która wydarzyła się naszemu Benowi w pamiętne lato 2004 jest warta wspomnienia, pamiętacie?  
- Zamknij się albo wylądujesz w tym ognisku! – zagroził zainteresowany, jednak Eric kontynuował.  
- Wyobraź sobie, Bello, że wówczas nasz Ben szalenie kochał się w Silvie, która przyjechała do zapyziałego Forks na wakacje. Była Francuzką, dlatego przyciągała oczy prawie wszystkich tutejszych chłopaków. Wiadomo, Europejka i to ze stolicy miłości. Mnie nie ruszała, ale Ben wpadł po uszy. Chłopak miał pecha, bo Silvie w ogóle nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Zmieniła nieco zdanie, kiedy Ben wpadł na pomysł, że poderwie ją „na macho". Zaaranżował piknik w parku, ubrał się jak na elegancika przystało. Wiesz, czarny garnitur, biała koszula, wykrochmalona mucha pod szyją, nażelowane włosy. Old Spice ojca rozchodził się w promieniu dziesięciu metrów od naszego amanta. Przyniósł jej kwiaty, sto frezji przybranych w koronkowy welon. Zachwycona miłośniczka croissantów – tak, na piknik przygotował ten francuski specjał, nadziewany morelowymi powidłami - zanurzyła nos w kwiatach i mocno wciągnęła zapach. Z płatków niewinnych roślinek, wprost do jej malutkiego noska, wleciała osa, która użądliła ją w pysznie przekrwione nozdrza. Nos dziewczyny zaczął puchnąć niczym balon. Przerażony Ben zrobił się czerwony jak burak, a Francuzeczka zaczęła przeklinać w swoim języku. Zdecydowanie nadużywała ich narodowego „merde". Wykrzyczała tylko, że ma ją zabrać do szpitala i zaczęła się słaniać. Ben zawiózł ją swoim zdezelowanym jeepem na ostry dyżur. Okazało się, że Silvie jest uczulona na jad osy. Doktor Cullen uratował ją w ostatniej chwili, a biedny Ben omijał naszą międzynarodową gwiazdę do końca jej pobytu.  
Tym razem Angela się roześmiała.  
- Kochanie, nigdy nie umiałeś uwodzić dziewczyn. – Poczochrała jego bujną czuprynę.  
Ja również uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, faktycznie, nawet w Forks mogą się wydarzyć ciekawe sytuacje.  
- No tak, to było całkiem zabawne, ale ja mam lepszą historię, o której pewnie żadne z was nie słyszało – odezwała się Jessica.  
- To dawaj, jestem ciekawy, co takiego mogło się u nas wydarzyć, o czym nie wiemy. – Mike zachęcił ją do opowiadania.  
Biedacy, nie wiedzieli, że Forks nie jest zwykłym, małym miasteczkiem, w którym nie ma nic interesującego. Deszczowa miejscowość została wybrana przez wampiry na miejsce zamieszkania. Zaś nieopodal znajdował się rezerwat pełen zmiennokształtnych. Krótko mówiąc, mieścina była pełna postaci rodem z horrorów.  
- Opowiadacie o sytuacjach z niedalekiej przeszłości, ja mam za to coś niezwykłego z czasów młodości naszych rodziców. To stało się w ostatniej klasie liceum. Moja mama chodziła wtedy z Charliem. - Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, nic o tym nigdy nie słyszałam. Jessica kontynuowała, a ja słuchałam jej w napięciu. - Zbliżał się wtedy wielki bal dla absolwentów. Renee przyjaźniła się z moją mamą, ale nie miała partnera na imprezę. Mama zlitowała się nad przyjaciółką i załatwiła jej randkę w ciemno ze swoim kuzynem. Niestety, Bill okazał się tępy jak ołówek, więc Renee szybko zakończyła zabawę i udała się do wynajętego pokoju, aby położyć się spać. Musicie wiedzieć, że bal odbywał się wtedy w Grand Hotelu. To było po pożarze, w którym spłonęło doszczętnie skrzydło szkoły wraz z aulą, przeznaczoną na tego typu uroczystości. - Do rzeczy Jess, co ci chodzi po głowie. Cały czas zastanawiałam się, do czego prowadzi ta historia. - Wszyscy nocowali w hotelu i nie muszę wam mówić, jakie były skutki nocowania poza domem, po imprezie suto zakrapianej alkoholem, który łatwo udało się przemycić na balangę. Renee, jak już wspomniałam, udała się do łóżka. Biedaczka, nie miała powodzenia u chłopców. Była raczej szarą myszką, choć nie można powiedzieć, że była brzydka. Położyła się i próbowała zasnąć. Nagle do jej pokoju ktoś wszedł i zataczając się, runął na łóżko. Kiedy poczuł leżące pod kołdrą ciało, pomyślał, że to moja matka, nie wiedział jednak, że pomylił pokoje. To był Charlie i nie muszę już chyba wspominać, co stało się później. Renee w każdym razie nie protestowała długo. Po pierwsze Charlie to silny i dominujący ogier. Tak, ta iskra w jego spojrzeniu nadal jest widoczna. – Zaśmiała się głupkowato. - Po drugie, Renee skrycie kochała się w chłopaku swojej przyjaciółki. Jego można jakoś usprawiedliwić, w końcu był wstawiony, ale matka Belli zachowała się jak wredna, nielojalna suka. Mama przyłapała ich już po wszystkim, spali razem nago w jednym łóżku, to mogło świadczyć tylko o jednym. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że damska przyjaźń w tym momencie się zakończyła. Charlie przepraszał moją mamę i ona chciała mu nawet wybaczyć... ale po miesiącu okazało się, że głupiutka Renee zaciążyła. Charlie, dżentelmen w każdym calu, gdy tylko został powiadomiony o swoim przyszłym ojcostwie, oświadczył się Renee. A potem na świecie pojawiła się mała Bella. Moja mama w akcie desperacji rzuciła się w ramiona, pożal się Boże, mojego ojca i ja jestem owocem tego rozpaczliwego związku. No cóż, Bello, powinnaś wiedzieć, że związek twoich rodziców był dość przypadkowy, a ty jesteś rezultatem zdrady. Nie dziwię się, że twoi rodzice się rozstali, skoro nigdy nie byli sobie przeznaczeni. - Zakończyła triumfującym głosem.  
Wszyscy zamarli ze zdumienia, nikt się nie odezwał, a ja czułam, jak rozpadam się na kawałki. Całe moje istnienie, zbudowane na miłości rodzicielskiej, okazało się fikcją. Bajka o ich wielkiej miłości, którą byłam karmiona to stek bzdur, wymyślonych przez dorosłych, abym dorastała w poczuciu, że wszystko było tak, jak należy.  
Roztrzęsiona wstałam i, łkając, wyrzuciłam z siebie:  
- Nie musiałaś mi tego robić, nie w taki sposób! - Cały czas szlochając, ruszyłam w kierunku lasu. Mike próbował mnie zatrzymać, ale odepchnęłam go. - Zostawcie mnie w spokoju, chcę być sama. - Skapitulował, wiedząc, że nic nie wskóra.

(music to run)  
Biegłam przed siebie. W tej chwili nic nie miało dla mnie znaczenia.  
Byłam źródłem zła. Zdrada, brak miłości, obowiązek* to przyczyny mojej egzystencji. Łzy spływały po mojej twarzy niczym rwący potok. Mieszały się ze słonym potem, który oblepiał mnie całą. Przewróciłam się i zdarłam kolano aż do krwi. Brudna rana widoczna była przez rozerwane jeansy z ciemnego denimu. To nie miało znaczenia. Biegłam dalej, wewnątrz czułam się rozdarta. Każda moja komórka oddzielała się od reszty, mięśnie napięte do granic pękały niby nici pajęczyny, zerwanej ludzką ręką. Taka byłam krucha jak pajęcza sieć. Mocne i pieczołowicie układane kawałki mojego jestestwa runęły jak dom pajęczaka. Słowa Jessiki kołatały się w mojej głowie i odbijały się w niej niby piłka od ściany, podczas gry w squasha. _Nie! Nie, to nie może być prawda! _  
Opadłam bezwładnie na mokrą od deszczu ściółkę.  
Poczułam ciepły dotyk na ramieniu. _Będzie dobrze, kochanie. Oni pokochali się, ale trochę później. Nie zawsze życie układa nam wzorcowy scenariusz. Nie płacz już, przypomnij sobie lata swojego dzieciństwa, na pewno jest w nich wiele rodzinnego ciepła, którego nie byłoby bez miłości._ Obejrzałam się za siebie i ujrzałam jasną poświatę, niewyraźną postać. Jej głos miał w sobie coś uspokajającego. Przez chwilę zapomniałam o bólu, który rozrywał moje serce. Ona ma rację, rodzice zawsze okazywali mi wiele uczucia, a względem siebie nie zachowywali się obojętnie. Ojciec spoglądał na mamę z czułością i gładził jej włosy. W tym geście nie było nic udawanego. Może nie pokochali się od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale na pewno darzyli się gorącym uczuciem. Miałam wrażenie, że odpływam, tajemnicza postać musiała mnie jakoś zahipnotyzować, bo cały ból ulotnił się w mgnieniu oka. Jasność zniknęła, ale ja nadal czułam spokój. Poczłapałam pod drzewo, aby tam odpocząć po długim biegu. Zza grubego pnia słychać było nagłe poruszenie. Coś rzuciło się na mnie od tyłu i wbiło kły w moje przedramię. W głowie huczały mi tylko melodyjne słowa ducha: _Będzie dobrze. Będzie dobrze, kochanie!_  
Obudziłam się zlana potem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Leżałam na tym samym łóżku, przy ukośnej ścianie, w chacie staruszki. Miała rację, że dowiem się czegoś więcej.

_______  
* tłumaczę to, co może być nielogiczne dla Was. Mówiąc, że "obowiązek" jest przyczyną egzystencji, mam na myśli Charliego i to ze poczuł się w obowiązku wziąć odpowiedzialność za nowe życie, jakim była Bella.

**A: I jak?**

**Podziękowania dla wspaniałych bet: AngelsDream i thingrodiel. Betują ten tekst dla publikacji na polskim forum. W kolejnej części dowiecie sie czegoś więcej o babci, samotnie mieszkającej w lesie. Jak to się stało i skąd ma mąkę do wypiekania chleba ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Historia Veroniki

3. Historia Veroniki

Usiadłam na łóżku i złapałam się za głowę, tak jak we śnie. Czułam się, jakby wnętrze mojej czaszki było rozrywane na kawałki. Wyobrażałam sobie, że gąbczasty mózg kręci się niczym glista, próbując znaleźć szczelinę, przez którą można by wydostać się na zewnątrz. To zapewne efekt spożycia dziwnej mieszanki ziół. Zwlokłam się z łóżka i ociężale podążyłam do głównej izby. Chata babci była skromna, ale czysta i na swój sposób przytulna. Pomieszczenie, w którym spałam było najprawdopodobniej dodatkowym pokojem, nieużywanym przez gospodynię, ponieważ urządzono je skromnie i niedbale. Stało tam tylko łóżko, zaimprowizowany z drewnianej skrzynki stolik nocny, a na nim lampa naftowa. W rogu umieszczono masywną komodę z ciemnego dębu. Szarość i nijakość tego miejsca mogłaby przyprawić o depresję, gdyby nie duże okno. Na parapecie stała podłużna doniczka wypełniona ziołami. Zapach melisy rozchodził się po całym pokoju. Wciągnęłam powietrze, aby jeszcze intensywniej poczuć woń uspokajającej rośliny. Skierowałam się do głównej izby, stanowiącej zarówno kuchnię, jadalnię, jak i przedpokój. Skrzypiąca podłoga zdradziła, że jestem już na nogach. Pewniejszym krokiem weszłam do pomieszczenia.  
- O, już wstałaś. Najwyższy czas.  
- Tak długo spałam? Miałam wrażenie, że to była chwila.  
- Pół dnia i całą noc, aż do teraz, a mamy już grubo po południu. Na pewno jesteś głodna, weź sobie chleba i ser, zaraz zagrzeję ci mleko. Mleko Antosi postawi cię na nogi.  
- Antosi? - zapytałam niepewnie. To prawdopodobnie jakieś zwierzę, ale żeby obdarzać je ludzkim imieniem i dodatkowo pieszczotliwie zdrabniać, to już lekka przesada.  
- Tak, to moja koza. Wierna i dojna. Jest moją żywicielką, jedynym towarzyszem – odpowiedziała staruszka, słysząc w moim głosie zdziwienie. No tak, samotna kobieta, w środku wielkiego lasu musi kochać kozę bardziej niż niejeden człowiek drugiego człowieka. Zjadłam kanapki z grubymi plastrami białego sera. Muszę przyznać, że był pyszny. Nigdy nie miałam okazji kosztować żywności przygotowanej domowym sposobem od początku do końca. Miękki, bieluśki twaróg rozpływał się w ustach niczym mleczna pianka. Po pysznym śniadaniu od razu poczułam się silniejsza. Jedyne co mi przeszkadzało, to mój zapach. Byłam tu już dwie noce i nie wiem, kiedy ostatnio się kąpałam, ale jeśli nie czuję się komfortowo sama ze sobą, to znaczy, że musiało minąć wiele czasu od mojej ostatniej wizyty pod prysznicem. Nieśmiało zapytałam kobiety, czy mogłabym się gdzieś umyć. Odpowiedziała, że przygotowała już dla mnie kąpiel i skierowała mnie w głąb pomieszczenia. Za zasłoną znajdowała się balia z wodą. Babcia przytargała jeszcze jedno wiadro gorącej źródlanki. Podbiegłam do niej, aby przejąć balast, obciążający stare i zapewne zmęczone plecy. Przeniesienie wody nie sprawiło mi żadnego problemu. Dziwiłam się, ponieważ słynęłam z wiotkich mięśni. Dolałam zawartość wiadra do wciąż ciepłej wody, rozebrałam się i szybko wskoczyłam do balii. Smarowałam ciało kostką szarego mydła. Nie był to żaden ujmujący zapach, ale przynajmniej będę czysta. Kiedy już namydliłam się od twarzy po malutki palec u stopy, chwyciłam szklaną butelkę z zielonkawą cieczą. Była to płukanka z ziół, przyrządzona przez staruszkę. Świeżość mięty, odprężająca woń rumianku z odrobiną słodkiej róży. Mieszanka musiała zawierać coś jeszcze, bo ładnie pieniła się na włosach. Nie spłukując z głowy zapachowej feerii, oparłam szyję o brzeg balii. Zamknęłam oczy, aby pozwolić mojemu ciału się zrelaksować. Z błogiego zapomnienia wyrwała mnie po kilku minutach kobieta. Powiedziała, abym po kąpieli spłukała się prysznicem. Zastanawiałam się, o co jej chodzi, przecież tu nie było żadnego prysznica. Dopiero później spostrzegłam dziwny mechanizm przytwierdzony do sufitu. Pociągnięcie za wajchę spowodowało wylanie kubła czystej wody. Po kąpieli, jak znalazł. Kiedy wycierałam ciało, zauważyłam, że dziwna rana na przedramieniu już się zagoiła. Pozostał po niej tylko świetlisty, wypukły ślad. Dotknęłam go bezwiednie, był cieplejszy niż reszta ciała. Czesząc włosy, zauważyłam, że są trochę mocniejsze, a barwa nabrała intensywniejszego odcienia brązu. Ponadto wydawały mi się nieco dłuższe niż dwa dni temu. To niemożliwe, żeby tak szybko urosły. Babcia dała mi lnianą sukienkę w kolorze zgniłej zieleni - prostą, na ramiączkach i sięgającą nieco za kolana. Po bokach miała spore rozporki. Żeby ładnie leżała, dostałam do przewiązania skórzany rzemyk. Wyglądałam w tym stroju, jakbym wybierała się na zlot fanów prastarych ludów. Ubiór uzupełniały skórzane sandałki z odzysku. Pewnie należały kiedyś do kobiety, ale nie były ani zniszczone, ani znoszone. Kiedy już się ubrałam i związałam włosy w warkocz, powróciłam do głównej izby. Babci nie było. Rozejrzałam się po domu, nawołując kobietę. Po nieskutecznych próbach poszukiwań, wyszłam przed dom. Do moich nozdrzy wdarł się intensywny zapach trawy, czułam też aromatyczną woń żywicy z okolicznych drzew. Szumiało mi w uszach, jakby wiele różnych odgłosów chciało wedrzeć się do mojej świadomości. Oparłam rękę o fasadę chatki, aby nie upaść, ponieważ natłok głosów i zapachów torpedował moją głowę, powodując zawroty. Usłyszałam poruszenie, coś działo się za domem. Poszłam tam powoli w obawie przed upadkiem. Coraz to nowe zapachy dochodziły do mojego nadzwyczaj wyczulonego nosa. Zioła, warzywa, kwiaty. Wszystko razem tworzyło niesamowitą kompozycję. Moim oczom ukazał się okazały ogród, otoczony drewnianym płotem. Po prawej stronie były równo rozmieszczone grządki warzyw, dalej krzaczki pomidorów. Na lewo zielnik i okolony paliczkami obszar, który wypełniały piękne, dzikie róże. W oddali, w samym rogu prostokątnego ogrodu rosło drzewo. Dostojna, rozłożysta lipa, dumnie wyciągała swe gałęzie do słońca. Stała tam - inna, nieprzystająca do otaczającego ją lasu świerków, sosen i jodeł. Była niczym królowa boru, wybrana na zaszczytne stanowisko za swą odmienność. Naprzeciw drzewa, w kolejnym rogu, stały trzy ule, ze środka pszczelich domków dobiegało brzęczenie pracujących owadów. Mój wzrok powrócił do lipy, gdyż tam właśnie pochylała się sylwetka staruszki. Podeszłam do niej wolno. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegłam, co robi kobieta. Układała bukiet polnych kwiatów w szklanym wazonie. Za naczyniem stał wciśnięty w ziemię drewniany krzyż. Starannie oheblowany i pociągnięty bejcą. Na krucyfiksie wyryto kursywą trzy słowa: Amor vincit omnia.  
- Miłość zwycięży wszystko – wyszeptałam oniemiała.  
- Tak, kochanie, to najświętsza prawda. Nie wiedziałam, że we współczesnej szkole średniej uczą łaciny - powiedziała z uśmiechem staruszka.  
- Niestety nie, to tylko taka moja pasja sprzed lat. Uwielbiałam historię starożytną, a najbardziej dzieje Rzymu. Kiedyś uczyłam się na pamięć wszystkich sentencji łacińskich, które napotkałam w czytanych tekstach.  
- Szlachetne zainteresowanie. Przypominasz mi dziewczęta z moich czasów. Nawet nie wiesz, moje dziecko, jak się cieszę, że tu jesteś. - Pochlebiało mi, co myśli o mnie staruszka. Nie chciałam jej robić przykrości, wspominając, że muszę odejść, aby wrócić do domu. Tata pewnie umiera z tęsknoty, martwi się i szuka mnie nieustannie po okolicy. Uśmiechnęłam się nieznacznie, żeby nie było jej smutno.  
- Jeśli można wiedzieć, kto tutaj leży? - zapytałam nieśmiało.  
- Mój mąż. – Zawiesiła na chwilę głos, aby wziąć głęboki wdech. – Zmarł dziesięć lat temu, zostawiając mnie samą. Miał zawał serca. Tylko za to przeklinam las, że odebrał mi ukochane osoby. Nie zdążyliśmy zawołać lekarza, nie miał szans. Umarł mi na rękach. - Oczy staruszki zaszkliły się.  
- Jak to się stało, że znaleźliście się w środku lasu, z dala od ludzi? - Obawiałam się, że moje pytanie może doprowadzić do niepotrzebnego rozdrapywania ran i kobiecina rozpłacze się na dobre.  
- To długa historia, ale, jak sądzę, mamy czas, więc mogę ci przybliżyć bieg mojego życia. - Przytaknęłam na znak aprobaty, a babcia kontynuowała. - Mam na imię Veronika. Nie przedstawiłam się nawet, wybacz. Nie nawykłam do towarzystwa istot, z którymi można dyskutować, choć raz czy dwa na miesiąc spotykam miłego chłopca, co ja mówię, to już mężczyzna – zachichotała. – Anthony pomaga mi już jako drugi w rodzinie. Wcześniej pomocą służył nam jego ojciec.  
- Anthony? Czy to nie na jego... - wtrąciłam się w opowieść Veroniki, ale zaraz mi przerwała.  
- Tak, skarbie, to na jego cześć moja kózka nosi swoje imię. Ten uczynny chłopiec podarował mi moją żywicielkę i zarazem przyjaciółkę. Spotykam się z Anthonym na skraju rezerwatu, przywozi mi co potrzebniejsze produkty z miasta, a ja wraz z Antosią zawozimy je do domku wózkiem.  
- Dlaczego ten chłopak nie przychodzi bezpośrednio tutaj?  
- Ponieważ ludzie unikają tego miejsca. Tu wszystko toczy się tak, jak tego chce natura. Nikt nie ma prawa się jej sprzeciwiać. Już dawno zakazano polowań na terenie rezerwatu, ze względu na ochronę występujących tylko w tym miejscu niedźwiedzi błękitnych. Ich obecność jest niewyjaśniona, pierwotnie zamieszkiwały tereny Tybetu, nie wiadomo, skąd się tu wzięły. Niestety, tam wyginęły całkowicie, a tu jest kilka dostojnych okazów. Gromadzą się w górach na skraju rezerwatu, a z racji braku pożywienia schodzą do lasu na polowanie. Ludzie wolą ograniczyć się do innych, bezpieczniejszych terenów leśnych. Ja z mężem wybrałam to miejsce celowo. Tylko tu byliśmy wolni.  
- Nie rozumiem. Byliście poszukiwani za jakieś przestępstwo? - zapytałam bez zastanowienia. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, co insynuuję. Momentalnie zaczerwieniłam się ze wstydu.  
- Można tak powiedzieć, ale zacznę od początku. - odparowała, niczym niezrażona. - Urodziłam się w 1935 roku. Jako córka gospodyni domowej i ogrodnika, miałam z góry przewidziane miejsce w hierarchii społecznej. Na szczęście państwo, u których pracowali rodzice, nigdy nie okazywali nam swojej wyższości. Byliśmy zapraszani na świąteczną kolację, przyrządzaną przez mamę, a ja mogłam uczyć się razem z ich synem u prywatnego guwernera. Przyjaźniliśmy się z Harrym, mieliśmy wspólne zainteresowania. Harry nazywał mnie swoją Różyczką. Kiedy skończył osiemnaście lat. Wyjechał na studia do Europy, a ja zostałam wysłana do szkoły dla nauczycieli. Moi rodzice oszczędzali na wszystkim, żeby zapewnić mi wykształcenie. Kontakt z towarzyszem zabaw ograniczył się tylko do listów. Przepięknie do mnie pisał, a czasami wysyłał drobne podarunki ze Starego Kontynentu. Dostałam miniaturowe drewniane chodaki z Holandii, figurkę żelaznej wieży Eiffla, a nawet szwajcarską czekoladę. Nasze relacje nigdy nie przekroczyły przyjacielskiej granicy.  
Wszystko zmieniło się po powrocie Henry'ego. Skończył medycynę dwa lata po moim powrocie do domu. Zostałam nauczycielką w malutkiej szkole przyklasztornej. Rodzice kupili własne dwupokojowe mieszkanie, usytuowane w pobliżu willi swoich pracodawców, z ulgę opuścili służbówkę Państwa Kingów. Kiedy wracałam do domu po pracy, zauważyłam samochód zaparkowany przed ich domem. Ktoś rozpakowywał z niego liczne walizy i pudła. Jedna myśl przeszła mi przez głowę: Henry, to musiał być Henry, wrócił! Nagle z budynku wyskoczył przystojny mężczyzna. Zaczesał na bok czuprynę niesfornych, czarnych loków. W momencie, gdy spojrzał w moim kierunku, serce zaczęło mi mocniej bić z podekscytowania. Rzuciliśmy się sobie w ramiona. Potem wszytko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Ten wieczór spędziliśmy razem. Jego rodzice byli niepocieszeni, że syn wyparował jak kamfora od razu po przyjeździe, ale przyjęcie powitalne zaplanowano na następny dzień, więc wybaczyli mu szybko nieobecność. Przechadzaliśmy się uliczkami miasta, po parku. Nie mogliśmy się nacieszyć sobą. Gdy usiedliśmy na ławeczce, po raz pierwszy mnie pocałował. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i powiedział, że jestem jeszcze piękniejsza niż w jego wyobraźni, że nigdzie na świecie nie znajdzie właściwszej kobiety dla siebie. Jego usta i zapach sprawiły, że i we mnie wezbrała nagła fala gorących uczuć. Długo ukrywaliśmy swój związek, słusznie przypuszczając, że rodzice mojego ukochanego nie będą zadowoleni z wyboru przyszłej żony swego jedynego dziedzica. Dwie rzeczy zbiegły się naraz, które wywróciły nasze życie do góry nogami. Pierwsza to natarczywa próba wyswatania Henry'ego z córką bogatego i wpływowego przedsiębiorcy. Drugą przyczyną, która zmieniła wszystko, był mój błogosławiony stan. Postanowiliśmy powiedzieć naszym rodzicom, że się kochamy i spodziewamy się dziecka. Moi zareagowali spokojnie, ale było widać smutek w ich spojrzeniach. Chyba wiedzieli, co to dla nas znaczy. Rodzice Harry'ego, a w szczególności ojciec, wyzywali mnie od najgorszych i kazali synowi zostawić to „nic".

_- Ta dz***a zniszczy ci życie i karierę. Synu, musisz wiedzieć, co jest dla ciebie dobre. Wierzyłem ci i pokładałem w tobie duże nadzieje w tobie. Wykształciłem cię! A ty, czym mi odpłacasz? Spłodzeniem bękarta z biedną jak mysz kościelna córką pomagierów?  
- Kocham tylko Veronikę i nieważne, czy byłaby w ciąży, czy nie. Nigdy bym jej nie opuścił, żeby spełnić twoje chore ambicje - odpowiedział pewnie Henry.  
- Jeśli jej nie zostawisz, od dziś nie mam syna!  
- W takim razie dobrze, jeśli taka jest twoja wola.  
__- Zapomnij o majątku, zapomnij o tym, że znajdziesz pracę w całym stanie. Ba, nie znajdziesz jej w żadnym miejscu w Ameryce od Waszyngtonu po najmniejszą dziurę._

Nigdy nie zapomnę tej konwersacji. Mój narzeczony nie wypowiedział już ani słowa. Podszedł do płaczącej matki i ucałował jej rękę. Następnie chwycił moją, zaprowadził na górę, by spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, a potem już nigdy nie pojawiliśmy się w progach jego rodzinnego domu. Tę noc spędziliśmy razem, wtuleni w siebie, na moim pojedynczym łóżku. Następnego dnia szykowaliśmy się do wyjazdu. Moi rodzice błagali nas, abyśmy zostali, bo wszystko się ułoży, ale Harry znał dobrze swojego ojca. Wiedział, że nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Royce King nigdy przed niczym się nie cofnął. - To nazwisko brzmiało mi znajomo, byłam pewna, że gdzieś je usłyszałam, ale nie chciałam przerywać Veronice opowieści. - Tułaliśmy się od miejscowości do miejscowości. Wzięliśmy ślub w przydrożnym kościółku, żeby nie grzeszyć już przed Bogiem. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że z dala od domu uda się nam zorganizować na nowo życie. Niestety, ojciec mojego ukochanego działał szybko i mąż nie mógł znaleźć nigdzie pracy. Mało tego, Royce zrobił rzecz gorszą, niż można było przypuszczać. Zaimprowizował napad na swój bank i oskarżył o to syna. Z banku „zniknął" milion dolarów. To był wyrok na nas. Od tej pory musieliśmy przemieszczać się w ukryciu. Byłam w zaawansowanej ciąży, kiedy tu dotarliśmy. Znaleźliśmy tę polanę, Henry pracował noc i dzień, by zbudować nam schronienie. Najpierw powstała szopka, która była naszym pierwszym domem na najbliższe dni. Henry ściął włosy, a ja ufarbowałam je na blond. Żal mi było jego ciemnych loków, które kochałam, ale wiedzieliśmy, że musimy zmienić wygląd, aby od czasu do czasu móc wrócić do cywilizowanego świata po najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, jakich nie moglibyśmy zdobyć w lesie. W międzyczasie zdążył też zapuścić małą bródkę. Wyglądał inaczej, dlatego nikt nie rozpoznał go na listach gończych. Henry kupił w mieście najważniejsze narzędzia i żywność. Mieliśmy trochę wspólnych oszczędności, a ja dostałam pieniądze od rodziców w ramach prezentu ślubnego. Wybudował nasz dom, ten który widzisz, w kilka miesięcy, zanim zaczęły się przymrozki. Syna powiłam jeszcze w szopie, mąż odebrał poród. Pierwsza kolacja we własnym domu była dla nas wielkim świętem. Spożywaliśmy tylko kaszę, okraszoną słoniną, a smakowała jak królewski rarytas. Do posiłku podałam również wino, które długo oszczędzaliśmy na ten dzień. Mimo tych wszystkich trudów, jakie nas wówczas spotkały, czułam się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Życie w lesie nie było łatwe, ale z czasem było nam coraz lepiej. Ja stworzyłam ogród, o który dbałam. Mąż polował w lesie i co jakiś czas odwiedzał pobliskie miasteczko. Sprzedawał tam mięsiwo, a nawet pomagał ludziom leczyć ich dolegliwości. Prawdopodobnie mogliśmy wrócić do ludzi, ale baliśmy się, że pracownicy Royce'a nas dopadną. Może ten strach był irracjonalny, przecież z biegiem czasu zawiedziony ojciec musiał przestać szukać zemsty na synu. Jednakże w lesie czuliśmy się bezpiecznie. Był jeden moment, kiedy chcieliśmy opuścić to miejsce. Nasz dziesięcioletni syn zaginął - oddalił się, kiedy pieliłam grządki, a Henry wyruszył na polowanie. - Kobieta zrobiła dłuższą pauzę. Po chwili mówiła dalej ze wzruszeniem. - Nigdy nie odzyskaliśmy go, a dokładniej - jego ciała, bo wiemy, że nie żyje. Zrozpaczeni zaczęliśmy przeczesywać cały las. Rozdzieliliśmy się, by nasze poszukiwania były bardziej efektywne. Gdy zapłakana przedzierałam się między drzewami, dotarłam do sadzawki, ukrytej gdzieś w głębi boru. Nigdy nie byłam w tym miejscu. Usiadłam na brzegu i lamentowałam zrezygnowana. Nagle poczułam, że nie jestem sama. Biała poświata oświetliła szarość lasu. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegłam, że musi być już późno. Usłyszałam melodyjny głos:

_- Nie opłakuj chłopca. Musicie żyć dalej. Las zażądał ofiary za gościnę, jaką wam daje. Nie powinniście tu więcej polować dla zbytku. Las da wam pożywienie i schronienie, ale nic ponadto. - Jej twarz wyrażała spokój. Długie, białe włosy spływały po ramionach i piersiach. Nie odznaczały się od białej, lekkiej jak mgiełka sukni.  
- Dlaczego James? To nasz jedyny syn! – zawodziłam.  
- Ja też straciłam dziedzica, wiem co to ból. Musisz się z tym pogodzić. To nie zemsta, to prawo natury. Silniejszy zawsze zwycięża. Ja ochraniam ten las, ale na los chłopca nie miałam wpływu. Wy też mordowaliście młode. Pogódź się z tym i wybacz. Miałam wobec niego inne plany, ale __najwidoczniej muszę jeszcze poczekać. _

Chciałam dowiedzieć się, kim ona jest, lecz odwróciła się i zniknęła w mgnieniu oka.  
- Ja ją chyba widziałam – odezwałam się, kiedy już otrząsnęłam się z oszołomienia. - Ukazała mi się we śnie.  
- Tak, to była ona, wybrała cię. Wiedziałam od samego początku.  
- Jak to? Nic nie rozumiem! Mów jaśniej.  
- Nie mogę, Bello, i tak już za dużo ci wyjawiłam. Sama się dowiesz w swoim czasie.  
Historia babci wywarła na mnie wielkie wrażenie, poczułam tęsknotę za domem, ale jeszcze bardziej byłam zaintrygowana opowieścią o tajemniczej kobiecie i moim związku z nią.  
Nie interesują mnie jej plany i po co jestem jej potrzebna. Teraz, gdy odzyskałam siły, marzę tylko o tym, aby wrócić do Forks. Brakuje mi ojca, tęsknię za Edwardem. Na pewno odchodzi od zmysłów. W tej chwili postanowiłam, że jutro o świcie wymknę się i, choćby nie wiem, ile miała szukać, znajdę drogę do domu.


	4. Chapter 4 Niespodziewane spotkanie

4. Niespodziewane spotkanie

Nie mogłam zasnąć, wciąż myślałam o swoich bliskich. Chciałam do nich wrócić, ale przecież nadal nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem. Doszłam do wniosku, że zniknięcie nad ranem, znienacka to pochopna decyzja. Muszę podejść Veronikę, żeby choć trochę rozeznać się w terenie. Przez moją głowę przetaczało się wiele myśli. Nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam, pewnie gdzieś między wyobrażaniem sobie Edwarda i jego bursztynowych oczu, a zamartwianiem się o ojca i jego stan emocjonalny. Mimo wszystko miał powody, by się o mnie niepokoić. Spałam twardym snem. Rano czułam się rześka i silna. Przy śniadaniu zagadywałam staruszkę o lokalizację polany. Najpierw chciałam dowiedzieć się, skąd przychodzi Anthony z dostawami potrzebnych produktów. Takie niewinne pytanie nie budzi podejrzeń. Babcia powiedziała, że miejscowość, do której jeździł jej mąż, to Eldon. Tam mieszkał Anthony ze swoją narzeczoną i nieślubnym dzieckiem. Veronika nie pochwalała tego, że chłopak żyje z kobietą pod jednym dachem bez ślubu, a dodatkowo ma z nią potomka. Sama czuła wstyd, gdy nosiła pod sercem Jamesa, dlatego wzięli z Henry'm szybki ślub. Tego samego oczekiwała po Anthonym. Ja natomiast w pełni go rozumiałam, żaden papierek nie może zmienić czyichś uczuć, a z pewnością było tak w moim przypadku. Inwigilacja na nic się nie zdała, ponieważ za żadne skarby nie mogłam umiejscowić Eldon na mapie. Wiedziałam tylko, że nadal jesteśmy w tym samym stanie, gdyż Veronika wspominała o gubernatorze Wright'cie. Został wybrany dwa lata temu. Pamiętam, bo po raz pierwszy mogłam pójść głosować. Charlie zmusił mnie, żebym wypełniła swój obywatelski obowiązek. Nie interesowałam się polityką, ale Edward również brał poważnie sprawy ojczyzny i razem udaliśmy się na głosowanie. Zapunktował tym u Charliego, który stracił zaufanie do mojego chłopaka, odkąd ten bezpardonowo zerwał ze mną i zostawił samą na kilka miesięcy. Eldon, niech pomyślę... Eldon, Eldon... Nie, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Muszę koniecznie spotkać się z tym Anthony'm, gdy przyniesie babci kolejną partię zapasów.

Po południu Veronika położyła się spać. Kiedy upewniłam się, że zasnęła, postanowiłam wybrać się na dłuższy spacer. Zostawiłam karteczkę z informacją o moich planach i cicho wymknęłam się z chatki. Dzień był upalny. Założyłam moje uprane już jeansy, które musiały zostać skrócone, z uwagi na koszmarne dziury i plamy po trawie. Idealnie dopasowana para wranglerów zmieniła się w poszarpane szorty à la lata dziewięćdziesiąte. Miałam na sobie biały podkoszulek. Zdecydowanie lepiej czułam się w swoich ciuchach. Zakładałam, że nie wrócę prędko, dlatego wzięłam ze sobą drugie śniadanie. Od kiedy odzyskałam siły, zauważyłam, że mój apetyt wzrósł. Szczególnie rozsmakowałam się w mięsie, które kiedyś mogło dla mnie nie istnieć. Obrałam kierunek na południowy zachód. Czułam się świetnie, pełna energii, którą musiałam gdzieś wyładować. Wbiegłam w głąb lasu i szybkim truchtem przeczesywałam go tak, jakbym chciała szukać wspomnień, miejsc, gdzie już byłam. Woń żywicy, szyszek, zapach listowia torpedowały moje nozdrza. Nagle usłyszałam szelest i niezdarny tupot. Poczułam strach, dławiący jakiś umysł. Instynkt podpowiadał zwierzęciu znieruchomieć. Zagrożenie znajdowało się zbyt blisko, żeby mógł uciec. Starałam się wyłączyć, nie zwracać uwagi na inne bodźce - skupić tylko na przestraszonej duszyczce - jakbym była na polowaniu. Wciągnęłam duży haust powietrza, nadstawiłam ucho. Usłyszałam przyspieszone bicie serca, zauważyłam też lekkie drgania liści z oddali trzydziestu metrów. Miałam wrażenie, że coś mną steruje. Najpierw wolno i spokojnie kroczyłam w stronę krzaka, by na ostatnich metrach gwałtownie przyspieszyć. Zwierzę nie miałoby szans, rozchyliłam gałęzie i moim oczom ukazał się mały łoszak. Miał przerażone oczy, czyżby obawiały się śmierci? Pierwszy raz jakieś zwierzę czuło przede mną obawę. Delikatnie dotknęłam łba małego łosia, choć wiedziałam, że to nie pies, którego łatwo uspokoić głaskami.  
- Znajdę twoją mamusię, nie martw się, skarbie – pocieszałam zwierzę. Tempo bicia serca unormowało się. Niezdarny szkrab oddychał teraz miarowo. Ufał mi, byłam tego pewna. Pogłaskałam jego grzbiet i dodałam: - Siedź tu spokojnie, zaraz do ciebie wrócę.  
Instynktownie zaczęłam obwąchiwać drzewa i ściółkę. Mieszanina różnych zapachów naparła na mój wrażliwy nos. Dosięgła mnie woń podobna do łosiowej, ale mocniejsza. W pobliżu wyczuwałam też krew. Pobiegłam szybko, prowadzona popędem, w stronę, z której wionęła specyficzna mieszanka. Ślina nachodziła mi do ust, oblizałam się, jakbym czekała na smakowity posiłek.  
Pohamowałam chęć zagłębienia zębów w surowym mięsie. Co się ze mną dzieje? W zasięgu mojego wzroku znalazła się ofiara jakiegoś drapieżnika. Ponad trzystukilogramowa, dobrze odżywiona łosza o lśniącej, zdrowej sierści, została powalona prawie bez walki. Nie było żadnych śladów ataku, żadnych szram. Strużka krwi spływała z pyska zwierzęcia. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że zwierzę zostało jej pozbawione. Nie pachniało „pełnokrwiście". Wyjęłam scyzoryk z kieszeni spodni i delikatnie rozcięłam skórę klępy w pachwinie. Musiałam czekać długą chwilę, nim w miejsce rany napłynęła czerwona ciecz. Dokładnie obadałam ciało, centymetr po centymetrze. Na szyi dojrzałam dwie głębokie, bardzo regularne dziurki. Ślady po kłach. Zaczerpnęłam powietrze. Słodko, do bólu słodko. Woń drażniła moje gardło. Czy to możliwe? Wampiry? Cullenowie czy Denali? Byłam zbyt przejęta śmiercią matki, by wyczuć i zidentyfikować charakterystyczny zapach. Pozostawiłam padlinę, zapominając o drżącym ze strachu maluchu. Kierowałam się, świeżo pozostawioną w powietrzu smużką duszącego zapachu. Coś mignęło mi między drzewami, krzyknęłam: „Stój!" Ale ta istota tylko przyspieszyła. Desperacko chciałam dorwać intruza, adrenalina podskoczyła mi do niewyobrażalnego poziomu. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści tak, że twarde paznokcie wbijały się w skórę. Biegłam z takim zaangażowaniem, że metr po metrze zbliżałam się do mordercy karmiącej samicy. Cudem udawało mi się omijać wszelkie przeszkody. Ryknęłam ze złości. Drapieżnik musiał czuć mój oddech na swoich plecach, bo powoli zwalniał, decydując się na konfrontację. W tym momencie powinnam zacząć się bać, ale zamiast strachu, ogarniała mnie żądza zemsty. Chciałam pomścić łoszę w imieniu jej małego potomka. Dwunogi potwór odwrócił się w moim kierunku. Szedł powoli posuwistym krokiem. Sylwetka mordercy była coraz bardziej znajoma. Dławiąca mnie złość ustępowała na rzecz ciekawości, niemniej jednak musiałam wyglądać inaczej, ponieważ wyraz twarzy mężczyzny wskazywał na zaskoczenie.

- Bella? Bella, to ty?  
- Tak. Witaj, Jasper. Martwa łosza to twoja sprawka? - powiedziałam gniewnie.  
- Mała przekąska po drodze do domu.  
- Jak mogłeś? Powinnam teraz cię zabić, tu nie wolno polować ludziom, a tym bardziej wampirom! - Głos dobiegał jakby z mojej podświadomości.  
- Bella, nie wiem, co ci się stało, dlaczego tu jesteś, ale wyglądasz jak nie ty. Ledwo cię poznałem. Masz opaloną skórę, mięśnie, których nie było, a twoje oczy... Boże, one są...  
- Jakie? Powiedz!  
- Żółte, przerażająco żółte! - Podbiegł do mnie i chwycił mocno za przedramiona. Nabrał powietrza i zatrzymał oddech.  
- Pachniesz inaczej. Jak las. - Skupił wzrok na mojej ręce. Spojrzał na blizny, a potem delikatnie dotknął je opuszkami palców.  
- Co to? - zapytał zaniepokojony.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Babcia, która mnie znalazła w lesie i pomogła stanąć na nogi, powiedziała, że zostałam do czegoś wybrana. Nie mogę opuszczać lasu, nikt mnie nie zrozumie tam, w normalnym życiu.  
- Co ty pleciesz, kobieto? Edward odchodzi od zmysłów. Nie mówiąc o twoim ojcu. Bardzo posiwiał w ostatnim czasie. Charlie z Edwardem zwarli szyki. Niemal wszyscy z miasteczka cię poszukują. Mój brat dodatkowo jeździ po całym stanie i przeczesuje myśli przechodniów. Z tej niemocy prawie oszalał. Do nikogo się nie odzywa. Nikt nie może wymawiać twojego imienia. Charlie nie chce się do tego przyznać, ale myśli, że nie żyjesz. Stracił nadzieję, że cię odnajdzie. To jeszcze bardziej doprowadza Edwarda do szału. Musimy ciągle go pilnować. Boimy się, że znów będzie chciał sprzeciwić się naszym prawom. On nie chce już żyć.  
Słowa Jaspera raniły niczym sztylety, wbijane prosto w serce. Wiedziałam, że wszyscy muszą się o mnie martwić, ale nie mogłam wrócić, ba, nie znałam drogi do domu.  
- Jasper, słuchaj – rozpoczęłam spokojnie – chciałam wrócić, ale nie wiedziałam jak. Poza tym zmieniłam się, nie wiem, kim jestem... czym jestem. - Łzy napływały mi do oczu i zaczęły spływać po policzku. - I wiesz, co jest najgorsze? - Patrzył na mnie oniemiały. - Czuję, że teraz jesteś moim wrogiem, że powinnam cię zabić. Nie wiem, jak miałabym tego dokonać, ale czuję siłę, która by mi w tym pomogła.  
Milczał dość długo, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie, aż wreszcie przemówił:  
- Musisz wracać ze mną! Dowiemy się, co tak na ciebie działa. Na wszystko jest lekarstwo.  
- Nie mogę! Ona mi nie pozwoli odejść! - prawie krzyczałam z rozpaczy.  
- Nie jesteś niczyją własnością, zabieram cię do domu.  
- Jasper, ty nic nie rozumiesz. Jeszcze przed chwilą pobiegłabym z tobą jak na skrzydłach, ale teraz wiem, do czego zostałam stworzona. Gdyby nie ona i tak by mnie nie było. Nie przeżyłabym w lesie sama. Nie odnalazłabym drogi do domu. Stałabym się ofiarą jakiegoś dzikiego drapieżnika – powiedziałam. - Moje miejsce jest tutaj – dodałam bez przekonania.  
- Bella, Edward mnie zabije, jeśli się dowie, że cię znalazłem i nie przyprowadziłem ze sobą.  
- Dlatego nic mu o mnie nie powiesz. Daj mi dwa dni. Obiecuję ci, że... was odwiedzę. Wyjaśnię wszystko na tyle, na ile będę potrafiła.  
- No dobrze. Zgadzam się, bo ci ufam. Poza tym jestem ci winien przysługę.  
- Przestań się obwiniać, nic mi nie jesteś winien, ale dziękuję ci – powiedziałam zasmucona, wiedząc, że nie mogę z nim pójść, choć tak rozpaczliwie tego pragnęłam - Jasper mam do ciebie dwie prośby.  
- Zrobię wszystko! - zadeklarował w ciemno.  
- Po pierwsze obiecaj mi, że będziesz rozważniej wybierał swój posiłek. Żadnych karmiących matek, las musi się odradzać! Poza tym, pod żadnym pozorem nie poluj na terenie rezerwatu, bo ryzykujesz życiem. To samo tyczy się całej rodziny. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli w ogóle nie będziecie się pojawiać w tych rejonach. Po drugie, proszę, zostaw po drodze jakiś trop. Może kawałki koszuli? Obawiam się, że twój zapach może wywietrzeć, a ja nie znam drogi... do domu.  
- W porządku. Daję ci dwa dni. Później mówię o wszystkim Edwardowi. I tak będzie mi trudno ukryć to przed nim. Czeka mnie istna męka.  
Popatrzył na mnie jeszcze chwilę. Z jego oczu można było wyczytać zmartwienie. Odwrócił się i pognał przed siebie.

Spotkanie Jaspera wywołało tyle wspomnień o moim poprzednim życiu i przydało mi trosk o ojca i Edwarda. Nie chciałam nikogo ranić. Z trudem podążyłam z powrotem. Nie zapomniałam o małym łosiu. Wróciłam po niego, wzięłam na ręce drżące, przerażone zwierzę o zasmuconych oczach i przytuliłam do mojego ciepłego ciała. Szybkim krokiem przemierzałam gęstwinę. Wybrałam dokładnie tę samą trasę, czując swój zapach na jej rozciągłości. Najwidoczniej zmysł węchu wyostrzył mi się bardziej, niż przypuszczałam.  
Veronika czekała przed chatą, siedząc na ławce, z ręką opartą na wysłużonej lasce. Na mój widok powstała i niecierpliwie przestępowała z nogi na nogę. Kiedy zbliżyłam się już odpowiednio blisko, krzyknęła:  
- Bello! Gdzie ty się podziewałaś? Odchodziłam od zmysłów!  
- Napisałam kartkę, byłam w lesie - odpowiedziałam ze spokojem. - Zobacz, co znalazłam. Ten maluch stracił matkę, myślę, że będziesz... będziemy musiały go odkarmić. Sam sobie nie poradzi.  
- Oj, biedaczku mój słodki, babcia zaraz da ci mleczka – odezwała się do zwierzaka, zupełnie zapominając o prawieniu mi wyrzutów. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Staruszka potrzebuje kogoś, kim może się opiekować.  
-Veroniko, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miała mi tego za złe, pójdę teraz do mojego pokoju. Jestem bardzo zmęczona – skłamałam, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się sama. W rzeczywistości moja głowa była pełna myśli, które na pewno nie pozwolą mi spokojnie zasnąć. Kim jestem? Co powiem Edwardowi? Dlaczego dałam sobie tylko dwa dni? Kołaczące się we mnie pytania zmogły mnie prędzej, niż myślałam.

_Biała wilczyca przemierzała las, patrolując jego granice. Wyczerpane, matowe oczy wyczekiwały __spoczynku. Nic nie dawało jej ukojenia. Samotność przytłaczała. Długowieczność przygnębiała. Przystanęła przy sadzawce i spojrzała w taflę wody. Długie, białe pukle włosów falowały na wietrze. Na twarzy zagościł smutny uśmiech. Mimo wszystko jest nadzieja. _

______

Rozdział trzeci i czwarty został zbetowny przez AngelsDream i thingrodiel, dziękuję. :)


	5. Chapter 5 Edward

**Piosenka do rozdziału: Ain't no sunshine - .com/watch?v=tIdIqbv7SPo**

**Załadujcie sobie, a włączcie, jak pojawi się wspomnienie o Billu Withers'ie**

**Bety: AngelsDream i thingrodiel**

**5. Edward**

Kolejnego ranka obudziłam się z cholernym bólem głowy. Nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko trafię na ślad mojej przeszłości. Nie przypuszczałam, że aż tak się zmieniłam. Jasper wywołał we mnie gniew, miałam ochotę rozszarpać go na kawałki. Teraz byłam pewna, że nie jestem już sobą. Nie jestem Bellą. Ja to nie ja. Zmiany w moim wyglądzie było widać gołym okiem, choć nadal nie rozumiałam, co się ze mną dzieje. Człowiek z żółtymi oczami, o wrażliwym węchu, silny, szybki, precyzyjny – tak, to w moim przypadku drastycznie się zmieniło - którego podniecał zapach zwierzęcej krwi. Przeszłam metamorfozę, ale nadal przypominałam człowieka. No właśnie, przypominałam, choć już nim nie byłam. Poszłam do głównej izby, by szczerze porozmawiać z Veroniką o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia, oczywiście pomijając informację o spotkaniu wampira. Zapach duszonej potrawy omamił mnie całkowicie. Poprosiłam babcię o porcję jedzenia. Veronika zaśmiała się, bo gotowała gulasz na obiad.

- Przy tobie, kochana, zapasy stopnieją mi w ciągu tygodnia.

- Veroniko, ja nie rozumiem, nigdy nie miałam takiego apetytu, jak u ciebie. Musisz być niezwykłą kucharką.  
- Moja droga, twój apetyt jest całkiem zrozumiały i to nie zasługa mojej kuchni – odpowiedziała, chichocząc pod nosem.

Faktycznie, to kolejna zmiana w moim zachowaniu. Wilczy apetyt; najpierw zjadłabym konia z kopytami, a potem poprosiłabym o krwisty befsztyk - na deser. Boże, co się ze mną dzieje? W zawrotnym tempie pochłonęłam miskę gulaszu. Po trzeciej dokładce, w końcu syta, zebrałam się, by poruszyć drażliwy, okryty dziwnym tabu, temat. Dokładnie opowiedziałam babci o zdarzeniach minionego dnia, o niewytłumaczalnym dla mnie pociągu do krwi, który poczułam, gdy odnalazłam martwą matkę naszego łoszaka, o instynkcie drapieżcy i zmianach. Kobieta milczała dość długo. Byłam pewna, że wie więcej, niż to okazuje, dlatego wstałam z krzesła i padłam jej do stóp, chwytając za kolana.

- Veroniko, proszę, powiedz mi, co się ze mną dzieje. Wiem, że wiesz więcej, ale z jakiegoś powodu milczysz. - Babcia posmutniała, widać było, że toczy ze sobą walkę.

- Dobrze. Powiem ci, co wiem. - W końcu złamałam jej opór.

Nie spodziewałam się tego. Choć jeszcze nie stałam się potworem, w najbliższej przyszłości miało dojść do pełnej przemiany. Najgorsze, że nikt nie pytał mnie o zdanie. Czy nie ma od tego odwrotu? Mogłam myśleć tylko o tym, jak odwrócić tę klątwę. Bo moim zdaniem to była klątwa, a nie wyróżnienie. O, ironio! Ja wilkiem? Prawdziwym wilkiem? Nie uwierzę, dopóki nie zobaczę. Babcia powiedziała, że Lykaina – kobieta, która ukazała mi się w jasnej poświacie - wybrała sobie na następcę Jamesa, syna Veroniki. Musiała jednak poczekać, aż chłopak dorośnie, co, jak wiemy, nie było mu dane. Lykaina to uniwersalne imię każdej strażniczki lasu. Strażnik zwie się Lykosem. Stada wilków nie mogły same potrzymać inwazji człowieka, który coraz bardziej wdzierał się na teren wilczych żerowisk, zakłócając ich egzystencję. Legenda głosi, że stary biały wilk – przewodnik stada, rzucił się na człowieka, kąsając go w przedramię. Na swą ofiarę wybrał rosłego mężczyznę, który rąbał w lesie drzewo na opał. Po ukąszeniu wilk położył się przy nieprzytomnym człowieku i duch zwierzęcia nawiedził ludzkie ciało. Mężczyzna powoli dostrzegał zmiany w swoim ciele oraz zachowaniu, aż pewnego dnia, ni stąd, ni zowąd, zniknął. Rodzina już nigdy go nie zobaczyła, choć czasami mieli wrażenie, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Za każdym razem tym majakom towarzyszyła biała poświata, kryjąca za sobą niewyraźną, ludzką postać. Ten przykładny mąż i ojciec po kompletnej przemianie nie mógł już mieszkać z rodziną, ale obserwował i pilnował domowego ogniska. Im częściej przybierał postać wilka, tym trudniej było mu zmienić się na powrót w człowieka. Strażnik lasu żył zawsze w pojedynkę. Lykos decydował się do końca życia nie mieszać ani z ludźmi, ani z wilkami. Lykaina mogła uwieść mężczyznę bądź wilka, by znaleźć następcę w swym potomku. Jeśli nie została matką, naznaczała kolejnego strażnika tradycyjnym sposobem - przez ukąszenie. Czy można było uniknąć przeznaczenia, jakim obarczyła mnie strażniczka? Na to pytanie nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi. Jedno było pewne - Lykaina jeszcze żyła i nie przekazała mi pełnej mocy.

- Veroniko, muszę to przemyśleć, pozwolisz, że poszukam sobie jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca? - Staruszka przytaknęła, milcząc. Rozumiała, że potrzebuję czasu, by przetrawić tę wiadomość. Pobiegłam przez las w góry. Wspięłam się po nich i usiadłam nad urwiskiem. Przede mną roztaczał się niewyobrażalnie piękny krajobraz. Zielone korony drzew falowały niczym wzburzone morze. Przepaść w dole i ostre skały wyglądały złowrogo, ale też niezwykle pociągająco. Nie wiem, dlaczego wcześniej unikałam górskich wędrówek. Tu powietrze było inne, tu czułam, że żyję. Stanęłam nad przepaścią i uniosłam ręce w górę, rozpostarłszy je na boki. Długie włosy powiewały na wietrze jak flaga na maszcie. Wiatr muskał i podszczypywał moją skórę. Może jeszcze jest nadzieja, może uda mi się odnaleźć Lykainę i powiedzieć jej, że wybrała niewłaściwą osobę. Źle oceniła moją sytuację, pewnie myślała, że jestem zagubioną istotką, która chce uciec od świata, a życie, jakie mi zaproponowała, będzie dla mnie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Cofnęłam się o krok i ruszyłam w drogę powrotną. Do babcinej chatki dotarłam przed zmierzchem. Znalazłam Veronikę w szopie, mościła właśnie posłanie dla Filipa. Tak właśnie nazwała osieroconego łosia.

- O, jesteś. Kolacja stoi na piecu, musisz tylko przygrzać. - Nie pytała o nic, jedynie uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Dziękuję Veroniko, za wszystko, co dla mnie robisz – powiedziałam i udałam się do domu.

Podgrzałam fasolkę w sosie pomidorowym i zjadłam dwa talerze. Później wstawiłam wodę na herbatę i czekałam na kobietę. Kiedy weszła do środka, podbiegłam do niej, żeby ją przytulić.

- Będę za tobą tęsknić, byłaś dla mnie jak prawdziwa babcia, której nigdy nie miałam – wyszeptałam, zanosząc się płaczem.

- A więc odchodzisz. Wiedziałam, że kiedyś nastanie ten dzień, ale nie przypuszczałam, że tak szybko – powiedziała spokojnie. Uniosłam głowę w górę i zobaczyłam, jak po jej policzku spływa łza. - No, już, przestań się mazgaić, bo i ja przez ciebie się rozpłaczę – zbeształa mnie z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Veroniko, ja jeszcze do ciebie przyjdę, na pewno cię odwiedzę, ale teraz mam kilka spraw do załatwienia.

- Cii, kochana, wiem, że przyjdziesz. Będę czekała – odparła ze spokojem i przytuliła mnie mocniej, a potem ruszyła do spiżarki, żeby przygotować mi prowiant na drogę. Nie potrzebowałam jedzenia, pierwszy etap nie będzie długi, a później i tak będę musiała sama zadbać o pożywienie, ale nie chciałam robić jej przykrości. Wiedziałam, że troska o innych i chęć bycia potrzebną są dla niej ważne.

Po łzawych pożegnaniach z babcią poszłam jeszcze do szopki, by pogłaskać kozę i małego łosia. Czuł się już znaczenie lepiej. Veronika karmiła go mlekiem Agaty, powiedziała, że jak tylko łoś osiągnie odpowiedni wiek, wypuści go na wolność.

Ciemność mi sprzyjała, nie musiałam czekać do rana. Ruszyłam powoli, przeszłam przez polanę, a gdy dotarłam do zadrzewionego terenu, puściłam się biegiem w miejsce, w którym rozstałam się z Jasperem. Odnalazłam je bez problemu. Moja orientacja w przestrzeni znacznie się poprawiła. Zaczerpnęłam haust powietrza. Tysiące różnych zapachów przedzierało się przez moją głowę: rozkładająca się padlina, jedlica, strach uciekającego w popłochu kojota, słodycz dzikich jagód. Po zapachu wampira zostało już niewiele albo nawet i nic. Rozglądałam się dookoła, szukając śladów. Uśmiech zagościł na mojej twarzy, gdy pomyślałam o tym, że to jak zabawa w podchody, którą uskuteczniało się w dzieciństwie. Nagle dostrzegłam powiewający na gałęzi fragment koszuli, dobiegłam do tego miejsca i poskoczyłam w górę, by pochwycić materiał. Był miękki, z pewnością z domieszką jedwabiu. Alice zabije Jaspera za rozerwanie drogiej i najprawdopodobniej bardzo modnej koszuli. Zanurzyłam nos w kawałek tkaniny. Słodycz drażniła moje gardło. Nie wiem, czy to oznaka masochizmu, ale ten ból sprawiał mi przyjemność. Kiedy wampirzy zapach pozostawiony na skrawku materiału utrwalił się w moim umyśle, podążyłam dalej w poszukiwaniu kolejnej wskazówki, która miała mnie zaprowadzić do domu. To było całkiem łatwe – jak po sznurku przebyłam całą drogę. Nie znalazłam już następnej części odzienia Jaspera, ale też nie potrzebowałam kolejnego znaku. Dotarłam w znajome rejony. Słońce wzbiło się już wysoko na niebie. Do domu Cullenów pozostały może cztery kilometry. Miałam mętlik w głowie. Podniecenie, że znów zobaczę Edwarda, mieszało się z niepokojem. Nie byłam pewna, jak zareaguje. Mało tego, nie wiedziałam, jaka będzie moja reakcja. Ruszyłam dalej, biegłam coraz szybciej. Przypuszczam, że Jacob nie przegoniłby mnie na swoim motorze. Słodki ból dławił coraz bardziej. Zatrzymałam się przy krańcu lasu – dom Cullenów ukazał mi się w całej okazałości. W porównaniu z chatą Veroniki to posiadłość wielkości Białego Domu. Postanowiłam, że nie zdecyduję się na konfrontację z całą rodziną, dlatego wskoczyłam na drzewo, którego gałęzie prowadziły prosto do pokoju Edwarda. Wspinaczka nie stanowiła żadnego wysiłku. Przestałam się już dziwić swoim umiejętnościom. Przerażała mnie tylko pełna przemiana. Dysponowanie nadprzyrodzonymi siłami, przy jednoczesnym pozostaniu w ludzkim ciele było całkiem fajną sprawą i wreszcie nie musiałam na wszystko uważać. Zastanawiałam się, czy, jeśli istniałaby jakaś szansa, aby uniknąć życia, jakim naznaczyła mnie Lykaina, zachowam nowe umiejętności.

Pokój Edwarda był pusty, cofnęłam się do pnia drzewa i przeskoczyłam na następne, aby zajrzeć do sypialni Alice i Jaspera. Miałam nadzieję, że zastanę tam samego Hale'a, broń Boże, nie chciałam stać się świadkiem wampirzych harców. Tak jak przypuszczałam, Jasper leżał wygodnie na łóżku, czytając gazetę. To tradycjonalista, który nie za bardzo przepada za Internetem, ale mimo to chce być na bieżąco ze wszystkimi wiadomościami, dlatego bardzo często można go było zastać z gazetą w ręku. Nad ranem stanowiło to wręcz rytuał. Gdyby był człowiekiem, należałby do tych, którzy urządzają sobie godzinne posiedzenie w toalecie z gazetą pod pachą. Wskoczyłam przez otwarte okno, delikatnie opadając na podłogę. Jasper poderwał się z łóżka całkowicie zaskoczony moją obecnością.

- Myślałam, że nie można przestraszyć wampira – powiedziałam, śmiejąc się z reakcji Jazza.

- Moja droga, nie przestraszyłaś mnie. Jestem poniekąd zdziwiony, że tak cicho się tutaj zakradłaś.

- To te moje nowe moce – odparłam. - Gdzie jest Edward? Zaglądałam do niego, ale pokój jest pusty.  
- Na polowaniu z resztą rodziny. Ja najadłem się do syta w twoim rezerwacie, a teraz pilnuje włości.

- Najwidoczniej niezbyt dobrze ci to wychodzi, skoro tak łatwo cię podejść – zachichotałam. - Powiedz, jak zareagowała Alice, kiedy wróciłeś bez koszuli? Na pewno zniszczyłeś drogocenny egzemplarz.  
- Jej reakcja to małe piwo. Najtrudniej było udawać, że nic nadzwyczajnego mnie nie spotkało. Szczęśliwym trafem mam łatkę outsidera i samotnika. Zaszyłem się w bibliotece i czytałem książkę za książką, powtarzając w myślach każde słowo. Edward ma mnie już dość. Uwinąłem się z prawie całą wampirzą _Antologią_. Najbardziej cierpiał przy romansach pióra Charlaine Harris. Nie mógł znieść maniery Billa i naiwności Sookie, a przy scenach miłosnych warczał jak oszalały basior. Powiem ci, że to było nawet warte mojego samookaleczenia tą prozą – Zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Ale teraz już wróciłaś, wypełniłem zadanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zranisz już więcej mojego brata. Jest 1:1. - Ten komentarz był całkiem niepotrzebny, zważywszy na to, że nie będę mogła długo tu zabawić, a Edward nie może mi towarzyszyć. Uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

- Zaczekam w jego pokoju, ale mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną, małą prośbę. - Zawiesiłam pytanie w przestrzeni.

- Słucham.

- Czy mógłbyś wpuścić do domu tylko Edwarda? Zależy mi na tym, żebyśmy mogli być sam na sam podczas tej rozmowy. To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

- W porządku, to mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

- Dzięki – odpowiedziałam z ulgą. Przytaknął w milczeniu.

Kiedy weszłam do sypialni Edwarda, nie mogłam jej poznać. Jasper wspominał, że Edward nie pozwala nikomu tu wchodzić i teraz wiem dlaczego. Na podłodze leżały porozrzucane książki i płyty. Wszędzie walały się też ubrania. On zawsze był uporządkowany, wręcz perfekcyjny. Taki nieład zupełnie do niego nie pasował. Podeszłam do wieży i włączyłam ostatnio słuchaną płytę. Z głośników rozległ się elektryzujący głos Billa Withers'a. _Słońce nie lśni, odkąd odeszła. Nie ma ciepła, gdy jej brak..._ Poczułam ukłucie w sercu, słysząc słowa piosenki. Wiedziałam, że Edward ma zwyczaj słuchania muzyki wedle swojego nastroju. Ten utwór to dowód, że jego stan nie był najlepszy. Podeszłam do biurka. Zaciekawiła mnie górka papierowych kulek kipiących z kosza na śmieci. Na blacie leżały porozrzucane luźno arkusze papieru. Wśród pustych kartek dostrzegłam jedną zapełnioną starannie wykaligrafowanymi literami. Chwyciłam ją drżącymi rękoma i odczytałam:

_Brak mi słońca w jej skórze_

_Brak mi ciepłego oddechu muskającego szyję_

_Brak mi jej nieśmiałego uśmiechu_

_Brak mi po prostu jej_

_Bez niej nie mogę oddychać,_

_choć oddech nie jest mi potrzebny, by żyć_

_Bez niej nie mogę znaleźć sensu egzystencji_

_Gdybym nigdy jej nie spotkał,_

_żyłbym w ułudzie_

_Byłbym pewien, że nie ma takiej kobiety,_

_która poruszy moje nieistniejące serce._

_Gdybym jej nie spotkał..._

- Edward... – jęknęłam przepełniona bólem.

- Słucham, kochanie – padła odpowiedź, obejrzałam się za siebie, kartka wypadła mi z rąk. Stał w drzwiach, sztywny niczym posąg. Jego oczy były mętne, smutne. Twarz nie pokazywała żadnych emocji. Nie dostrzegałam ani gniewu, ani radości. Po policzkach spływały mi ciepłe, wręcz parzące, łzy.

- Jestem, Edwardzie. Przyszłam, bo... - Urwałam. Słowa, które musiałam powiedzieć nie chciały przejść mi przez gardło. - Nie mogę odejść bez pożegnania.

- Bella, nie rób tego! Nie rań mnie bardziej. Kiedy cię nie było, nie było też mnie. Szukałem cię wszędzie.

- Nie mogę być z tobą – powiedziałam tak cicho, że nikt by mnie nie usłyszał. Nikt poza wampirem.

- Przestań! - krzyknął, aż zadrżałam, a później podbiegł, chwycił mnie mocno za przedramiona. Po czym natychmiast uwolnił z ucisku, jakbym raziła go prądem.

- Bella, co ci jest? Twoja skóra jest gorąca, pachniesz zupełnie inaczej - jak nie moja Bella. I jeszcze te oczy! - Słyszałam go jak przez mgłę, zrobiło mi się słabo, drżałam, ciało oblał zimny pot. - Bella! Bella!

- Edward, zostaw mnie! Myślę, że to ty na mnie tak działasz. Wyjdź stąd, spotkamy się na dworze. Muszę się uspokoić. - Wiedziałam, że te słowa go zranią, ale naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieję i czy czasem on nie jest tego przyczyną. Po kilkunastu minutach, kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy, wyskoczyłam przez okno, zatrzymałam się na gałęzi, a potem zsunąwszy po pniu, stanęłam przed Edwardem.

- Łał, kim ty jesteś? Na pewno nie moją dziewczyną, ona nie była taka zwinna.

- To ja, ale trochę zmieniona – powiedziałam nieśmiało. - Nie wiem, kim dokładnie jestem. To znaczy już wiem, ale nie mam jeszcze wszystkich mocy i nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - Usiedliśmy na trawie naprzeciw siebie. Opowiedziałam Edwardowi całą historię o tym, jak zgubiłam się w lesie, o dobrym sercu Veroniki, która przygarnęła mnie do siebie, o zmianach w moim zachowaniu i wreszcie o legendzie i moim przeznaczeniu. Słuchał z uwagą i ani razu mi nie przerwał. Kiedy skończyłam mówić, zapadło dość długie milczenie. Nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić, więc czekałam na jego ruch.

- Na pewno można to jakoś odwrócić, z tego co powiedziałaś, nie doszło do pełnej przemiany. Zrobię wszystko, żeby cię na powrót odzyskać. Nie mogę cię stracić, już nigdy więcej. - Uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

- Jedno, czego jestem na razie pewna to to, że reaguję na ciebie wręcz alergicznie. Mieliśmy już tego przedsmak. Sama muszę znaleźć sposób na rozwiązanie tej zagadki. - Mówiąc to wiedziałam, że zbliżam się do wyjawienia najważniejszej informacji. Bałam się jego reakcji. - Dlatego nie możemy się teraz spotykać. - Zapadła krępująca cisza. Po chwili Edward znów mnie pochwycił, tym razem kładąc obie ręce na moich policzkach. Przywarł do mnie całym ciałem.

- Nie zostawię cię, nie mogę bez ciebie żyć – powiedział, a potem przycisnął swoje wargi do moich. Moje ciało przeszły dreszcze, Edward wsunął zimny język do mej buzi. Mdły, słodki smak drażnił gardło. Nie mogłam się od niego oderwać, poczułam wibracje na całym ciele, trzęsłam się jak osika. Zdecydowanym ruchem odepchnęłam go od siebie. Edward wyglądał na przerażonego. Przez wszystkie naprężone mięśnie przeszły wstrząsy, jakbym została rażona prądem. Skóra napinała się i falowała. Sprawiała wrażenie, że zaraz się rozerwie na kawałki. Krzyknęłam, bo ból doskwierał mi coraz bardziej intensywnie. Kolejny krzyk przerodził się w skowyt. Rzuciłam się na wampira. Przyparłam do ziemi białymi łapami, warcząc. Mój wampir z pewnością zdołałby mnie obalić i w mgnieniu oka skręciłby mi kark, tymczasem nawet nie drgnął. Zdawał się być całkowicie sparaliżowany.Jego oczy wyrażały smutek. Przeznaczenie kazało mi go zabić, serce mówiło „kocham". Polizałam twarz Edwarda i, wyjąc, uciekłam do lasu. Zanim wkroczyłam w zadrzewiony obszar, obejrzałam się za siebie. Wstał i patrzył się na mnie tępym wzrokiem, nadal oniemiały. Wiedziałam, że muszę mu jeszcze wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale nie teraz. Nie byłam jeszcze wystarczająco silna, by przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Bieg na czterech łapach był jeszcze bardziej efektywny, niż w ludzkiej formie. Zmysły wyostrzyły się mocniej, niż we wcześniejszym stadium. Pamiętam, jak Jacob opowiadał o byciu wilkiem. On uwielbiał swoje możliwości w wilczej postaci, ja przeklinałam siebie. Bycie wilkiem oznaczało dla mnie niewolę i alienację. Nie wyobrażałam sobie życia w samotności. Musiała być na to rada. Droga powrotna zajęła mi zdecydowanie mniej czasu. Znów znalazłam się na terenie rezerwatu. Nie mogłam przyzwyczaić się do zwierzęcej formy, nie wiedziałam, jak powrócić do ludzkiej. Podbiegłam do znajomego źródła. Spojrzałam w taflę wody. Żółte ślepia, biała kufa i czarny, mokry nos. To byłam ja. Zwinęłam swoje dziwne ciało w kłębek i zamknęłam oczy.


	6. Chapter 6 Lykaina

**Lykaina**

Kiedy pierwsze promienie słoneczne przedarły się przez korony wysokich drzew, budząc mnie ze snu, przetarłam oczy. Znów miałam normalne dłonie, krótkie paznokcie i całkiem symboliczne futro na ciele – w postaci cienkich włosków. Zupełnie naga siedziałam na wilgotnej ściółce. Brak ubrań w obecnej sytuacji stanowił nie lada problem, nie chciałam jednak wracać do babci, nie po bolesnym pożegnaniu. Po przemianie wolałam być sama. Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć, co czuję. W najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałam, że spotka mnie coś takiego. Nagle znalazłam się w świecie mitycznych kreatur i okazało się, że nie tylko się z nimi przyjaźnię i kocham je, ale jestem jedną z nich. I to nie tą, którą chciałam być. Marzyłam o tym, by dzielić lodowate, wieczne życie z Edwardem, tymczasem stałam się jego naturalnym wrogiem. Lew wcale nie zakochał się w owcy. Zakochał się w leopardzie. Współżycie z wrogiem jest trudne, szczególnie, gdy darzy się go uczuciem.

Stanęłam nad brzegiem stawu. Odkryłam to miejsce już dawno – to moja przystań. Przezroczysta woda, dzięki roślinom rosnącym na dnie, mieniła się zielenią. Gdzieniegdzie było widać jasne kamienie. Okolica wyglądała bajecznie, ponieważ część zbiornika ograniczały wysokie skały, z których spadała kaskada rzecznej wody. Z przyjemnością zanurzyłam się w stawie. Początkowe wrażenie chłodu nie przeszkadzało mi. Przywykłam do zimna dzięki wampirowi, który tulił mnie co noc do snu, a teraz dodatkowo sama zdobyłam odporność na zimno z uwagi na podwyższoną temperaturę ciała. Kąpiel uspokajała mnie, a powrót do ludzkiej postaci przywrócił panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Chciałabym, żeby już tak zostało. Chciałam na powrót być zwykłą dziewczyną, nie wilkiem z nastroszoną sierścią, ostrymi zębiskami i długim jęzorem. Zanurkowałam z otwartymi oczami, by podziwiać inny świat, by oderwać się od trudnej do zrozumienia rzeczywistości. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłam. Niezdarna Bella pływała stylem klasycznym - z głową wysoko uniesioną ponad wodę tak, aby przypadkiem nie dojrzeć, że nie ma gruntu. Kiedy wypływała zbyt daleko i spostrzegła, że nie może bezpiecznie stanąć z głową nad powierzchnią, panikowała, tracąc wszystkie siły, usiłując dopłynąć do bezpiecznej strefy. Dlatego nigdy nie wybrałam się w pojedynkę, by popływać. Zawsze musiałam mieć przy sobie potencjalnego ratownika. Relaksującą kąpiel przerwały szmery dobiegające z brzegu. Obróciłam się, by sprawdzić, kim jest intruz. Na kamieniu siedział rosły Indianin z poczochraną, hebanową czupryną.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie jędrne pośladki – odezwał się, spostrzegłszy, że na niego spoglądam. - A przód nie gorszy od tyłu!

- Jake, podglądałeś mnie? - krzyknęłam mocno wkurzona, jednocześnie chowając się w wodzie.

- Nie, przechodziłem tędy w poszukiwaniu mojej wampirzo bladej przyjaciółki, ale gdy ujrzałem nagą, atrakcyjną kobietę o pięknej, słonecznej cerze z włosami prawie do pupy, to pomyślałem, że mam przed oczyma nimfę wodną, nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie podziwiał takich wdzięków. Nie ważyłbym się podpatrywać pijawkowej dziewczyny, jeszcze mi życie miłe. - Zaśmiał się.

- Zamknij się lepiej i podaj mi coś do ubrania.

- Zapomniałaś, że noszę przy sobie tylko szorty, chyba nie chcesz mnie zobaczyć w stroju Adama – zachichotał. Doprawdy, zebrało mu się na żarty. Moja mina musiała wyrażać zawód, bo po chwili dodał: - No już, rozchmurz się. Edward wyposażył mnie w damską tunikę i kuse szorty. W zasadzie jestem tu w roli posłańca. - Rzucił mi biały bawełniany podkoszulek, który sięgał za pośladki. Edward mógłby przewidzieć, że biały materiał prześwituje, ale lepsze to niż nic. Naciągnęłam bluzkę, odwrócona tyłem do Jacoba i spuszczałam ją coraz bardziej w dół w miarę jak wynurzałam się z wody. - Mówiłem istna nimfa, nie dziwię się, że Rudy jest taki zazdrosny. - Skomentował moje wyjście. Zmierzyłam go wściekłym wzrokiem.

- Podaj mi lepiej spodenki, żartownisiu. - Nasunęłam krótkie jeansy, a potem splotłam włosy w dwa grube warkocze, zamiast gumki użyłam pasma włosów, którym ciasno oplotłam każdy splot. Przy kolejnej wizycie w cywilizowanym świecie muszę koniecznie je obciąć, bo niedługo będą mi się plątały pod nogami. Teraz zupełnie nie rozumiałam marzeń małych dziewczynek o długich puklach, dla mnie to samo utrapienie. Gdy doprowadziłam się do porządku, usiadłam na sąsiednim kamieniu, starannie złączywszy nogi, by nie wyglądać niestosownie.

- Dobra, teraz powiedz, co tu robisz?

- Jak wspomniałem – jestem listonoszem. Oprócz koszulki mam list

- Dawaj! - Przerwałam niegrzecznie, nie mogąc czekać ani chwili dłużej. Po tym, jak zostawiłam Edwarda, cały czas miałam wyrzuty sumienia. Nasze spotkanie nie tak powinno się zakończyć. Prawie wyrwałam z ręki Jake'a pomiętą, cienką kopertę. Rozdarłam zabezpieczenie i wyjęłam białą kartkę:

_Bello,_

_Będę czekał. Nie mam pojęcia, co teraz przechodzisz, ale wiedz, że Cię kocham i będę kochał - obojętnie, co się stanie. Poprosiłem Jake'a, by nad Tobą czuwał, skoro sam nie mogę._

_Twój na wieki – Edward._

Nawet teraz mnie rozumie, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłam. Złożyłam kartkę na cztery części, umieściłam ją z powrotem w kopercie i wsunęłam do kieszeni spodni.

- Jake, proszę, przekaż Edwardowi, że... że nic mi nie będzie. Jak tylko dowiem się, w jaki sposób pozbyć się wilczego przekleństwa, sama złożę mu wizytę.

- Wilczego przekleństwa? Wypraszam sobie, to zaszczyt. Słyszałem, że jesteś piękną śnieżnobiałą suczką.

- Jacobie Black, od kiedy stałeś się taki wulgarny? Chyba nie chcesz mieć mnie za swojego wroga, potrafię teraz nieźle kąsać. Zresztą wątpię, żeby Edward oceniał moją zwierzęcą transformację w kategoriach piękna. To pewnie twoja wybujała wyobraźnia.

- Nic na to nie poradzę, że teraz kręcisz mnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie dość, że nie śmierdzisz już pijawkami, to wydzielasz taki pociągający zapach. - Mówiąc to, podszedł do mnie i powąchał moje włosy tuż przy szyi. Zapach jego potu owionął mnie zupełnie. Korzenna woń przyjemnie kręciła w nosie.

- Jake, na Boga! Odsuń się ode mnie. Rola posłańca chyba nie zezwala na spoufalanie się z adresatem wiadomości. - Posłuchał grzecznie i odszedł na krok.

- Nigdy nie miałaś fantazji z listonoszem w roli głównej? - zapytał, mrugając okiem. Uderzyłam go po łopatce.

- Idź już, nie ma cię tu! – powiedziałam rozbawiona. - Mam sprawę do załatwienia.

- Nie ma mowy, to polecenie Edwarda. Mam cię chronić.

- Jake, wybacz, ale w obecnej sytuacji, potrafię zatroszczyć się sama o siebie. - Po namyśle, dodałam: - Ale być może przyda mi się towarzysz. Nie wiem, co dokładnie mnie czeka. Spotkajmy się w tym miejscu za trzy dni – nie wiedziałam, ile czasu będę musiała czekać na Lykainę - o tej samej porze, w porządku?

- Jak sobie życzysz, o pani! A, zapomniałbym - masz tu coś na ząb od pijawek. Pierwszy i ostatni raz dałem sobie założyć te worki. Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, ale to wszystko też ma swoje granice.

- Dzięki. - Wiedziałam, co dla niego znaczył bezpośredni kontakt z wampirami i byłam wdzięczna za poświęcenie.

Gdy Jacob zniknął z zasięgu mojego wzroku, zabrałam się za jedzenie. Zostawił mi całkiem pokaźny prowiant. Zdziwiłam się, że Jake dał się objuczyć sakwami, że w ogóle dał się dotknąć wampirom w wilczej postaci. Cały posiłek zjadłam od razu: cztery bułki z salami, półkrwisty stek z warzywami i grillowane kiełbaski. Edward domyślił się , że teraz mięso jest numerem jeden w moim menu. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Już pod wieczór byłam głodna, następnego dnia postanowiłam rozejrzeć się za posiłkiem. Nie chciałam oddalać się od prawdopodobnego punktu spotkania wilczycy. Wiedziałam, że jeśli natknę się na nią, to właśnie tu. Kiedyś już zaszczyciła mnie swoją obecnością w tym miejscu. Niestety w okolicy nie znalazłam niczego poza trującymi grzybami i kicającym zającem. Może w wilczej formie zdecydowałabym się na taką ucztę, ale w obecnej nie uśmiechało mi się spożywanie surowego mięsa. Nadal nie miałam pojęcia, jak dochodzi do przemiany. Pierwsza transformacja była całkowicie spontaniczna i zapewne spowodował ją zbyt bliski kontakt z naturalnym wrogiem. Oczekiwanie na tajemniczą istotę, o której nadal niewiele wiedziałam, coraz bardziej się dłużyło. Byłam coraz słabsza. Po dwóch dniach wreszcie się zjawiła. Przez ten czas niczego nie jadłam, nie chciałam przegapić okazji do spotkania. Cała się trzęsłam, oblał mnie zimny pot – zwiastun omdlenia. Na szczęście nie straciłam przytomności. Lykaina dotknęła mnie swoją gorącą dłonią. W chwili, gdy jej ręka zetknęła się z moją skórą, poczułam przepływające przeze mnie przyjemne prądy. Przekazywała mi siłę, drżąc przy tym na całym ciele. Podczas tego rytuału jasna poświata zniknęła i mogłam obejrzeć Lykainę w pełnej krasie. Miała aksamitną skórę - muśniętą słońcem, niebieskie oczy z żółtymi refleksami, w których widziałam, jak mi się wydawało, bezkres. To słowo przyszło mi na myśl, gdy ją obserwowałam. Jej twarz była idealnie proporcjonalna: w kształcie serca z małym, zgrabnym nosem pośrodku i malinowymi usteczkami. Tak – usta były małe, ale jędrne i mięsiste. Patrzyłam na nią niczym cielę na malowane wrota, czerpiąc z niej energię.

- Dość! Tyle ci wystarczy! - Oderwała się ode mnie. - Moje dziecko, wezwałaś mnie. Co się stało, jesteś już gotowa? - Lykaina traktowała mnie tak, jak Veronika, tymczasem wyglądała jakby była najwyżej o dwa lata starszą siostrą. Tylko białe włosy i dziwne oczy dezorientowały.

- Do czego gotowa? Czy na to, co masz na myśli, można być przygotowanym?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała szczerze – Jestem wilkołakiem od zawsze.

- W takim razie nie wiesz, jak ja się czuję. Dla mnie to przekleństwo! Nie chcę takiego losu!

- Myślałam, że będziesz cieszyła się z długowiecznego życia... poza tym... mój czas na Ziemi się skończył. Pełniłam moje zadanie dłużej niż ktokolwiek przede mną. Nie mam już siły!

- Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego sama nie spłodziłaś sobie następcy? - Popatrzyła na mnie smutno.

- Myślisz, że nie próbowałam? Zaszłam w ciążę sto dwadzieścia trzy lata, cztery miesiące i pięć dni temu, ale Matka Ziemia nie stanęła po mojej stronie. - Dotknęła mnie ręką, zamykając powieki. Powiedziała, żebym również zamknęła swoje. Przed oczami ukazały mi się obrazy z jej przeszłości:

_Miała na imię Julianne Dominique, narodziła się jako wilkołak, ale całe dzieciństwo spędziła w ciele człowieka. _Dzięki temu dowiedziałam się, że strażnicy mają również własne imiona_. Migawki z jej życia pokazywały szczęście: bawiła się w lesie, tańczyła na łące w deszczu, plotła wianki, śpiewała opowieści o wilkach i tuliła się do matki. Kiedy miała siedemnaście lat, matka pocałowała ją w czoło, i nic nie mówiąc, ukąsiła w przedramię, a następnie przekazała jej swą moc. Z każdą minutą słabła, aż wyzionęła ducha. Julianne przez dwa lata błąkała się po lesie, nie mogąc zaakceptować swego losu, w tym czasie zmieniła się cztery razy. W każdym przypadku w obronie lasu przed ingerencją człowieka. Zrozumiała swoje przeznaczenie, gdy uważnie zanalizowała śpiewane przez siebie pieśni, które opisywały legendy strażników. Jej matka należała do rodu wywodzącego się ze Starego Kontynentu. Przywędrowała tu, ponieważ w Europie było ich zbyt wielu. Pewnego dnia Julianne natknęła się na młodego mężczyznę, wędrującego przez jej rezerwat. Obserwowała go podczas całej podróży. Zawsze dbał o to, by nie niszczyć otaczającej go przyrody. Żył w zgodzie z naturą i celebrował jej piękno. Wieczorami rozpalał ognisko, grał na gitarze, śpiewając czarujące pieśni. Zupełnie inne, opowiadające o życiu człowieka, smutkach i radościach oraz nieszczęśliwej miłości. Julianne nie wiedziała, co to miłość do mężczyzny, ale podświadomie czuła coś do tego człowieka. Zakochała się w jego głosie. Zaczęła mu odpowiadać swoimi śpiewami, po jakimś czasie ukazała się oczarowanemu nią mężczyźnie. Przychodziła zawsze wieczorami, tuż przed snem. Siadali przy ogniu, a on opowiadał jej o życiu w cywilizacji. Lykaina poczuła, że to ten jedyny, który może dać jej potomka. Uwiodła mężczyznę, ten zaś nigdy nie miał tak gorącej kochanki. Rozbudziła wszystkie jego zmysły i pragnienia. Nie chciał jej opuszczać, a ona nie potrafiła od niego uciec. Kiedy spostrzegł, że Julianne zaszła w ciążę, chciał ją zabrać ze sobą, pokazać świat. Cieszyli się na narodziny potomka. Po dziewięciu tygodniach, dokładnie jak u wadery, zaczęła rodzić. Niestety piękne, jasnowłose dziecko urodziło się martwe. Julianne z rozpaczy i złości przeistoczyła się w wilka i rozszarpała ostrymi kłami klatkę piersiową swojego towarzysza. Następnie wyrwała ociekające krwią serce, po czym uciekła jak najdalej od ciała. Rano, przeistoczona w człowieka, gdy zorientowała się, co stało się poprzedniego dnia – wróciła na miejsce zdarzenia. Zanosząc się płaczem, wykopała grób dla zamordowanego w amoku kochanka. Kopała gołymi rękoma w twardej ziemi, zdarłszy naskórek do krwi. Pochowała nigdy niepoślubionego męża i syna__**. **__Od tej pory samotność tylko bolała._

- Przepraszam, nie miałam pojęcia. Wybacz. - Spuściłam głowę. Cały bunt, który odczuwałam, ulotnił się niczym powietrze w dmuchanym baloniku. Zapomniałam, o co miałam walczyć.

- Nie szkodzi, kochanie. To jeden z powodów, przez które nie chcę już żyć. Pragnę sięgnąć gwiazd. - Uśmiechnęła się.

- Rozumiem, długie życie musi być w końcu uciążliwe, szczególnie,gdy dźwigamy ciężar wiecznego bólu, ale musisz wiedzieć, że wybrałaś niewłaściwą osobę. Tym przeznaczeniem skażesz mnie na samotność. Będę tak samo nieszczęśliwa jak ty.

- Nie chcę cię na nic skazywać. Miałam nadzieję, że sama zaakceptujesz tę drogę, dlatego nie przekazałam ci jeszcze całej mocy... Dlatego jeszcze żyję.

- Zaczekaj, czy chciałaś, żebym sama przekonała się do roli Lykainy? Czy to znaczy, że mogę nią nie zostać? - Nastała długa cisza. W oczach kobiety zaszkliły się łzy.

- Tak, moja droga, możesz uniknąć przeznaczenia, jakim cię naznaczyłam. Zazwyczaj żaden strażnik nie daje wyboru swemu następcy. Staramy się, żeby był to nasz potomek, tylko Lykosi wybierają ludzi na kolejnych protektorów. To mój duch dałby ci długowieczność i pełne moce. Jeśli nie chcesz przyjąć daru, będę zmuszona szukać dalej i czekać. - Smutek w jej oczach był tak dojmujący, że nie mogłam być samolubna i poprosić o zwolnienie z obowiązków, a później wrócić do mojego szczęśliwego życia. Chciałam jej pomóc.

- Julianne... Mogę tak do ciebie mówić? - Przerwała mi.

- Lepiej nie, moje prawdziwe imię zakopałam wraz z ukochanym i dzieckiem. Nazywaj mnie Lykainą. Teraz jestem tylko nią.

- A więc, Lykaino, nie chcę być twoją następczynią. Jestem zaszczycona, że mnie wybrałaś, ale życie, które mi oferujesz, byłoby dla mnie takim samym utrapieniem, jakim jest teraz dla ciebie. Jednakże nie chcę cię zostawiać samej. Za uwolnienie mnie od bycia strażniczką, oferuję pomoc przy poszukaniu następcy. Co ty na to? Czy w ten sposób obie zaznamy szczęścia? - Zastanowiła się chwilę.

- Myślę, że tak. Wieść niesie, że narodziło się nowe wilcze dziecię w Krainie, skąd pochodzi moja matka. Myślę, że tam mogłabyś poszukać mojego następcy.

- A gdzie dokładnie? Europa jest wielka.

- Wyczujesz strażników. Moja matka urodziła się w Niemczech. Tam i na wschód od Germanii znajdziesz wiele wilczych stad, powinni być też Lykosi. Pamiętaj, że ta osoba musi chcieć przejąć moje terytorium, inaczej po jakimś czasie ucieknie i rezerwat nie będzie miał strażnika.

- W porządku. Czy zmiany w moim ciele będą nadal tak szybko postępować, czy mogę jakoś kontrolować przemianę?

- Po pierwszej transformacji nie powinnaś już dostrzegać zmian w ludzkim ciele. Bycie wilkołakiem daje młodość, proces starzenia znacznie by się spowolnił. Jedyną rzeczą, która może być dla ciebie uciążliwa, są włosy. Rosną bardzo szybko. Po jakimś czasie i po przekazaniu całej mocy, zyskałyby barwę bieli. Twoje wilcze futro już jest białe, ale to normalne. Ród strażników nosi właśnie taki kolor sierści. Po każdej przemianie będziesz silniejsza, resztę zdolności przekazałabym ci, gdybyś chciała zająć moje miejsce. Nie bój się, nie powinnaś zmienić się w wilka wśród ludzi. Jedynie w przypadku bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Twoje ciało samo wyczuwa ten moment. Martwię się tylko o to, jak tam trafisz. Nie mam pieniędzy do zaoferowania, a te z pewnością ułatwiłby sprawę.

- Faktycznie, nie pomyślałam o tym, ale chyba znajdę na to sposób. Nie pojadę na tę wyprawę sama.

- Zabierzesz ze sobą tego wampira? - spytała podejrzliwie. Nie wiem, skąd mogła o nim wiedzieć, czyżby czytała w myślach?

- Nie, przyjaciela. Chcąc nie chcąc będę musiała go wziąć. Wiesz, on jest wilkołakiem jak ty, no , może nie do końca. Jest zmiennokształtnym.

- Ach, słyszałam o tych wilczkach z indiańskiego plemienia. Pocieszne pieski, ale zdecydowanie słabsze.

- Jacob nie byłby zadowolony z twojej opinii, nadyma się jak paw z powodu swojej natury i nie może zrozumieć, że ja nie chcę zostać Lykainą.

- Już czas, wróć jak najszybciej – powiedziała ni stąd, ni zowąd. Pomachała mi ręką, a potem błyskawicznie się oddaliła, zabierając za sobą białe światło.

Zaraz po tym, jak zniknęła, zjawił się Jacob.

- Jestem trochę za wcześnie, ale musisz mi wybaczyć, nie mogłem usiedzieć w domu.

- Dobrze, nawet lepiej. Potrzebujemy pieniędzy na podróż i, cholera, paszporty, że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam. - Zaklęłam, wściekła na to, że ktoś kiedyś ustalił granice między państwami i że nie można się swobodnie przemieszczać.

- Pieniądze nie są przeszkodą, Edward dał mi sporą kwotę w razie potrzeby - chyba coś przeczuwał albo Alice maczała w tym swoje palce. Paszporty muszę nam załatwić, ale sądzę, że dla Cullenów to żaden problem. Dzień zwłoki to nic, jeśli chcesz, możesz zatrzymać się u mnie. Słyszałem, że na wampiry reagujesz gorzej niż my. - Zaśmiał się. Zignorowałam tę uwagę.

- Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia. Lecimy do Niemiec, ale najpierw musimy przestudiować atlas i oznaczyć cele naszych poszukiwań. Oczywiście będą to wszystkie lasy i parki przyrody.

**AN: Betowały AngelsDream i thingrodiel**

**Mam wielką prośbę, jeśli czytasz tu moje opowiadanie, zostaw po sobie komentarz! Jestem ciekawa, jakie masz wrażenia po czytaniu. Zapraszam też do wyrażania opinii na twilightseries(kropka)fora9kropka)pl w dziale FanFicton, Kącik Pisarza, Lykaina.**

**Pozdrawiam wszystkich serdecznie. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Willkommen in Deutschland

AN: Przedstawiam z wielkim opóźnieniem kolejną odsłonę Lykainy. Ktoś tutaj ją czyta w ogóle? Zostały jeszcze trzy odcinki. :p Czekam na jakieś komentarze. Postaci należą do Stephanii Meyer (oczywiście poza tymi, które sama wykreowałam ;) )

Willkommen in Deutschland

Midnight by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Pobiegliśmy razem do La Push. Jacob w postaci wilka, ja w ludzkiej formie. Spokojnie dorównywałam mu kroku, mimo iż napędzałam się tylko dwiema nogami. Wstąpiła we mnie żyłka rywalizacji. Tak bardzo chciałam go prześcignąć, że moje ciało reagowało mimowolnie na wołanie umysłu. Mięśnie napinały się przy każdym kroku, krew buzowała w żyłach, napierała na ściany naczyń. Czułam, jakbym rosła. Ciało nie mieściło się w ciasnej skórze. Musiałam zmienić je niczym wąż, który, kiedy stawał się za duży, opuszczał swą zewnętrzną powłokę. Wzrok wyostrzył się jeszcze bardziej. Nagle przyspieszyłam i zostawiłam w tyle brudnozłotego wilczka. Tak, wilczka. Lykaina miała rację, strażnicy są więksi. Wyglądał przy mnie jak wyrośnięty szczeniak. Zerknęłam na kompana. W jego oczach widziałam złość. Uśmiechnął się diabelsko. Wiem, nie powinnam mówić, że wilk się uśmiecha, ale on uniósł górne wargi, obnażając białe zębiska, a grafitowe wąsy zadrżały przy tym, jak trzepocące skrzydła ważki. Zawyłam radośnie, kiwając łbem. _Chyba dam mu fory - nie przeżyłby tego, że kolejna dziewczyna jest szybsza od niego _– pomyślałam i zaczęłam udawać wyczerpanie zbyt forsownym tempem.  
Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu Blacków, zmęczenie dało znać o sobie. Ostatnie dni były zbyt bogate w wrażenia i dalekie przebieżki. Nie potrafiłam się ot tak zmienić na powrót w człowieka. Po transformacji w wilka zawsze musiałam odczekać do świtu, by znów cieszyć się ludzkim ciałem. Kiwnęłam łbem na łóżko, żeby dać znak Jacobowi, iż odstępuje mu to szacowne posłanie, sama zaś umościłam się na puchatym dywaniku z imitowanej skóry niedźwiedzia, który leżał przed łóżkiem.  
- Jak sobie chcesz, Bells. Tylko żebyś rano nie wkradała mi się pod kołdrę. - Prychnęłam w odpowiedzi. - No, już uspokój się. Miłych snów – dodał. Jednym susem wskoczył do łóżka, przykrył się narzutą i po chwili rzucił na fotel swoje spodenki. Spał bez niczego, amator naturszczyzny.  
Po chwili poczułam, że ręka chłopaka zawisła z łóżka, dotykając mojego futra. Głaskał mnie delikatnie, wplątywał palce w gęstą sierść, drapiąc po karku. Przy jego dotyku po plecach rozchodził się lekki dreszcz, ale jednocześnie czułam się zrelaksowana i zadowolona. Przerwał pieszczotę znienacka, nadal trzymając swoją dłoń na mojej szyi. Po całym pokoju rozległo się głośne chrapanie. Miałam wielką ochotę pstryknąć go palcami w nos, ale niestety było to niemożliwe. Oparłam łeb o przednie łapy i zasnęłam. Zbudziło mnie słońce, które wstawało z tej samej strony, gdzie znajdowały się okna do pokoju Jacoba. Znów byłam kobietą.  
- Nie miałam tego od początku, prawda? - Wskazałam ręką na koc.  
- Przykryłem cię zaraz po tym, jak się przebudziłem. Choć muszę się przyznać, że nie zamykałem oczu. Jesteś aniołem, kiedy śpisz.  
- Jacob, przestań! Mam już dosyć twoich sprośnych tekstów! Pozwoliłeś, żebym tu leżała na podłodze? - zapytałam z pretensją w głosie.  
- Bello, chyba nie chciałabyś znaleźć się w moim łóżku. To by znaczyło, że musiałabyś mieć ze mną kontakt cielesny przy przenoszeniu twego boskiego ciała. – Zaśmiał się perfidnie.  
- W porządku, dajmy już temu spokój. - Wiedziałam, że nie ma sensu wplątywać się w dalszą wymianę kąśliwych uwag z erotycznym podtekstem w tle. U Jacoba wszystko sprowadza się do jednego. - Czas, żebyś poszedł załatwić dla nas paszporty, a ja... muszę się jakoś ogarnąć. Pożyczyłbyś mi jakieś ciuchy?  
- Chociaż w moich wyglądałabyś równie seksownie, proponuję, żebyś poszukała czegoś w szafie Rachel, na pewno się nie obrazi. Śniadanie czeka na dole, ja lecę do Cullenów. Aha, powiedziałem o wszystkim Billy'emu. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zła. Byłoby mi trudno ukryć twoją obecność. Rozsiewasz zapachy po całym domu, wilczyco. - Uderzyłam go w bark.  
- Idź już, Black. Żałuję, że jestem na ciebie skazana.  
- A ja przeciwnie, Bells - powiedział to z dziwnym uśmieszkiem i zniknął za drzwiami.  
Owinęłam się kocem i poszłam do pokoju Rachel. Wyciągnęłam z szafy pierwszą lepszą bawełnianą sukienkę, zwinęłam włosy w wysoki kok i zawiązałam je elastyczną opaską, którą znalazłam na toaletce. Zanim doprowadzę się do porządku, powinnam przywitać tatę Jake'a. I tak wiedział już o mojej wizycie, a poza tym ostro burczało mi w brzuchu. Billy o nic nie pytał. Doszłam do wniosku, że Jake musiał mu w zarysie opowiedzieć moją historię - o tym, czym się stałam. Patrzył na mnie z podziwem, ale i smutkiem. Kiedy spytałam, dlaczego miał taką zafrasowaną minę, odpowiedział, że żal mu, iż chcę się wyrzec tak wspaniałego dziedzictwa. Nie odpowiedziałam, sama nie wiedziałam, co myśleć o mojej przemianie. Cieszyłam się, że nie byłam zwyczajna. Nowe umiejętności mnie pociągały, ale samotność odsuwała pokusę przyjęcia daru Lykainy. Po zjedzeniu góry kanapek pobiegłam na górę, wcześniej mówiąc Billy'emu, żeby nie wspominał Charliemu o moim powrocie. Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Miałam trochę czasu dla siebie, gdyż - chcąc nie chcąc - byłam uziemiona. Nie mogłam się pojawić w miejscu publicznym, a takim było z pewnością La Push. Wszyscy mnie poszukiwali. Postanowiłam wykorzystać nieobecność Jacoba i skorzystać z dobrodziejstw XXI wieku. Ciepły prysznic, a potem sesja w Internecie. Z ciekawości szukałam połączeń do Niemiec. Będzie nas czekała długa droga, ale ja już miałam za sobą podobną przygodę, Jacob poleci po raz pierwszy. Wstępnie rozglądałam się za najbardziej zalesionymi obszarami Niemiec i z rozpaczą zauważyłam, że prawie cała Europa jest zielona. Jak dobrze, że możemy się ograniczyć do jednego kraju. Doszłam do wniosku, iż najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaczniemy eksplorację terenu od południowej części tego kraju. Dodatkowym argumentem, by tak postąpić było miejsce naszego lądowania: Frankfurt nad Menem. Stamtąd będziemy mogli rozpocząć nasze poszukiwania. Z dalszymi ustaleniami postanowiłam zaczekać do powrotu mojego towarzysza. Zalogowałam się na mojej skrzynce mailowej. Miałam ponad sto nieodebranych wiadomości. Większość z nich wysłała Renee, były też trzy krótkie maile od Charliego. Wysłał je, choć nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Chciał po prostu wykorzystać każdą możliwość kontaktu ze mną i nadal wierzył, że wrócę - poczułam ukłucie w sercu, łzy zaczęły płynąć nieprzerwanie. Zraniłam tak wiele osób. Nie byłam nawet pewna, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie zrekompensować im ten ból. Tak bardzo chciałam odpisać, dać znak życia, napisać choćby jedno uspokajające słowo: _Wrócę_. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie mogę mamić ich nadzieją, dopóki nie będę pewna, że jestem wolna. Wylogowałam się i wyłączyłam monitor. Nie mogłam przebrnąć przez rozpaczliwą korespondencję od moich rodziców i bliskich. Nawet Jessica napisała wzruszający list, w którym obwiniała się za moje zniknięcie, prosząc o wybaczenie. Zrobiło mi się jej żal, choć w pewnym sensie miała rację. Niewątpliwie przyczyniła się do sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłam. Położyłam się na łóżku Jacoba i zamknęłam oczy, by zgłębić się we własne myśli. Zastanawiałam się, czy nam się uda. A jeśli nie, to co wtedy zrobimy. Nie zostawię strażniczki samej z tym problemem. Głośne wejście Jacoba wybudziło mnie z rozmyślań.  
- Paszporty będą gotowe w dzień wylotu, bilety mamy już kupione i wydrukowane – oznajmił.  
- To kiedy lecimy? - zapytałam zaspanym głosem.  
- Pojutrze - odpowiedział i zaraz dodał: - Głodna?  
- Bardzo.  
Słysząc moją odpowiedź, pokiwał ręką, żebyśmy zeszli na dół. Billy przygotował grillowanego kurczaka i upiekł ziemniaki w mundurkach. Zapach mieszanki ziół, którymi przyprawił danie, przyjemnie drażnił nozdrza. Miałam ochotę chwycić swoją połówkę ptaka za nogę i najpierw oderwać aromatyczną, przypieczoną skórkę, a później zagłębić zęby w soczystym, białym mięsie. Ostatkiem sił opanowałam swoje barbarzyńskie zapędy i, jak na damę przystało, posłużyłam się widelcem i nożem, by obskubać kurczaka do nagich kości, na których nie pozostały nawet chrząstki. Posileni poszliśmy z powrotem do pokoju Jake'a, by zaplanować nasz pobyt na Starym Kontynencie. Zastanawiałam się, co mówił mój chłopak, ale nie zapytałam. Jacob nic nie wspomniał o wizycie u Cullenów, poza uzgodnieniami co do wyjazdu. Doszłam do wniosku, że Edward postanowił zostawić mnie w spokoju, dopóki nie uporządkuję swojego życia. Zawsze był wobec mnie wyrozumiały, aż za bardzo.  
Jacob przyniósł colę i paluszki, po czym zabraliśmy się do pracy. Studiowaliśmy atlas do późnej nocy, oznaczając każdy las i trasę naszej wędrówki. Coraz częściej przecierałam oczy ze zmęczenia. Wtedy Jake zamknął książkę i chwycił mnie pod ramię, by podnieść z podłogi.  
- No już, księżniczko, dzisiaj nie dam ci spać na ziarnku grochu. Kurczę, zawsze chciałem cię zobaczyć w moim łóżku – mamrotał pod nosem. Nie zwracałam na to uwagi, nie miałam siły otworzyć ust. Gdy tylko przytuliłam głowę do miękkiej poduszki, zasnęłam. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętam z chwili, nim całkowicie straciłam władzę nad sobą, to ciepłe ciało przyklejone do mojego. Kiedy wstałam, byłam sama. Na dole słyszałam śmiech Jake'a i radosny głos Billa.  
Zeszłam na dół ubrana w luźne spodnie dresowe i pasiasty, tęczowy top.  
- O, Bella, wstałaś – krzyknął radośnie przyjaciel. - Siadaj do stołu, dzisiaj ja dla ciebie gotowałem. - Postawił przede mną wielki talerz wypełniony pół ściętą jajecznicą na bekonie i cebuli. Zanurzyłam widelec w miękkiej i soczystej papce, nabijając na sztuciec kawałki przyprażonego, słonego mięsa. Jajka przyjemnie spływały mi po przełyku i wędrowały sobie tylko znanymi ścieżkami w układzie pokarmowym, a ja wkładałam kolejne porcje do buzi.  
- Mmm, pyszne. Teraz już wiem, kto będzie troszczył się o posiłek podczas naszej wyprawy.- Komplement sprawił przyjemność Jake'owi, bo szeroki uśmiech wcale nie znikał z jego twarzy. Billy przeprosił nas i pojechał do salonu, a ja, gdy tylko skończyłam jedzenie, nie omieszkałam wygarnąć co nieco młodemu chojrakowi.  
- Tylko nie myśl, że ta jajecznica wszystko załagodzi. Sądziłeś, że nie będę pamiętała, iż położyłeś się przy mnie i przytuliłeś?  
- Ależ skąd, uwielbiam patrzeć, jak jesteś zadowolona, a ostatnio zadowolenie sprawia ci pełny żołądek. Może w ten sposób trafię do twojego serca – zachichotał.  
- Edward też jest dobrym kucharzem, nie dodawaj sobie! Poza tym, naprawdę nie życzę sobie takich sytuacji. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz i to się już nie powtórzy.  
- Jak sobie chcesz, ale nie zauważyłem, żebyś protestowała, w końcu sama otworzyłaś do mnie ramiona. - Tym zdaniem zbił mnie z tropu. Czułam, jak robię się czerwona. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.  
- Muszę się wykąpać - wybełkotałam i pognałam na górę.  
Gdy wyszłam spod prysznica, Jacoba już nie było. Billy powiedział, że poszedł jeszcze coś załatwiać. Ciekawe co, skoro paszporty będę gotowe dopiero na jutro. Nie miałam co z sobą począć, dusiłam się w czterech ścianach małego pokoju. Z nudów zaczęłam porządkować szafę Jake'a. Był potwornym bałaganiarzem. Wszystkie ciuchy były rzucone w nieładzie i pogniecione. Pobiegłam do dużego Blacka, jak zwykłam czasami mawiać na ojca przyjaciela, i poprosiłam o żelazko oraz deskę do prasowania. Powiedział mi, gdzie je znajdę i po chwili zagrzebałam się w stosie ubrań wyrośniętego nastolatka. Większość z nich była już na niego za mała, dlatego poskładałam je w kostkę i włożyłam do plastikowego worka. Na pewno znajdzie się jakiś dzieciak, który będzie mógł zrobić z nich użytek. Resztę pasujących ciuchów poukładałam na wyczyszczonych z kurzu półkach. Następnie zabrałam się na odkurzanie książek, które ułożyłam w porządku alfabetycznym, rozdzielając je na gatunki. Nie chciałam grzebać w cudzych, osobistych rzeczach, dlatego w ogóle nie ruszyłam biurka. A tak mnie korciło! Nie mogłam patrzeć na panujący tam chaos. Odkurzyłam cały pokój, zaścieliłam łóżko, a na koniec zabrałam się za mycie okien. Było widać, że w domu brakuje kobiecej ręki. Mężczyźni nauczyli się gotować i zaspokajać najbardziej istotne potrzeby, ale nie dbali już o detale. Kiedy polerowałam ostatnią szybę, zauważyłam sylwetkę dobrze zbudowanego Indianina zbliżającego się do domu. Zmierzwił stręczące, krótkie włosy i, zauważywszy mnie, pomachał. Nie było to machanie na przywitanie, był raczej wkurzony. Dopiero później zdałam sobie sprawę z jakiego powodu. Spokojnie doszedł do drzwi wejściowych, a kiedy przekroczył próg domu zerwał się i natychmiast przybiegł do swojego pokoju.  
- Zwariowałaś? Przecież jesteś tu incognito! A ty pucujesz okna, jakbyś chciała się wszystkim pokazać.  
- Przepraszam... nie pomyślałam – odparłam skruszona.  
- Najważniejsze, że nikt cię nie widział. Nie widział, prawda?  
- Wątpię, ja nikogo nie zauważyłam.  
- I co tu się stało, do cholery? Teraz nic nie znajdę.  
- Trzeba było mnie nie zostawiać samej. Nie miałam, co robić. Musiałam się czymś zająć, żeby nie myśleć.  
- Niewątpliwie przestałaś myśleć, skoro machałaś szmatą po oknach. No dobra, to teraz spakujemy się. Możesz skorzystać z ubrań Rachel, tak jak do tej pory. Edward kupił nam rozmówki angielsko - niemieckie, gdybyśmy musieli uzyskać jakieś informacje. Mam jednak nadzieję, że oni tam w tej Europie mówią sprawnie w naszym języku, to zdecydowanie ułatwiłoby nam sprawę komunikacji. Pytałaś Lykainę, czy tamta strażniczka będzie znała angielski?  
- Nie, nie pomyślałam.  
- Pięknie, już drugi raz! - Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego tak diametralnie zmienił swój stosunek do mnie. Najpierw zaloty, a teraz docinki. Dzieciak! Widząc niezadowoloną minę, potargał moje włosy i powiedział: - No już, dziś możemy wyjść i się przewietrzyć, ale po zmierzchu. Pójdziemy do lasu.  
Zgodziłam się, kiwając głową. Jacob przez cały czas milczał, ja też postanowiłam się nie odzywać. To był najbardziej krępujący spacer, jaki mi się przytrafił, choć z drugiej strony byłam wdzięczna, że Jake przestał się dwuznacznie wobec mnie zachowywać.  
Trzecią noc w domu Blacków spędziłam w pokoju Rachel. Tym razem zabezpieczyłam się przed niepożądanymi kontaktami cielesnymi z przyjacielem. Czułam, że to nie fair zarówno w stosunku do Edwarda, jak i w stosunku do Jake'a. Jego śmiałość zadziwiała. Wiedziałam, że lubi mnie bardziej, niż powinien, ale jego sugestie były kiedyś bardziej subtelne. Niby nie naciskał, nie mówił, że jest lepszy od krwiopijcy, ale starał się korzystać z każdej nadarzającej się okazji, by być blisko, otwarcie flirtował. Dziś zmienił nieco nastawienie. Uspokoił się, ale nie miałam pewności, czy ten stan będzie trwał permanentnie. Zasnęłam bez większych problemów, choć w głowie kołatały się różne myśli i mieszane uczucia wobec przyjaciela, który postanowił dla mnie przemierzyć połowę świata. Wstałam o czwartej rano. Jacob właśnie wrócił od Cullenów z naszymi świeżo wyrobionymi paszportami. Embry pełnił funkcję szofera, odwożąc nas na lotnisko w Seattle. Jacob wtajemniczył go połowicznie w całą sytuację i zabronił mówić, gdzie i z kim wyjechał. W samochodzie znowu zapanowała cisza. Call dyskretnie, ale nie niespostrzeżenie przyglądał mi się w lusterku. Nie śmiał jednak otworzyć buzi. Kiedy już wystartowaliśmy z lotniska i znaleźliśmy się na odpowiedniej wysokości do lotu, Jacob wyjął słuchawki walkmana i poprosił, żeby go obudzić przed lądowaniem. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy to czasem nie sprawka Edwarda. Może wyczytał coś w myślach Blacka i przywołał go do porządku. Jak dla mnie mogło tak być, ale chciałabym móc się do kogoś odezwać, skoro nie podróżowałam sama. W Waszyngtonie musieliśmy czekać trzy godziny na docelowy samolot. Poszliśmy do łazienki, żeby się odświeżyć, a później na obiad.  
- Jake, powiedz mi, co się stało? Dlaczego mnie ignorujesz, nie odzywasz się? - zapytałam podczas krępującego czekania na nasze zamówienie.  
- Bello, musisz pytać? Robisz to, żeby być z tym krwiopijcą, odrzucając taki dar.  
- Tak, odrzucam, ale czy zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego? Nie chcę być sama, a życie Lykainy równa się wiecznej samotności.  
- Mogłabyś być ze mną – odpowiedział cicho. - Jeśli będę się zmieniał, mogę żyć tak samo długo, jak ty. Będę cię wspierał.  
- Nie, mylisz się. Nie mógłbyś być ze mną. Prędzej czy później bym cię zabiła, znienawidziłabym siebie na zawsze. A poza tym wiesz, że Edward...  
- Edward, Edward i Edward, bla, bla, bla. Jakoś nie widziałem, żebyś za nim tęskniła. Poradzi sobie, twardy z niego chłopak.  
- Dobrze, to może jednak skończmy ten temat, ja zdania nie zmienię. Chciałabym tylko, żebyś potrafił być moim przyjacielem. Żeby było jak kiedyś. - Jacob nic nie odpowiedział, ponieważ kelner przyniósł nasz obiad. Jedliśmy w milczeniu, a potem poszliśmy na odprawę. Na początku lotu natrafiliśmy na lekkie turbulencje, ale po kilku minutach wszytko się uspokoiło i reszta podroży przebiegała bez zarzutu. Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy zasnęłam oparta o ramię Blacka. Jake nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr, żeby mnie nie obudzić. Zaspana otworzyłam oczy dopiero wtedy, gdy z głośników rozległ się głos stewardessy:

_Meine Damen und Herren, im Namen von Kapitän Bruce Donovan, unserer Crew und Lufthansa wollen wir Ihnen dafür danken, dass Sie mit uns geflogen sind. Wir sind soeben in Frankfurt am Main gelandet. Die Aussentemperatur beträgt zwanzig Grad Celsius. Wir begrüssen alle Fluggäste in Deutschland und wünschen Ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt. Wir hoffen Sie bald wieder auf einem unserer Flüge begrüssen zu dürfen._

Zrobiła krótką pauzę i powtórzyła całą kwestię po angielsku:

_Drodzy państwo, w imieniu kapitana Bruce'a Donovana, naszej załogi i linii lotniczej Lufthansa chcieliśmy podziękować Państwu za dzisiejszy lot. Jesteśmy już we Frankfurcie nad Menem. Temperatura na zewnątrz wynosi dwadzieścia stopni Celsjusza. Witamy wszystkich gości w Niemczech i życzymy szczęśliwego pobytu. Zapraszamy do ponownego skorzystania z naszych usług._

Byliśmy na miejscu. Jacoba urzekł język niemiecki. Podobał mu się twardy akcent. Prosto z lotniska pojechaliśmy do hotelu, żeby wypocząć po podróży. Byłam tak blisko celu. Tak blisko.


	8. Chapter 8 Na tropie

Tutułem wstępu muszę uprzedzić Was, że ta część jest zdecydowanie dla pełnoletnich czytelników!

Oznaczam więc rozdział **[+18]**.

Uprzedzam też, że pewien wątek może zniesmaczyć nawet osoby pełnoletnie. To jak go potraktowałam, wytłumaczę Wam pewnie później, po ujrzeniu Waszych opinii, aby nie zdradzać w tym miejscu treści.

Dziękuję cudownym betom, które stoją na straży.  
Dla nich ten rozdział. **thin, AngelsDream** dzięki, że ze mną jesteście.

Odsłuchajcie piosenki, proszę! Uwielbiam ją. ^^

**8. Na tropie**

Do rozdziału polecam piosenkę: Silence by Delirium

Po wylądowaniu natychmiast wezwaliśmy taksówkę, która zawiozła nas pod hotel. Zarezerwowaliśmy apartament z dwoma sypialniami. Męcząca podróż i zmiana strefy czasowej rozstroiły nas na tyle, że zaraz po kąpieli udaliśmy się do swoich łóżek. Nastawiłam zegarek na siódmą rano, by jak najszybciej przystąpić do poszukiwań. Wstałam wypoczęta i gotowa do rozpoczęcia przygody, a może powinnam powiedzieć - misji, po której stanę się na powrót normalną śmiertelniczką albo na wieki samotną lykainą. Wyszłam na balkon, trzymając w ręce kubek gorącej kawy - Jake zamówił ją wcześniej do pokoju. Chwilę później dołączył do mnie. Staliśmy w milczeniu, przyglądając się panoramie wielkiego miasta. Mimo wczesnej godziny na zewnątrz było ciepło. Lato dobiegało końca, a w Europie pogoda o tej porze bywała kapryśna. Nie przeszkadzałyby nam pierwsze chłody czy deszcz, ale gdy słońce ogrzewało nasze ciała, robiło się przyjemniej. Nie mogłam się nadziwić, że świat jest taki wielki. Przedwczoraj w La Push, Seattle, w Waszyngtonie, a dziś w oddalonym punkcie kuli ziemskiej i nadal było tak samo - ludzie, technika, gwar wielkiego miasta, ruch na ulicach. Nie spodziewałam się, że wszystko będzie tak barwne. Europejczycy kojarzyli mi się z upodobaniem do stonowanych ubiorów. Spieszący się do pracy czy szkoły piesi to nie szara masa, a kolorowy kalejdoskop. Kobiety nie bały się zabawy kolorami i zakładały wrzosowe płaszcze, zielone rajstopy, czerwone kapelusze. Oczywiście, że wśród idącego tłumu znalazło się wielu biznesmenów i bizneswomen, ubranych w klasyczną czerń czy szarość, ale nie brak tu indywidualności. O, właśnie przechodził chłopak w kolorowym irokezie! Poklepałam Jacoba po ramieniu, przerywając podziwianie widoków, by dać mu znak, że musimy się zbierać. Poszłam do łazienki, żeby odbyć poranną toaletę. Coraz bardziej doceniałam cywilizowane warunki. W chacie Veroniki musiałam się zadowolić kubłem zimnej wody i szarym mydłem, tu, podobnie jak u Jake'a, miałam ciepłą, bieżącą wodę, wypolerowane, wyraźnie oddające odbicie lustro i kosmetyki. W La Push ścięłam włosy do ramion, obecnie sięgały około dwa centymetry niżej. Wiedziałam już, że nie rosną bez ograniczeń. Jeśli zyskałyby długość za pupę, przestałby rosnąć, mnie jednak wydawało się to bardzo niepraktyczne i marzyłam o tym, by wszystko wróciło do normy również w tej materii. Mogłyby tylko zachować tę wspaniałą gęstość i połysk. Niestety pewnie jak zawsze zadziała zasada „coś za coś". Nałożyłam wygodne spodnie i lekką, niebieską koszulkę z długim rękawem. Kiedy wyszłam z łazienki, Jacob czekał już gotowy z naszymi plecakami.

Udaliśmy się na dworzec kolejowy, by stamtąd pojechać do pierwszego celu: Parku Narodowego Hoch – Taunus. To miejsce było nastawione głównie na rekreację. Już na pierwszy rzut oka doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie znajdziemy tam następcy dla Lykainy. Działalność ludzka była za bardzo zaawansowana. Ścieżki zdrowia, trasy do nordic walking, trasy wspinaczkowe, miejsca do grillowania, place zabaw, leśne zoo. Dodatkowo przez środek rozległego terenu przebiegała wielka autostrada. Byłam wściekła, że dzikie zwierzęta zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Przeczesaliśmy ten obszar dokładnie i zgodnie z naszymi przypuszczeniami nie spotkaliśmy śladów istot o nadprzyrodzonych mocach.  
Następnym punktem w planie był zalesiony teren na północny zachód od Frankfurtu, a w nim Park Homert i Ebbegebirge. Nie przemienialiśmy się, choć to przyspieszyłoby przeszukiwanie lasów. Wzięliśmy ze sobą skromne bagaże, ale i tak musieliśmy je dźwigać, co stanowiło problem w zwierzęcej formie. Powietrze było cudowne. Wyczuwałam nieznane mi odmiany roślin, zupełnie inną woń żywicy. Występowały tu drzewa zarówno liściaste, jak i iglaste. Natrafiliśmy też po drodze na wspaniałe kobierce liliowych wrzosów. Wydawały bardzo ożywczy zapach i wyglądały bajecznie. Miałam ochotę położyć się wśród nich i patrzeć w niebo, nic nie robiąc przez całe popołudnie. Tu i w kolejnych miejscach, które zbadaliśmy, nie było śladu ani zwykłych wilków, ani strażników. Robiło się ciemno, dlatego postanowiliśmy rozbić namiot gdzieś na uboczu i rozpalić ognisko, na którym upiekliśmy tonę kiełbasek, zakupionych po drodze. Najedzeni poszliśmy spać. Czułam się trochę niezręcznie w obecności Jake'a po tej nocy, którą spędziliśmy razem w łóżku. Nie winiłam go za to, że położył się obok mnie. Winiłam siebie za swoje myśli i to, że przy nim było mi tak dobrze. Pełny ubiór i szczelny śpiwór – mumia nie zniwelowały dziwnego drżenia mojej skóry, reagującej w ten sposób na bliskość chłopaka. Starałam się oddalić myślami od tego, co teraz, a wrócić do nocy spędzanych w obecności Edwarda. Przypomnieć sobie melodyjny głos, który usypiał mnie do snu. Jego kołysanka cicho przebijała się przez inne myśli i kilka minut później zasnęłam. Obudził mnie szelest rozpinanego suwaka - to Jake wytaczał się ze swojego śpiwora. Z potarganymi włosami i swoim nieodłącznym uśmiechem mógłby z powodzeniem wziąć udział w kampanii reklamowej drogiej bielizny dla mężczyzn. Wyglądał jak słodki drań. Odgarnęłam włosy, które przykleiły mi się do twarzy i również wygramoliłam się z ciepłego kokonu. Wyszłam na zewnątrz i natychmiast otrzeźwiałam dzięki chłodnemu powiewowi powietrza, który smagał mnie po policzkach. Zjedliśmy bułki z _Nutellą_ - krem czekoladowo-orzechowy ma to do siebie, że nie psuje się tak szybko jak wędlina, dlatego przygotowałam wczoraj rano pieczywo na słodko. Po skromnym śniadaniu umyliśmy zęby i byliśmy gotowi do kolejnego dnia w biegu.

Podążyliśmy na południe, najpierw w okolice Reinland Pfalz, a później do Saarlandu. Dalej nic. Wszędzie było czysto – widać, że dbano o przyrodę. Co rusz napotykaliśmy różne atrakcje przygotowane dla tubylców i turystów. Stawiano na spędzanie wolnego czasu wśród zieleni, na świeżym powietrzu. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu zachwycałabym się tym wszystkim, ale obecnie byłam wściekła, bo brakowało mi miejsc, gdzie natura została pozostawiona samej sobie. Gdzie znalazłabym poprzewracane przez wichurę drzewa, zarośnięte dzikie ścieżki, którymi przebiegały tylko zwierzęta, a nie szerokie i zadbane trasy do pieszych wędrówek czy rowerowych wycieczek. Zbliżaliśmy się już do granic tego kraju. Bałam się, że to może oznaczać, iż obraliśmy zły kierunek, co w konsekwencji spowoduje cofnięcie się w północno-wschodni rejon, a może nawet eksplorację sąsiednich krajów. To może potrwać wieki! Nie mogłam się poddawać. Była szansa, że nam się poszczęści tutaj, a jeśli nie, to będziemy szukać do skutku.

Biegliśmy miarowym tempem, rozglądając się na dookoła i węsząc. Po długich poszukiwaniach zachowywałam się już tak rutynowo, że omal przegapiłam zapach lekkiej korzennej nutki, która pojawiła się w powietrzu. Jacob pachniał podobnie, ale o wiele bardziej ostro i intensywnie. Ta woń była jak mgiełka, lecz zdecydowanie wyróżniała się spośród leśnych zapachów. Zawołałam Jake'a i pobiegliśmy tym tropem. Coraz bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do obiektu, który wydzielał rozpoznany zapach. Po chwili wbiegliśmy na małą polanę, na której beztrosko bawiły się dwa nagie berbecie. Myślałam przez chwilę, że znalazłam się w zaczarowanej krainie Alicji, gdzie zdarzały się same dziwne rzeczy. I tą dziwną sprawą było znalezienie dwóch na oko półtorarocznych lub dwuletnich chłopców pozostawionych całkowicie bez opieki. Malcy nie płakali, a gaworzyli sobie radośnie. Podeszliśmy bliżej, ciekawi oglądanej scenki, ale gdy byliśmy już w połowie drogi, spośród drzew wyskoczyła wielka, biała wilczyca. Jej oczy emanowały wrogością. Stanęła w pozie do ataku. Nastroszyła sierść na karku i groźnie powarkiwała. Co najdziwniejsze, nie przestraszyła chłopców, którzy zachichotali, widząc groźne zwierzę. Widziałam, że Jacob był zdenerwowany, momentalnie zmienił się w rdzawego wilka, na co dzieci klasnęły radośnie. Wilczyca opuściła fafle i przestała szczerzyć kły – była wyraźnie zdziwiona obrotem sytuacji. Niewątpliwie musiała rozpoznać, że Jake nie był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem – wyróżniał go zapach, intensywnie wyczuwalny przez strażników, ale najwidoczniej nie spotkała się ze zmiennokształtnymi przyjmującymi wilczą postać.

- Przybywamy w pokojowych zamiarach. Nie chcemy nikogo skrzywdzić – odparłam ostrożnie, starając się brzmieć przyjaźnie.  
Wilczyca powoli usiadła, ale nadal zachowywała ostrożność – gotowa, by za chwilę zaatakować w obronie nieświadomych potencjalnego zagrożenia dzieci.  
- Jestem półlykainą – można tak powiedzieć... W trakcie przemiany – powiedziałam szczerze po chwili milczenia. - Mam wrażenie, że ty też jesteś strażniczką i chronisz tego lasu. - Pokiwała twierdząco głową. Po tym geście miałam pewność, że rozumiała, co do niej mówiłam. - Mój przyjaciel to zmiennokształtny – towarzyszy mi w moim zadaniu. Szukamy wilczego dziecka, które mogłoby pełnić funkcję strażnika w lesie w Stanach Zjednoczonych – słuchała z uwagą, więc postanowiłam kontynuować: - Tamtejsza Lykaina nie miała własnego potomka. Długo sprawuje już pieczę nad lasem, dlatego wybrała mnie na swoją następczynię. Niestety ja się do tego nie nadaję. Nie chcę być wilczycą i żyć w samotności. Mam rodzinę i bliskich. Lykaina źle zinterpretowała moje zachowanie. Jej celem nie było odebranie mi życia śmiertelnika. Po prostu myślała, że nie chciałam już dłużej żyć tam, gdzie mieszkałam. Ale na szczęście dała mi wybór. - Na te słowa nastroszyła uszy, pokazując zdziwienie. - Za to, że pozwoliła mi zostać człowiekiem i nie dokonała dalszej transformacji, obiecałam jej pomóc odnaleźć właściwego następcę. Dlatego tu jesteśmy. Nie mamy złych zamiarów. - Wilczyca przez chwilę nie ruszała się. Zapadła niezręczna cisza i nie miałam pojęcia, czego można się po niej spodziewać. Jakieś dwie minuty później, a może mniej... Albo więcej – sama nie wiedziałam dokładnie, ile czasu minęło, bo ta chwila trwała dla mnie jak wieczność – powstała. Uniosła przednie łapy, stając na tylnych. W tej pozycji miała ponad dwa metry wysokości.

- Mówiłam, że Lykainy to nie byle wilczki - wyszeptałam do Jacoba.

Balansowała całym ciałem, okręcając się kilka razy wokół własnej osi. Dookoła niej rozprzestrzeniła się biała mgła, która po chwili rozrzedziła się na tyle, że mogliśmy zobaczyć piękną kobietę w srebrzystobiałych szatach. Jej długie włosy, uczesane w warkocz oplatały głowę, tworząc koszyk. Fryzura przypomniała mi podobnie uczesaną kobietę w bawarskim stroju, którą widziałam na zdjęciu w przewodniku. Na tę myśl na twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech, ale zaraz opamiętałam się, by opacznie nie zrozumiała mojego zachowania.

- Wierzę wam, nie kłamiesz. Rozmówmy się przy posiłku. Na pewno umieracie z głodu – powiedziała po angielsku z silnym, niemieckim akcentem. Przytaknęliśmy synchronicznie, na co ona się roześmiała.

Inge – takie imię nosiła i w przeciwieństwie do mojej opiekunki lubiła je stosować – była bardzo miłą i gościnną strażniczką – zupełne przeciwieństwo do zamkniętej w sobie i tajemniczej Julienne. A jednak mimo to zamartwiała się o przyszłość. Jej dzieci były jeszcze małe, ale rosną zdecydowanie szybciej, niż ludzkie, tymczasem ona musiała wybrać jednego z chłopców na strażnika. Jaka będzie przyszłość drugiego syna? Bała się o tym myśleć. Kiedy powiedzieliśmy jej, po co przyjechaliśmy - odparła, że spadliśmy jej z nieba. Była nieco zaszokowana, że jej problem tak szybko się rozwiążę i będzie musiała się pożegnać ze swoim potomkiem. Nie wiedziałam, czy mogłam jej opowiedzieć historię Lykainy. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że tak będzie lepiej. Jeśli dowie się, iż Julienne straciła dziecko, będzie wiedziała, że chłopiec znajdzie potrzebne mu ciepło i opiekę, a ponadto to, czego pragnęła dla niego - własne terytorium. Z bólem serca przytaknęła na moją propozycję. Nie była tylko pewna, który z bliźniaków miałby polecieć z nami. Poprosiła, żebyśmy zostali kilka dni, by poznać jej synów, zobaczyć, kto z nich przejawiał większe zainteresowanie nami. Miała już swój typ, bazując na charakterach dzieci, ale chciała się upewnić, że nie popełni błędu. Przystaliśmy na to. Kilka dni niczego nie zmienią, a fakt, że nasze poszukiwania przyniosły owoce, sam w sobie był wielkim sukcesem. Opowiedziałam jej o naszych poszukiwaniach i o moich wrażeniach, że brak tu dzikości, jaka występuję w rezerwacie Julienne. Zgodziła się z moją opinią i potwierdziła przypuszczenia, że strażnicy to gatunek na wymarciu, bo już prawie niepotrzebny. Choć obrońcy lasu mieli wielką moc, nie mogli sobie poradzić w pojedynkę z gromadami ludzi, którzy coraz chętniej wdzierali się w każdy zielony teren. Na szczęście dbali o to, by zachować równowagę w ekosystemie i stworzyli dobre warunki dla zwierząt. Dlatego właśnie strażnicy zaczęli usuwać się w cień i jest ich coraz mniej. Ci, którzy pozostali, strzegą swych małych połaci ziemi jak skarbu. Dwaj potomkowie stanowili w tym przypadku kłopot, a w przyszłości nawet kłótnie o dowodzenie.

Dni mijały nam na wzajemnym poznawaniu się.

Jacob bawił się z chłopcami, pokazując im, jak może zmieniać się i powracać do ludzkiej formy. Dzieciaki śmiały się i klaskały, prosząc radosnymi krzykami o jeszcze. Tymczasem ja wraz z Inge poszłyśmy zbierać zioła i grzyby. Rozmawiałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Mimo iż wyglądała na zadowoloną, wiedziałam, że coś ją trapiło. Widać było, że martwiła się o dzieciaki – rozstanie z jednym z nich. Nadal nie wiedziałam, którego z chłopców wybrała. Po mojej obserwacji byłam pewna, że Steffen to doskonały kandydat – ciekawy świata, radosny, twardy – nie płakał nawet, jak zbił kolano. Bruno był bardziej wrażliwy i przywiązany do matki. Uwielbiał siedzieć na jej kolanach i słuchać baśni, które mu opowiadała. Chciałam, żeby to się już skończyło, dlatego miałam nadzieję, że niedługo oznajmi nam swoją decyzję i będziemy mogli szczęśliwie wracać do domu. Przekażę chłopca naszej strażniczce, odwiedzę Veronikę i wreszcie będę mogła porozmawiać z Edwardem – chyba będę mogła... Nie byłam pewna, co stanie się ze zmianami, które już się we mnie dokonały. Czy Lykaina je zabierze i jak za użyciem magicznej różdżki znów będę zwykłym, niezdarnym śmiertelnikiem? Czy może będę mogła co jakiś czas pohasać, jak gdyby nigdy nic, po lesie w białym futerku? Nie pytałam o to Inge, ponieważ ona zapewne sama tego nie wiedziała. Przecież nikt wcześniej nie dawał wyboru swoim następcom.  
Kiedy nasze kosze były już pełne, wróciłyśmy w milczeniu do obozowiska.

Inge mieszkała w opuszczonej chacie, zbudowanej zapewne kiedyś dla wędrowców, ale od dawna nieużywanej. Dopóki dzieci nie dorosną, ich życie bardziej przypominało ludzkie, choć to sprzed setek lat, gdy brak było elektryczności i wszelkich udogodnień. Wiedli surowy żywot, który miał ich przygotować do długiego, trudnego życia. Chatka była mała, dlatego ja z Jacobem rozbiliśmy swój namiot nieopodal niej. Rozpaliliśmy ognisko, by upiec złapanego zająca. Inge przyniosła nam dzban parującego napoju, a sama udała się do środka, mówiąc, że nie jest głodna. Prawda była taka, że sprzeciwiała się spożywaniu mięsa tak jak Julienne, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu, że my je jadamy. Sama również będzie karmiła dziecko mięsem, by dobrze się rozwijało. Wszyscy byliśmy drapieżnikami, ona z wyboru – wegetarianką, podobnie jak Lykaina. Widocznie długowieczność i stanowisko opiekuna lasu wpływało na inny stosunek do wszelkiego istnienia. Lykainy dawały prawo do życia każdemu, same żywiąc się roślinami. Mięso smakowało wyśmienicie, było soczyste i kruche. Popiliśmy je ciepłym napojem, który przyjemnie rozgrzewał ciało. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, mimo iż siedziałam tylko w t-shircie i krótkich spodenkach. Jacob zdjął przepocony podkoszulek – zapach jego ciała przyjemnie kręcił w nosie. Czułam to samo, co wtedy, gdy zbliżył się do mnie, by mnie powąchać, tyle, że jeszcze bardziej mnie to podniecało. Skarciłam się w myślach i uderzyłam go zaczepnie w bok.

- Chcesz pobiegać? Czuję, że teraz nie zasnę.  
- Pewnie, zrobiło mi się strasznie gorąco. Chętnie poczuję chłodny wiatr na skórze – odparł radośnie.  
Szybko oddaliliśmy się od chatki i biegliśmy przed siebie. Zrobiliśmy już chyba dwadzieścia kilometrów, gdy zaczęło się rozjaśniać – to księżyc rozświetlił otwartą przestrzeń. Tam kończył się las. Od cywilizacji oddzielało nas strome zbocze i kilkanaście kilometrów pustej połaci ziemi. Z oddali migotały światła jakiegoś miasteczka. Usiedliśmy na stromiźnie obok siebie – umięśniona noga Jacoba ocierała się o moją. Poczułam, jak przechodzi mnie przyjemny dreszcz. Indianin musiał przeżyć to samo, bo spojrzał na mnie wymownie. Obserwował moją reakcję, wpatrując się w moje oczy z pożądaniem. Nie miałam siły oderwać swojego spojrzenia. Jake delikatnie pochylił się do mojej szyi, wciągając nosem mój zapach. Mrucząc, musnął ustami skórę. Jego dotyk przyjemnie elektryzował i lekko palił. Na całym ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, choć było mi bardzo gorąco. Powoli odsunęłam głowę do tyłu, dając mu znak, by kontynuował pieszczotę. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego to robię – powinnam natychmiast przerwać, ale narastające pożądanie i zbierająca się we mnie fala energii przegrały ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, który coraz ciszej dopominał się o zaprzestanie niebezpiecznej gry. Zyskawszy aprobatę, całował mnie na linii od szyi do ucha coraz śmielej. Podgryzał jego płatek, po czym chwycił mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.  
- Pragnę cię, Bello! Od zawsze – wyszeptał pełnym pożądania głosem.  
- Ja też – wyjąkałam, niezdolna sprzeciwić się swoim dzikim pragnieniom.  
Miałam wrażenie, że moje piersi wyrywają się do niego, że chcą, by je dotykał i masował. Nie czekając na jego ruch, wzięłam mocną dłoń w swoje ręce i zbliżyłam do biustu. Jake delikatnie ujął krągłość, która, wysuwając do niego twardy sutek, dopominała się o jeszcze. Po chwili oderwał rękę i chwycił za brzegi koszulki, po czym szybkim ruchem ściągnął ją, kładąc mnie jednocześnie na wilgotnej trawie. Podparł się ręką i leżąc na boku, drugą dłonią masował biust. Patrzył, jak reaguję, a ja, nie mogąc wytrzymać dłużej, przyciągnęłam go za szyję do siebie i pocałowałam mięsiste wargi. Pragnęłam jego ust, chciałam, by pieścił mnie całą. Nie mogłam oderwać się od nich - wprawiały moje ciało w wibracje. Przygryzałam jego dolną wargę, sprawiając, że była krwistoczerwona. Smakował jak doprawione korzeniami grzane wino. To Jacob odsunął głowę, uśmiechając się diabelsko. Chwycił w usta moją pierś i lekko przygryzał sutek. Drapałam go po plecach, by rozładować napięcie narastające z coraz większą siłą. Odsunął usta i krótko pocałował niedopieszczoną krągłość. Składając małe pocałunki coraz niżej, zatrzymał się na pępku, w który wsunął mokry język i zaczął nim delikatnie poruszać. Równocześnie chwycił mocno moje pośladki. Szarpałam go lekko za włosy, prosząc o jeszcze – powrócił swoim całusami do wyrywających się do niego twardych piersi. Jego ręka powędrowała w dół. Dotykał podbrzusza, po czym delikatnie przesunął dłonią po waginie, co tylko wzmogło jej wilgotność. Głaskał wnętrze uda – drażnił się ze mną. Rozchyliłam nogi, by pokazać mu, czego chcę. Zareagował natychmiast, wsuwając swoją wielką dłoń w spodenki. Pierwszy raz ktoś poza mną dotykał mnie w tym miejscu. Jego palec delikatnie rozsunął ciepłe i mokre płatki i zanurzył się w środku. Po chwili wyjął go i, oblizawszy, powrócił do wrażliwego miejsca. Jęknęłam, czując wzbierającą rozkosz. Sama zsunęłam blokujące mu drogę szorty, a on szybko pociągnął je dalej w dół, by uwolnić mnie z krępującej odzieży. Sięgnęłam w jego kierunku, by móc dotrzeć do spodni. Chciałam, żebyśmy w tym samym czasie doznawali przyjemności. Chciałam poczuć go w swoich dłoniach. Widząc moje intencje, przysunął się troszkę w górę. Dłoń przedzierała się przez gęste owłosienie i sięgnęła po napiętego członka. Był gorący i twardy. Wyczuwałam naprężone żyły, w których buzowała krew, miękki napletek, pod którym kryła się delikatna, ciepła główka. Bawiło mnie badanie męskiej anatomii. Przesunęłam ręką po penisie, a Jacob zamruczał, zbliżając go do mnie i nie przestając pieścić łechtaczki. Pochyliłam się lekko, by wyswobodzić go ze spodenek, które on natychmiast skopał z siebie nogami. Uniósł się nade mną i zaczął całować. Jego męskość dotykała rozpalonego ciała. Musnął moje łono i wszedł we mnie powoli – ocierał członkiem o ciasne wnętrze, wywołując kolejną falę ekstazy. Czułam się całkowicie zjednoczona z nim. Bliskość fizyczna udowodniła, jak bardzo do siebie pasujemy w każdym aspekcie. Poruszał się wolno. To był nasz pierwszy raz - nie chciał, by bolało, ale ja nie czułam żadnego dyskomfortu. Widząc troskę w jego oczach, uśmiechnęłam się uwodzicielsko. Po czym wysunęłam biodra do góry, by dać mu znak, że chcę go poczuć intensywniej. Przyspieszył tempo i wbijał się we mnie coraz mocniej. Moje ciało wibrowało, oboje jęczeliśmy, a on napierał na mnie jeszcze szybciej i jeszcze bardziej. Kolejne fale gorąca uderzały jedna po drugiej. Kiedy dochodziłam, spojrzałam w oczy mojego kochanka i dostrzegłam w nich dzikość. Jego ciało napinało się, rósł w oczach. Byłam przerażona. Bałam się, że zaraz się przemieni. Próbowałam wyrwać ręce, ale nie mogłam, bo blokował moje nadgarstki. W ostatniej chwili sam oderwał się ode mnie i za moment widziałam już dużego, rdzawego wilka. Spoglądał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem i dostrzegłam w jego nagłym ruchu, że chciał pobiec do lasu, ale zatrzymałam go, chwytając mocno za kryzę. Uśmiechnęłam się i pogłaskałam, a on polizał mnie po twarzy. Położyłam się z powrotem na ziemi, by rozkoszować się przyjemnym rozluźnieniem po pierwszym, kompletnym orgazmie - _Łał._  
Jacob ułożył się obok mnie. Gładziłam go po lśniącej, lekko szorstkiej sierści, tymczasem on lizał mnie po całej twarzy.  
- Jacob! Przestań, jestem cała obśliniona – krzyknęłam, śmiejąc się.  
Posłuchał. Po chwili muskał tylko jęzorem moją skórę. Oblizał pierś, przez którą przeszły elektryzujące prądy, dodatkowo łaskotał delikatnie wąsami i muskał zimnym nosem. Poczułam, że nadal go pragnę. Wygięłam się w łuk, a on zaczął mnie lizać po całym ciele. Kiedy sięgał ciepłym, długim językiem wnętrza ud, ogarnęła mnie szalona żądza. Pięłam się i wiłam. Jake oddalił się kawałek, a ja wystrzeliłam ze swojej ludzkiej skóry i zatrzęsłam bujnym, śnieżnobiałym futrem. Podszedł do mojego pyska i tryknął mnie nosem, na co ja oblizałam jego kufę i pobiegłam w las. Biegł za mną. Goniliśmy się w kółko, cwałując coraz szybciej. Zwolniłam tempo, żeby mógł mnie złapać. Jego cielsko po chwili przyparło moje do ziemi. Postawił triumfująco łapę na białej klatce piersiowej, a ja ostatkiem sił sięgnęłam jego szyi i podszczypałam ją delikatnie zębami, po czym uwolniłam się i naparłam na niego. Odbiegłam kawałek i zamachałam zalotnie ogonem, odsłaniając się zachęcająco. Znów uciekałam, a on gonił. Kiedy mnie dorwał, złapał łapami za zad, a potem przyciągnął do siebie i naskoczył. Posiadł mnie tej nocy drugi raz. Czułam się zrelaksowana i spełniona. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłam czegoś takiego. Odurzyłam się nim. Biegliśmy w stronę naszego namiotu spokojnym tempem. Gdy dotarliśmy do celu, Jacob odsunął pyskiem boki płachty i oboje weszliśmy do środka. Zasnęliśmy, leżąc obok siebie. Black został w wilczej formie, by mi towarzyszyć.

Obudziłam się wtulona w ciepłego mężczyznę. Trzymał mnie w pasie swoją potężną ręką, byliśmy całkiem nadzy. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, gdzie się znajdowałam i jak doszło do tego, że spałam jak mnie Bóg stworzył przy swoim nagim przyjacielu, ale zaraz potem coś zakołatało mi w głowie i zaczęłam sobie przypominać szaleństwa minionej nocy. Delikatnie wysunęłam się z objęć Indianina i wyciągnęłam z plecaka czystą bluzkę i spodenki. Wyszłam na zewnątrz ze strapioną miną. Miałam potężnego kaca moralnego. Chciałabym usłyszeć, że to wszystko, co teraz, niczym urwany w kawałkach film, przetaczało się przez zwoje mojej pamięci, nie było prawdą, że to tylko dziwny sen. Niestety stan, w jakim się obudziłam, wskazywał na coś innego. Zdradziłam chłopaka i skrzywdziłam przyjaciela. Czułam się jak tania ladacznica. Dałam się ponieść chwilowemu pożądaniu, niszcząc tym samym dwa ważne dla mnie związki. Pragnęłam, by w tej chwili spadł na mnie wielki, rozżarzony meteoryt, który ze stuprocentowym skutkiem śmiertelnym wbiłby mnie głęboko w ziemię.

Z niecierpliwością i w sumie z drżeniem serducha czekam na Wasze komentarze.

Dodam tylko dla wyjaśnienia (bo były już wątpliwości innych czytelników), że zbliżenie między Jake'iem – wilkiem, a Bellą- kobietą nie było bezpośrednie i jego język dotykał wnętrza uda, a nie strategicznego miejsca. Wiemy jednak, jaka kobieta może być wrażliwa, dlatego w podnieceniu Bella zaraz przemieniła się w wilczycę.


	9. Chapter 9 Ostatnie zadanie

**Ostatnie zadanie**

**AN: To już przedostania część opowiadania o wilczych przygodach Belli. Jeśli czytasz, będę wdzięczna za znak w postaci komentarza. :)**

_**Beta: AngelsDream i thingrodiel**_

_Muzyczne inspiracje:__ Hijo de la luna (Son of the moon)_ by Stravagazza

**S**ytuacja między mną a Jacobem stała się krępująca. Minęły dwa dni, podczas których wymienialiśmy tylko zdawkowe informacje. Czułam, że coś się popsuło. On też wiedział, że to, co zaszło, skomplikowało nasze relacje. Sypiał pod gołym niebem niedaleko namiotu. Przez cały czas bawił się z dzieciakami, a ja pomagałam Inge. Zastanawiałam się, czy to ona czasem nie przyłożyła ręki do naszej śmiałości - przecież nigdy nie myślałam o Jacobie w ten sposób. No dobrze, nie do końca tak było. Czułam do niego coś więcej poza sympatią, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie poszłabym krok dalej niż niewinny flirt. Podobał mi się. Kiedyś nawet mnie pocałował, ale nie pragnęłam go. Nie tak jak Edwarda. To też nie do końca prawda. Pragnęłam, ale nie byłam sobą, dlatego nie słuchałam swoich żądz... dopóki miałam trzeźwy umysł. Kiedy spacerowałyśmy po lesie, zbierając jagody i jeżyny, zapytałam wprost:

- Inge, zastanawiam się nad czymś i mam wrażenie, że jest to związane z tobą – powiedziałam, przerywając ciszę.

- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, Bello.

- Tej nocy, kiedy nie jadłaś z nami kolacji, coś się między mną a Jacobem zdarzyło... Coś złego – dodałam po chwili.

- Nie bawiliście się dobrze?

- Nie! To znaczy... nie wiem. Co ty masz teraz na myśli? Bo się gubię.

- Wiem, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Poczułam przyciąganie między wami, więc postanowiłam wam nieco pomóc.

- Nieco pomóc? Oszalałaś?! Ja mam chłopaka, a przespałam się z przyjacielem! Tak, pieprzyłam się z nim, bzykałam, ale nie kochałam! Nie rozumiesz? Zachowaliśmy się jak napalone i pobudzone zwierzęta. Nie kocham go, a to, do czego doszło między nami, powinno być zarezerwowane dla kogoś, kogo darzy się tym uczuciem. Teraz nie będę mogła spojrzeć Edwardowi w oczy, bo wiem, że on mi, psia krew, wybaczy, a ja tego nie zniosę!

- Uspokój się, proszę. Po co te przekleństwa? Nie zrobiłam nic, co samo by się nie wydarzyło. Być może tylko wzmocniłam i przyspieszyłam sprawę. Bello, jeśli kochasz tego drugiego, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś z nim była. Powiedz mu, że pewna czarownica dosypała ci coś do herbaty i po sprawie – powiedziała lekceważąco, pewnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ludzkie czy wampirzo - ludzkie relacje są bardziej skomplikowane i nie można wszystkiego wytłumaczyć czystą chemią. Spojrzała na mnie ze szczerą skruchą w oczach.

Nie mogłam niczego zrobić. Przecież czasu nie dało się cofnąć. Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że nie miałam jej tego za złe. W końcu nie był to ogłupiający narkotyk, a ziołowy napar zwiększający pobudzenie seksualne. Pobudzeni czy nie – mogliśmy się opanować. Postanowiłam wyjaśnić sprawę z Jacobem Dalsze nieporozumienia między nami uniemożliwią przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie.

- Dobrze. Przepraszam, nie chciałam tak wybuchnąć. Chodźmy już, muszę porozmawiać z Jake'iem.  
- Oczywiście. Proszę cię tylko, żebyś była delikatna. Może ja nie znam się na międzyludzkich relacjach, ale widzę, że on darzy cię głębszym uczuciem. Nie zrań go. - Czy ta cholerna wilczyca czyta w moich myślach? Czy jeszcze czegoś nie wiem o strażnikach? Tym razem jednak nie skomentowała moich wątpliwości, więc sądzę, że potrafiła się doskonale wczuć w sytuację i była dobrym obserwatorem, stąd jej uwaga.

- Jake, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać na osobności – powiedziałam do przyjaciela, który tym razem pełnił rolę konia, biegając na czworaka z roześmianym Steffenem. Chłopiec ułożył usta w podkówkę, gdy Jacob posadził go na trawie. Inge trzymała Bruna na rękach, a drugiego syna wzięła za rączkę.

- Chodź, Stevie, pójdziemy łapać motylki, dobrze? - Odwróciła jego uwagę od zabawy. Mały pokiwał radośnie główką i poszedł z mamą.

- Słuchaj, Jake. Nie możemy się tak zachowywać. - Spoglądał w ziemię, co mnie zdenerwowało. Chciałam przywrócić nasze relacje do stanu wyjściowego, sprzed „przygody", a takie zachowanie tego nie ułatwiało. - Jake, proszę, patrz mi w oczy - dodałam, podnosząc jego podbródek do góry. Sama nie wiem, co widziałam w jego źrenicach. Byłam pewna, że coś do mnie czuje. Coś więcej niż platoniczną, przyjacielską miłość. Nie chciałam go zranić. Jestem największą egoistką na świecie i będę smażyć się w piekle za to, że swoją głupotą psuję wszystko dookoła. - Jake, kochany. Proszę cię, czy nie może być tak jak było?

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to się uda? Ja nie wierzę. Nie potrafię – powiedział, wykręcając głowę, by strącić moją dłoń, którą położyłam na jego policzku.

- Wierzę. Posłuchaj, nie powinno dojść do sytuacji, która miała miejsce. Nawet gdybyśmy robili to świadomie. Jestem z Edwardem. Zdradziłam go, a on na to nie zasłużył. Ty też nie zasłużyłeś na odrzucenie, dlatego tym bardziej boli mnie, że zraniłam was obu. Nie powinnam dopuścić do naszego zbliżenia. Nie dlatego, że cię... Że cię nie pragnę, ale dlatego, że Edward na to nie zasłużył. Nie rozumiem tego, ale wydaje mi się, że już go nie kocham. - Na te słowa Jacob otworzył szerzej oczy. Sama zdziwiłam się, że to wypłynęło z moich ust. Widziałam w jego spojrzeniu nadzieję, której z jednej strony nie chciałam zgasić, ale nie chciałam też jej dawać. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, Jake. Mam teorię na ten temat. Wydaje mi się, że przemiana, jaka się we mnie dokonuje, i dar od Lykainy oddalają mnie od niego. Być może uczucie powróci, gdy stanę się wolna. Cały czas wmawiałam sobie, że coś do niego czuję, choć to właśnie ty mnie pociągałeś. Do tej pory kochałam cię jak przyjaciela, ale odkąd jestem inna, odkąd nie jestem do końca sobą, czuję pożądanie. Takie zwierzęce przyciąganie. - Posmutniał. - Przepraszam, źle się wyraziłam. Przecież wiesz, że lubię cię i cenię. Emocjonalnie czuję się przywiązana. Gdybym była wilczycą, byłbyś dla mnie idealnym partnerem, ale nie jestem. Zostałam uwięziona w tej postaci wbrew mojej woli. Nie mogę kierować się tym, co czuję teraz. Muszę dać wybór Belli, nie Belli – Lykainie. Rozumiesz?

- Rozumiem cię, Bells. Przepraszam, to ja powinienem się powstrzymać. Wiedziałem przecież, że nie jesteś sobą.

- Nie wiń się. Tej nocy również nie byłeś sobą. Inge dosypała nam czegoś do napoju i dlatego czuliśmy wzmożone przyciąganie. Nie mieliśmy też żadnych zahamowań. - To wyznanie go zaskoczyło, ale po chwili dodał:

- Być może. Tylko, że ja nawet bez napoju, bym cię nie powstrzymał.

- Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? Nie chciałabym, żeby nasza przyjaźń ucierpiała przez to, co się między nami stało. Niech będzie to winą napoju. To w tym momencie jedyna słuszna wersja wydarzeń, zgoda?

- Dobrze. Jak chcesz, ale wiedz, że ja nie żałuję. O ile nie dopadnie mnie ogłupiające wpojenie, mogę ci przyrzec tu i teraz, że jesteś jedyną...

- Cii. - Położyłam mu palec na usta. - Niech będzie tak jak jest.

Nasz dalszy pobyt u Inge był spokojny. Coś się zmieniło, ale dzięki szczerej rozmowie, potrafiliśmy znów przebywać ze sobą bez niezręcznych gestów i unikania drażliwego tematu. Żartowaliśmy jak zwykle i bawiliśmy się z dzieciakami. Pewnego dnia Inge oświadczyła, że już czas. Była pewna, że Steffen da sobie bez niej radę, natomiast Bruno potrzebował jeszcze wiele uwagi. Powiedziała też, że ufa Julianne. Kazała ją mocno uściskać. Cieszyła się, że jej syn będzie mógł wnieść radość do samotnego i smutnego życia innej strażniczki. Kiedy spakowani i gotowi do odejścia, chcieliśmy się pożegnać, Inge zadrżała. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Miałam zamiar ją pocieszać, błędnie wnioskując, iż zachowuje się tak z powodu rozstania, ale uciszyła mnie ruchem ręki.

Nasłuchiwała. Jej mina była coraz poważniejsza. Wzięła ode mnie Steffena i obu chłopców natychmiast zaniosła do chatki. Zamknęła drzwi, ryglując je kawałkiem solidnego drzewa. Agresora to nie powstrzyma, ale przynajmniej spowolni dostanie się do środka. Zaraz, zaraz, czy coś nam grozi?

Lykaina wyczuła moje wątpliwości.

- Słuchajcie, jesteście chyba dla mnie wybawieniem. Czuję, że zbliżają się rebelianci. Sama nie dałabym rady ochronić dzieci, ale być może z wami uda mi się odeprzeć ich atak. - Jacob i ja spojrzeliśmy na siebie w tym samym momencie. Nasze miny wyrażały zdezorientowanie. Czy coś nam po drodze umknęło?

- Widzę, że nie macie pojęcia, kto to. No cóż, nie mam teraz czasu na tłumaczenia – są bardzo blisko. W skrócie powiem tylko tyle. Wyglądają podobnie jak strażnicy, bo pochodzą z tego samego rodu, ale są buntownikami oraz naszymi wrogami. Nie mają żadnych zahamowań i próbują zabić wszystkie wilcze dzieci. Chcą doprowadzić do wyginięcia naszego gatunku. Liczę na waszą pomoc, ale uprzedzam, że może być krwawo. Bez was moje szanse są marne, ale będę walczyć do końca. Nie wiem, ilu ich dokładnie jest. Wyczuwam co najmniej trzech, w tym jedną samicę. Jest w ciąży, raczej przyszła się przyglądać. Jeśli chcecie bezpiecznie odejść, to najlepszy czas. - Inge wyrzuciła z siebie wszystkie informacje na jednym wydechu. Oczywiście, nie widziałam innego wyjścia – musimy jej pomóc. Spojrzałam na Jacoba. Od razu wiedziałam, że rwie się do walki. Na moje nieme pytanie, kiwnął twierdząco głową.

- Jake, uważaj. Oni są więksi od ciebie. Tacy jak my – dodała Lykaina.

- Tak, tak, a ja jestem przy nich tylko małym pieskiem. Już to słyszałem. Niewiele o nas wiesz. Potrafimy się odgryźć.

- Szczerze mówiąc, na to właśnie liczę. Najważniejsze to rozproszenie ich szyku. O zmiennokształtnych nie wiedzą nic. Na pewno wyczuwają twoją obecność, ale nie mają pojęcia, kim jesteś. Bello, z tobą będzie największy kłopot. Nie wiesz, jak walczyć i nie masz wszystkich mocy. - Faktycznie. Czułam się silna w ciele wilczycy, ale nigdy nie wypróbowałam nic poza szybkością. Czy zapasy z Jake'em podczas naszych wilczych zalotów można nazwać treningiem siłowym? Myśl, która przeszła mi przez głowę, wywołała rumieniec na twarzy. Miałam nadzieję, że wszechwiedząca Lykaina puści tę uwagę mimo uszu. Musiałam postawić na improwizację i naśladowanie Jacoba oraz Inge. Jake postanowił w przyspieszonym tempie wyłożyć mi złote zasady uniku oraz ataku z zaskoczenia. Po chwili zostaliśmy uciszeni, by nadchodzący niepożądani goście nie zrobili z naszej rozmowy użytku. Strażniczka machnęła na nas ręką, żebyśmy schowali się za chatkę - chciała się z nimi rozmówić sama.

Zrobiliśmy to, o co prosiła i w napięciu czekaliśmy na dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Serce łomotało mi szybko i głośno. Jake, wyczuwając moje zdenerwowanie, pogładził mnie po ramieniu.

- Bells, przepraszam cię. - Celowo zawiesił głos, a ja – oczywiście jak zawsze zbyt ciekawska, nie mogłam się nie odezwać.

- Za co, Jake? Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Przecież już wszystko przedyskutowaliśmy.

- Za to – wyszeptał i obrócił mnie do siebie, a potem delikatnie pocałował. Tak delikatnie, że ledwo poczułam dotyk jego ciepłych warg i to rozkoszne mrowienie. Wymierzyłam sobie mentalny policzek, przywołując rozum do działania, ponieważ został całkowicie przysłonięty czułością skierowaną do przyjaciela. - Kocham cię i chciałbym, żebyś to wiedziała.

- Jake, ja...

- Nic nie mów – odparł, kładąc palec na moje usta. - Może będzie za późno na wyznania. Nie oczekuję nic w zamian, ale chcę ci dać to, co mam. Siebie.

Spojrzałam w ziemię, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Gdy podniosłam głowę i otworzyłam buzię, znów mnie uciszył.

- Cii, obiecaj mi, że będziesz trzymała się z dala od walki, jeśli do niej dojdzie. Wyciągnę nas z tego albo przynajmniej ciebie. Ty musisz żyć.

- Jake, pochlebiasz mi, ale nie dam ci się poświęcić. W końcu to ja jestem powodem naszej wycieczki i to ja cię w to wciągnęłam.

- Wiesz co, Bells? Po prostu się zamknij. Zawsze bierzesz winę na siebie.

- Ale ja naprawdę... - Nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania, bo Inge nas uciszyła. Było mi głupio, bo zachowywaliśmy się jak dzieci, które kłócą się o to, kto jest kim w zabawie. Tymczasem nieznajomi się zbliżali i nawet ja zaczęłam wyczuwać ich obecność. Trudno było ocenić ich zamiary, jakby do końca nie zdecydowali, co zrobią.

Przykleiliśmy nasze ciała do chaty i wystawialiśmy badawczo tylko głowy. Inge stanęła przed domkiem i beztrosko podlewała kwiaty.

Tak przynajmniej wyglądała na pozór, w środku rozgrywała już plan obrony i spychania potencjalnych wrogów jak najdalej od budynku, w którym znajdowali się chłopcy. Przypuszczam, że pozwoliła mi wejść do swojej głowy, bym mogła wiedzieć, jaka jest moja rola, czego ode mnie oczekuje. Pokazała mi scenę starcia jeden na jeden – walczyła kiedyś z inną wilczycą o teren. Starałam się wszystko kodować w pamięci, ale to było zbyt wiele informacji w tak krótkim czasie.

Nagle spomiędzy drzew wyłoniły się trzy ludzkie sylwetki. Jak mówiła Lykaina – dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta. Zaraz za nimi podążała jeszcze młoda dziewczyna. Wyglądała na około szesnaście lat. Miała ciemne włosy sięgające ramion, ale nie widziałam jej twarzy, ponieważ wpatrywała się ziemię. Reszta towarzystwa spoglądała wprost na Lykainę. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany brunet wysunął się lekko na przód i stanął kilkanaście metrów od Inge.

- Proszę, proszę. Witamy panią strażniczkę. Czy możemy liczyć na gościnę? Przybywamy z daleka, nasza kobieta jest w ciąży i niebawem będzie rodzić.

- Niestety nie będę mogła wam pomóc. Wasza obecność mogłaby wywołać zamieszanie w moim lesie.

- Doprawdy? Czyli nas wyganiasz? Widzisz, Senyio. Dzielisz losy matki najwyższego. Do tej stajenki też nas nie chcą wpuścić - zwrócił się do swojej towarzyszki, ironicznie uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Nie bluźnij, młody człowieku. Dobrze wiemy, że masz gdzieś ludzkiego Boga, więc powiedz, o co wam chodzi.

- Konkretna jesteś. To lubię – odpowiedział zawadiacko. - No cóż. Chyba dobrze wiesz, po co przyszliśmy. I jak mniemam to „coś" jest w tej zamkniętej chatce.

- Nie oddam wam mojego dziecka.

- Dzieci. Chciałaś powiedzieć dzieci. Nas nie oszukasz. Krucjata będzie trwała, dopóki białe futra nie wyginą, jak mawiał wielki Samir. I jak nie lubię dyktatorów, tak polecenia, które zostawił nam świętej pamięci mistrz, wykonuję z przyjemnością.

Możemy to rozegrać na spokojnie – oddasz nam chłopców, a my odejdziemy w pokoju albo zgniecie w trójkę.

- Po moim trupie.

- Skoro tak chcesz. Kogo tam ukrywasz za chatką? - odezwał się nagle. - Jakaś niedorobiona biała i dziwny, rwący się do walki kociak... Będzie ciekawie – dodał szyderczo i odezwał się do towarzyszących mu kobiet - [i]Senyia, tun me ke sit, kome con le Nirva.[/i] - Nie miałam pojęcia, jaki to język, ale zrozumiałam tyle, że Senyia i Nirva – kobiety mają się oddalić, ponieważ blondynka wzięła za rękę młodą i skierowały się w stronę lasu. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w moją stronę i spojrzała boleśnie, jakby mi współczuła.

Inge nakazała nam w myślach spokój. Mieliśmy się nie wychylać, dopóki sama nas nie przywoła. Po chwili zakręciła się w szaleńczym tempie i przemieniła się w wielką, białą wilczycę. Nastroszyła sierść na karku i zawarczała na mężczyznę, obnażając kły.

Lider potraktował to jako zaproszenie do jatki. Wypiął klatkę piersiową, uniósł zaciśnięte pięści w górę i głośno krzyknął. Jego oczy roziskrzyły się żółtym płomieniem. Jakby na umówiony znak, w mgnieniu oka za jego przykładem poszedł towarzysz. Biała wilczyca mierzyła spojrzenia z dwoma czarnymi samcami, którzy zaczęli chodzić wokół niej, zacieśniając krąg. Nie miała wyjścia – musiała zaatakować. Rzuciła się na przywódcę i wgryzła w jego udo. Rozwścieczony wilk zawył i naparł na nią całą mocą. Samica z impetem upadła na ziemię, lekko skowycząc, ale nie minęła chwila, a już powstała, by walczyć dalej. Tym razem ona zaganiała alfę stada, bawiąc się z nim w kotka i myszkę. Czarny wykonywał rutynowe uniki przy przewidywalnych podbiegach Inge, a ta nagle zaatakowała znienacka, obalając basiora, a następnie zacieśniła szczęki na jego szyi. Wilk zaskomlał, po czym zwinnie powstał na nogi i wyrwał się z uścisku. Lykainie udało się odgryźć tylko kawałek skóry i spory kłęb sierści, którą wypluła, a potem natychmiast przygotowała się do kolejnego ataku. Tymczasem drugi, niepilnowany samiec rozpędził się i z całą siłą swego cielska naparł na drewniane drzwi chatki. Coś się we mnie zagotowało. Usłyszałam tylko donośny krzyk Jacoba, który próbował mnie powstrzymać. Poczułam mrowienie na całym ciele i drgania skóry. Wybiegłam zza budynku i w ruchu zmieniłam się w wilczycę. Naskoczyłam na przeciwnika, któremu udało się sforsować drzwi, wiszące już tylko na jednym zardzewiałym zawiasie. Były teraz otwarte na oścież. Nie myśląc o taktyce, uchwyciłam zębami kitę wilka i pociągnęłam mocno, by odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika od wnętrza izby. Ten, czując opór, odwrócił się pyskiem w moją stronę i użarł w bok. Skok adrenaliny spowodował, że nic mnie nie bolało, choć moje futro było zakrwawione. Wściekła, odgryzłam się mu tym samym, szczypiąc kłami tylną łapę. Usłyszałam powarkiwanie za sobą. To mój rudy przyjaciel przyszedł z pomocą. Ruchem głowy nakazał mi się usunąć. Wybrałam drogę do środka, żeby sprawdzić, co z dziećmi i położyć się przy nich jako ostatni obronny fort do zdobycia. Na szczęście nie musiałam się wysilać. We dwójkę pokonali atakujących. Inge skutecznie osłabiała dowódcę, a Jake agresywnie zaatakował drugiego samca. Mniejszy wzrost i drobniejsza sylwetka nie były wadą. Jacob wykorzystał zwinność i szybkość, którą trenował na patrolach. Krótkimi, ale celowanymi atakami szybko wykończył przeciwnika. Czarny wilk, poważnie ranny, kulejąc, oddalił się w kierunku lasu. Zaraz potem Black pobiegł na odsiecz Lykainie, która dzięki jego pomocy zagryzła lidera grupy.

Reszta jego towarzyszy uciekła. Samiec z pewnością nie zdecyduje się na ponowną inwazję na ten teren, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie, ponieważ zhańbił się w swoim stadzie ucieczką. Strażniczka i Jake na powrót przybrali ludzkie formy, a ja musiałam do rana pozostać w futrzanym ciele. Mimo zwycięstwa, atmosfera była nerwowa. Dzieci nie rozumiały sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy. Zachowywały się normalnie, jakby urodziły się z wrodzoną odwagą. Inge nadal była rozdrażniona, a my nie wiedzieliśmy, czy nie zmieniła zdania, co do naszej umowy i czy możemy ją opuścić właśnie teraz. Jake wyszedł z walki bez szwanku. Lykaina była nieco poturbowana, a ja mimo iż nie walczyłam długo, wyglądałam najgorzej.

Wylizałam dokładnie swoją ranę. Przeciwnik wgryzł się dość głęboko w skórę, lecz nadal nie czułam bólu. Spałam pod gołym niebem przy Jacobie, ale przyjaciel otulił mnie kocem, bym rano obudziła się przykryta.

Następnego dnia Lykaina kazała się nam szykować do drogi. Powiedziała, że nie ma co tracić czasu, a ona musi sobie radzić sama. Trochę jej nie dowierzaliśmy, ale prawda była taka, że nam również spieszyło się do domu. Ja chciałam odzyskać wolność, a Jake... Przypuszczam, że niecierpliwie czekał na rozwój sytuacji. Chciał się jak najszybciej przekonać, czy Bella bez wilczego piętna nadal będzie ślepo wpatrzona w przystojnego wampira. Bałam się, bo wiedziałam, że nic już nie jest takie samo i z żadnym z nich nie będę miała tak dobrych relacji, jak wcześniej.

Na razie starałam się nie myśleć o swoich wyborach, ale o spełnieniu przyrzeczenia i oddaniu Steffena w ręce Julianne Dominique.

Grubo popołudniu byliśmy gotowi do drogi. Skromny bagaż chłopca włożyłam do swojego plecaka. Miał jeden komplet ubrań na zmianę i drewnianą zabawkę, która przedstawiała niedźwiedzia.

Przy pożegnaniu Inge wzięła syna w ramiona i coś szeptała mu do ucha. Pogładziła po główce i pocałowała w czoło, a potem podała mi go. Malec nawet nie zapłakał, gdy odchodziliśmy najpierw powolnym krokiem, a potem coraz żwawszym, tylko uśmiechnięty machał rączką do matki i swojego brata bliźniaka.

Późnym wieczorem dotarliśmy do najbliższego miasteczka. Zanocowaliśmy w małym hoteliku. Uznano nas za rodzinę, dlatego otrzymaliśmy pokój z małżeńskim łóżkiem. Nie chciałam nawet prostować takiej oceny sytuacji, by nie robić zamieszania. W lesie i tak spaliśmy niedaleko siebie, dlatego rozsądnym wydawało się, że położymy Steffena na środek. Będzie dla nas niczym miecz chroniący niewiastę od rycerza. O braku cnoty już nie myślałam. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem z powodu niedorzecznego porównania, jakie przyszło mi wówczas do głowy.

Kiedy mały zasnął, poszłam wziąć prysznic. Z ulgą skorzystałam z relaksu, jaki dała mi ciepła woda i orzeźwiający, owocowy żel do kąpieli. Jacob wykąpał się przede mną. Po toalecie zmieniłam sobie opatrunek. Rana goiła się bardzo szybko. Wchodząc do ciepłego łóżka, słyszałam jego pochrapywanie. Spałam jak kamień – pierwszy raz od wielu dni obudziłam się wypoczęta.

Lot zarezerwowaliśmy na środę. Jake skontaktował się z Jasperem, który polecił mu adres zaufanego człowieka. Ten zajął się wyrobieniem paszportu dla Steffena na nazwisko Swan. Chłopiec miał grać mojego syna. Tak było najłatwiej przewieźć go za granicę. Dopiero gdy przebierałam przyszłego Lykosa, zauważyłam, że na szyi miał zawieszony rzemyk z błyszczącym, śnieżnobiałym kłem. Pogłaskałam ozdobę, z której emanowała dziwna energia – przeszyły mnie dreszcze. Inge prawdopodobnie zostawiła mu po sobie ochronny talizman. Mały nie dawał żadnych oznak tęsknoty za matką. Gaworzył radośnie i chętnie bawił się z Jacobem.

Zakupiliśmy jeszcze kilka potrzebnych rzeczy, a wieczór spędziliśmy w hotelu przed telewizorem. W międzyczasie Black zniknął na dwie godziny i wrócił już z dokumentami. Następnego dnia pojechaliśmy pociągiem do Frankfurtu, gdzie czekaliśmy cztery i pół godziny na samolot do Waszyngtonu. Kiedy nadszedł czas do odprawy, udaliśmy się do odpowiedniej hali. Nie mieliśmy żadnych problemów z celnikami. Starałam się nie okazywać zdenerwowania i uśmiechałam się do przystojnego, wysokiego bruneta, który sprawdzał nasze paszporty. Pewnie pomyślał, że z nim flirtuję, ja jednak byłam kłębkiem nerwów. Dopiero usiadłszy w samolocie, poczułam się rozluźniona. Lot minął nam dobrze i bez żadnych niespodzianek. Steffen nadzwyczaj spokojnie znosił hałas samolotu, zmianę ciśnienia i obecność wielu ludzi, a także pojawiające się od czasu do czasu lekkie turbulencje. Większość lotu spał, opierając swoją główkę o moje kolana. Głaskałam go po delikatnych włoskach i przez chwilę przeszło mi przez myśl, że sama chciałabym mieć takiego słodkiego aniołka. Jake dostrzegł pewnie wyraz mojej zadowolonej twarzy, bo uśmiechnął się lekko. Zaraz złajałam go wzrokiem, a potem śmiałam się pod nosem.

Wylądowaliśmy w Waszyngtonie późnym popołudniem, ale na szczęście nie musieliśmy czekać na samolot do Seattle, przesiadkę mieliśmy zaraz po przylocie. Zaspany Steffen wtulił się w potężne ramiona Jacoba. Gdyby nie poruszenie, pewnie nawet nie zauważyłby, że jesteśmy na lądzie. Podczas krótkiego lotu mały bawił się modelem samolotu, który dostał od stewardessy, zachwyconej jego nordycką urodą. Jacob zadzwonił po Embry'ego i poprosił, by po nas przyjechał.

W Seattle było już ciemno, gwiazdy przysłaniały chmury, my jednak nie chcieliśmy czekać do rana. Chcieliśmy jak najszybciej oddać Lykainie jej nowego następcę. Call zjawił się na czas. Widok Indianina machającego nam radośnie przypomniał mi o domu i rodzinie. Byłam szczęśliwa, że jesteśmy już na miejscu, lecz równocześnie bałam się tego, co miało nadejść.


	10. Chapter 10 Amor vincit omnia

**Betowała: AngelsDream**

_Feeling good_ by Nina Simone

Call nie zadawał pytań. Najprawdopodobniej Jake wyjaśnił mu, że im mniej wie, tym lepiej. Spoglądał tylko na ciekawskiego Steffena, który nie chciał usiedzieć na miejscu i spoglądał to przez okno boczne, to tylne. Wyrywał się z moich rąk, by pójść do Jacoba. W końcu Black wziął go do siebie i chłopiec, siedząc na jego kolanach, momentalnie się uspokoił.  
- Jakie, nie myślałeś, żeby sprawić sobie takiego brzdąca. Chyba się nadajesz do prokreacji – zażartował Embry, który pewnie dusił w sobie tę myśl już od pewnego czasu, ponieważ, jak widziałam w lusterku, uśmiechał się ciągle pod nosem.  
- Zamknij się, Call, chyba ustalaliśmy, że podwozisz nas bez gadania.  
- Dobra, dobra. Wyluzuj. To gdzie was mam zawieźć? – zapytał.  
- Do Eldon. Stamtąd już damy sobie radę sami, tylko pamiętaj. Gęba na kłódkę. Nikt o niczym nie może wiedzieć.  
- Spoko, Jake. U mnie wasze tajemnice są bezpieczne jak w sejfie Obamy, ale serio, zastanawia mnie wasza działalność i szmuglowanie dzieci.  
- Lepiej nie myśl, bo to ci nie wychodzi na zdrowie, Emb. Zaczynam żałować, że nie wynajęliśmy samochodu.  
- Spoko, bracie. Już się przymykam.

Embry zamilkł i już do końca drogi nie powiedział ani słowa. Zatrzymaliśmy się na obrzeżach miasteczka i kiedy wypakowaliśmy skromne bagaże, Indianin zapytał tylko, czy ma po nas przyjechać. Jacob pokręcił przecząco głową i bez słowa, ruchem ręki kazał Embry'emu odjechać. Po chłopaku było widać, że jest zły o takie traktowanie, ale posłusznie wypełnił polecenie.  
Po tym jak straciliśmy samochód z pola widzenia, a przy naszym wyostrzonym wzroku trwało to dłuższą chwilę, ruszyliśmy do centrum. O wczesnym poranku sklepy nie były jeszcze czynne, ale otwarto piekarnię, do której zapakowaliśmy się ze swoim ekwipunkiem i zamówiliśmy solidne śniadanie. W dużym pomieszczeniu wygospodarowano miejsce na stoliki, przy których można było zjeść kanapki czy ciasto i napić się świeżo parzonej kawy. Sprzedawczyni niemal zaniemówiła, gdy poprosiłam o dziesięć kanapek z pieczonym schabem, dwie duże kawy oraz dwa rogaliki mleczne i kubek mleka dla dziecka. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiła się, patrząc na nas pochłaniających pożywienie. Steffen też miał apetyt i po zjedzeniu swoich rogalików dobierał się do mojej mięsnej kanapki. Właśnie szykowaliśmy się do wyjścia, ale spostrzegłam wychodzącą ze sklepu starszą kobietę. Zostawiłam małego z Jake'iem i podbiegłam do niej.

- Veroniko? To ty? - Położyłam rękę na jej ramieniu. Kobieta odwróciła się do mnie i po chwili rozpoznała.  
- Bella! - wykrzyknęła radośnie. Kochana – powiedziała, całując mnie na przemian to w jeden, to w drugi policzek - myślałam, że już nigdy się nie spotkamy. Tak się cieszę. - Wreszcie uwolniła mnie z uścisku. Byłam ciekawa, skąd w tej staruszce tyle siły.  
- Zamierzałam do ciebie wpaść po spotkaniu z Julianne, ale chyba bym cię nie zastała w chatce, co? - zapytałam zaciekawiona jej obecnością w mieście.  
- Nie, raczej nie, choć czasem tam bywam. Jeżdżę do Henry'ego, dbam o swój ogród. A, i zostawiłam kartkę dla ciebie, w razie gdybyś mnie nie zastała. Anthony jest kochany. Przygarnął mnie do siebie, zgodził się na wzięcie kozy i jeszcze co tydzień towarzyszy mi w drodze do mojego starego domu.  
- Bardzo się cieszę, że zdecydowałaś się na zamieszkanie w mieście. Inaczej sama bym cię zaciągnęła do Forks. A Filip? – zapytałam ciekawa, co z łoszakiem.  
- Anthony zabrał go do rezerwatu. Tam się nim dobrze opiekują, a jak podrośnie wypuszczą go na wolność. Czasem jeździmy z Issy go odwiedzać, to córeczka Tony'ego. Mówię ci, jest urocza jak aniołek, ale potrafi też rozrabiać. - Veronika z przejęciem opowiadała o swojej nowej rodzinie. Cała promieniała. Cieszyłam się, że jest teraz bezpieczna i ma dla kogo żyć.- Ale powiedz mi, złotko, co u ciebie? Już uwolniłaś się od niechcianego daru?  
- Jeszcze nie, ale jestem na dobrej drodze. Widzisz tego malca. - Wskazałam na Stevie'ego, który siedział na kolanach Jake'a i przy okazji machnęłam do nich ręką, żeby podeszli. - To następca. Będzie Lykosem.  
- Świetnie, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. Cieszę się, że nie będziesz sama. Ten młodzieniec to twój chłopak?  
- Nie, bliski przyjaciel. - Zerknęłam na Jake'a, który po chwili znalazł się przy nas. Postrzegałam go w tym momencie zupełnie inaczej i bałam się swojej własnej reakcji.  
- Dzień dobry, pani. Miło mi poznać. Babcia Veronika?  
- Tak, chłopcze. Mam nadzieję, że dbasz o tę pannę, bo coś mi zmizerniała! - Poklepała go po plecach.  
- Pani wybaczy, ale niestety nie jestem takim dobrym kucharzem jak pani. Słyszałem o tym niesamowitym gulaszu. Chętnie bym kiedyś spróbował.  
- O, to w takim razie, zapraszam was na moje urodziny. To już za miesiąc. Będzie gulasz, będą ciasta. Tony ucieszy się, jeśli przyjdziecie.  
- Będzie mi miło. Jeśli Bella weźmie mnie jako osobę towarzyszącą, z przyjemnością przyjdę.  
- No, no. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, Jake. Zaraz tam osobę towarzyszącą. Przyjdziemy razem, ale osobno. - Lubiłam się z nim droczyć. Jego mina była bezcenna. Cieszę się, że nie wywlokłam jeszcze Edwarda, bo bym z pewnością tego pożałowała.  
Odprowadziliśmy Veronikę do jej nowego domu. Mieszkała teraz w mieście, ale posesja była otoczona ogrodem i znajdowała się na skraju alejki. Z tyłu za domem widać było jezioro. Myślę, że czuła się tu wyśmienicie. Z ludźmi, a jednak nieco na uboczu. Wiem, że chwaliła sobie spokój. Cieszyłam się, że znalazła tu swoje szczęście. Że nie jest sama. Zanotowałam jeszcze jej numer telefonu, żebyśmy mogły się potem skontaktować, a następnie wraz z Jacobem i małym udaliśmy się już w stronę lasu.

Z naszym słodkim balastem nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na bieg, dlatego szliśmy marszem. Steffen przykleił się do pleców Jake'a jak mała małpka i zadowolony trącał liście na mijanych drzewach. Na miejsce dotarliśmy późnym wieczorem. Oczywiście nie wiedziałam, gdzie znajdę Lykainę, ale często spotykałam się z nią nad stawem, dlatego tam robiliśmy nasz namiot. Chłopiec był senny, więc położyliśmy go do środka. Od razu zasnął, trzymając w rączce swojego drewnianego niedźwiedzia. Żałowałam, że nie kupiłam mu pluszowego misia w Eldon, żeby mógł się w niego wtulić, ale z drugiej strony twarda zabawka z drewna pasowała do przyszłego Lykosa. Patrząc na niego, zastanawiałam się, jaka będzie przyszłość i jak będzie wyglądał. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałam postawnego, umięśnionego mężczyznę z półdługimi, prostymi blond włosami, które zaczesywał gładko do tyłu. Ubranego tylko w lniane spodnie... Chyba wyobraźnia za bardzo mnie poniosła – mentalnie skarciłam się za nieprzyzwoite myśli o tym małym stworku. Byłam jednak pewna, że będzie przystojny i, jeśli nadarzy się okazja, złamie serce każdej dziewczynie, jaką napotka na swojej drodze.  
Jacob upolował dla nas potężnego zająca, który już piekł się na przygotowanym z gałęzi rożnie. Dobrze jest mieć przy sobie zmiennokształtnego. Jest lepszy niż niejeden doświadczony myśliwy. Kiedy zajadaliśmy się ostatnimi kęsami mięsa, zauważyłam, że Lykaina przybyła.. Nie zwrócilibyśmy uwagi na nią, bo nie podeszła do nas, a cicho przysiadła na skale, ale z jej oblicza emanowała jasność. Zastanawiałam się teraz nad tą mistycznością jej wizerunku. Inge nie używała nigdy podobnej mocy. Gdy nie zmieniała się w wilczycę, wyglądała jak zwykła, młoda kobieta. Julienne ukrywała się często za magiczną mgłą i stwarzała wokół siebie aurę, którą odgradzała się od świata, od innych. Jakby nie chciała dopuścić nikogo do siebie. Podeszłam do niej i położyłam rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciła głowę w moją stronę i zajrzała mi prosto w oczy. Była taka spokojna i jakby lekko podekscytowana, jednak emocje przebijały się przez marmurowy wyraz twarzy tylko dzięki spojrzeniu.

- Udało się, prawda. Jest tu z wami? - zapytała ostrożnie.  
- Tak, śpi teraz w namiocie. Ma na imię Steffen i jest rozkosznym, małym chłopcem.  
- Dziękuję, Bello – odparła z przejęciem i objęła mnie. Poczułam jej ciepło. Było mi tak dobrze, jakby jej pragnienie miłości osiągnęło taki poziom, że wylewało się z niej mimowolnie.  
- Proszę. Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc. Jutro przedstawię cię małemu. Myślę, że nie będzie żadnego problemu, by zostawić go od razu. Nie jest płaczącym dzieckiem, bez problemu zniósł rozstanie ze swoją mamą i z pewnością ucieszy się na nową.  
- Jesteś niesamowitym człowiekiem, Bello. Ludzie coraz bardziej mnie zdumiewają. Myślałam, że są tylko źli, ale ty, Veronika, Mark... Dziękuję za wszystko - dodała po dłuższej pauzie.  
- Byłam ci to winna, chciałam pomóc. Naprawdę nie masz mi za co dziękować, to ja dziękuję, że dałaś mi wybór. - odpowiedziałam. - Lykaino, jeśli teraz nie muszę zostawać twoją następczynią, w jaki sposób zostanę uwolniona od tych mocy, które posiadam? – zapytałam po chwili.  
- Bello, przepraszam, że wcześniej ci nie powiedziałam. Jest mi głupio, ale zrobiłaś mi nadzieję swoją propozycją i obawiałam się, że będziesz chciała zmienić zdanie. - Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. - Jesteś wolna. Nigdy nie stałabyś się lykainą bez mojej duszy, a dar, który otrzymałaś ode mnie, sam przeminie. Nie powinien już się wzmacniać. Osiągnęłaś wszystko, co mogłaś, bym mogła uczyć cię być strażniczką. Nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy wszystkie twoje moce stracą na sile. Rozumiesz, że nigdy nie doszło do takiej sytuacji, żeby ktoś wybrany nie został strażnikiem. Owszem zdarzało nam się źle wybierać, ale wówczas naszym zadaniem było zlikwidować tę niewłaściwą osobę, aby nie dostała się w szeregi wroga. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz.  
- I tak bym ci pomogła, ale rozumiem cię. Chciałam jeszcze zapytać, kim są rebelianci. - Lykaina otworzyła szeroko oczy. Widocznie nie spodziewała się tego pytania.  
- Dlaczego pytasz?  
- Mieliśmy przyjemność się z nim spotkać i po tym spotkaniu została mi mała pamiątka. - Uchyliłam bluzkę, by pokazać jej zabandażowany bok.  
- Walczyliście z nimi? Na Noela, myślałam, że już ich pokonaliśmy. Pokaż mi ranę. - Strażniczka nie czekała nawet na zgodę, od razu zdjęła opatrunek i przyłożyła ręce do rany.  
- _Noel, onei se de male, per me kades curas_ – szeptała w nieznanym mi języku, a z jej ręki rozchodziły się ciepłe promienie po całym moim brzuchu. Kiedy zdjęła dłoń, na skórze nie było widać ani jednego zadrapania. - Widzę, że rana sama dobrze się goiła, ale kiedy nie będziesz już miała wilczej mocy, mogłoby się to odezwać. Uważaj na siebie, moja droga. Dbaj o dobre odżywianie, by zasiane ziarno przyniosło plony.  
- Dobrze, będę o siebie dbała, ale skoro mnie uleczyłaś pewnie nie ma już żadnych obaw. - Nie lubiłam jej enigmatycznych gadek. Inge była zdecydowanie bardziej bezpośrednia.  
- W takim razie zjawię się tu o świcie – odpowiedziała, delikatnie się uśmiechając, a potem zniknęła. Chciałam ją zawołać, ale ugryzłam się w język. Nie powiedziała, skąd wzięły się czarne wilki! Stwierdziłam, że nie będę naciskać, skoro i tak moje „być" w tym świecie właśnie się kończy.

Jacob leżał na kocu przy dogasającym ognisku. Kiedy do niego podeszłam, spostrzegłam, że śpi. Zagasiłam ogień i weszłam do namiotu, kładąc się potem obok Stievie'ego. Spał tak słodko. Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w tę anielską buźkę, a następnie sama zasnęłam – nawet nie wiem, jak długo to trwało. Rano ułożyłam rzeczy chłopca na kocu. Te, które dostał od swojej mamy i te od nas, a potem zwinęłam je i zawiązałam. Mały zjadł z apetytem śniadanie i po chwili wstał z kocyka, na którym siedział, po czym podszedł do stojącej nieopodal Lykainy. Chwycił ją za dłoń, uśmiechał się i wyciągnął do niej drugą rączkę. Julienne natychmiast się rozpromieniła i wzięła go na ręce.  
- Dziękuję wam, dziękuję za wszystko. Jake, jeśli kiedyś będziecie potrzebować pomocy, możecie na mnie liczyć. Bello, to tyczy się oczywiście również ciebie. Wiecie, gdzie mnie znaleźć.  
- To rzeczy Steffena. Ubranka na pewno się przydadzą, ma też zabawkę od swojej pierwszej mamy i drobiazgi od nas. W takim razie to już pożegnanie? - zadałam pytanie sama sobie. - Julienne, myślę, że teraz możesz już używać swojego imienia. Dziękuję za to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś. Na początku myślałam, że to, co mnie spotkało było koszmarem, ale myślę, że dzięki temu, odnalazłam siebie. Wiem już, kim jestem. - Podeszłam do niej, by ją uścisnąć. Pocałowałam chłopca w główkę.  
Jacob również zbliżył się do strażniczki i podał dłoń. Nic nie mówił, ale z tego gestu wydać było respekt i podziw. Mały wyciągnął do niego rączki.  
- No, kolego, teraz musimy się pożegnać. Daj buziaka Jake'owi. Jak będziesz większy, to może razem sobie pobiegamy. - Chłopiec uśmiechnął się radośnie.

Wzięliśmy swoje plecaki i ruszaliśmy w drogę. Obejrzałam się za siebie. Lykaina i jej nowy następca machali nam na pożegnanie. Odpowiedziałam tym samym.  
- Kto ostatni w Parku Olympic, załatwia obiad – rzuciłam wyzwanie, a następnie zaczęłam biec. - I pamiętaj, że nie można się przemienić – krzyknęłam. - Jake momentalnie zaczął mnie gonić, po chwili dorównał i biegliśmy łeb w łeb prawie całą drogę. Późnym popołudniem dotarliśmy do celu. Przyspieszyłam na ostatnich metrach i wbiegłam do parku jako pierwsza.  
- Oszustka, myślałem, że już się nie ścigamy - odparł z wyrzutem Jacob.  
- Chyba żartujesz - odpowiedziałam, chichocząc. - Wiesz, jak nie lubię polować, a ty masz już niezłą wprawę. - Moje maślane oczy musiały zadziałać, Jake zmienił się w wilka i pognał na poszukiwanie pożywienia.  
Ja tymczasem zbierałam gałęzie na ognisko i rozbiłam namiot. Oddanie Steffena było wykonaniem ostatniej powinności wobec wilczycy. Ostatnim zadaniem, którego, jak się okazało, nie musiałam wypełniać. Od teraz byłam wolna i choć zaakceptowałam siebie oraz fakt, że jeszcze przez trochę będę miała przy sobie magiczne moce, wiedziałam, że czeka mnie to, co najtrudniejsze. Zastanawiałam się, nad tym, co ma nastąpić, ale po chwili odgłos kroków wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań.  
- Dziś na kolację to samo – oświadczył roześmiany Indianin. - Nic innego nie stanęło na mojej drodze. - Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi.  
Zjedliśmy posiłek w milczeniu, a potem zagasiliśmy ogień. Weszłam do namiotu, Jake rozkładał koc przy wygaszonym ognisku.  
- Chodź do środka. Nie chcę być dzisiaj sama – wyszeptałam. Nic nie odpowiedział, ale posłuchał mojej prośby. Położył się obok mnie na wznak. Oddychał ciężko, chociaż wiedziałam, że nie jest zmęczony. - Jake, mogę się do ciebie przytulić? - zapytałam, a w myślach dodałam: _Ostatni raz_. W odpowiedzi wyciągnął ramię i zagarnął mnie do siebie. Wtuliłam się w jego pierś i zasnęłam. Usypiało mnie głaskanie po ramieniu i jego ciepły oddech, który czułam na swoich włosach.

Następnego ranka obudziłam się sama. Wyszłam na zewnątrz. Wszystko było już spakowane, resztki z ogniska uprzątnięte. Wystarczyło tylko złożyć namiot. Jake nie odezwał się słowem. Biegliśmy umiarkowanym tempem. Od Forks dzieliło nas tylko parę kilometrów. Stanęłam i poprosiłam go o to, żebyśmy się tu rozstali. Nie oponował, po prostu spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób, że zrobiło mi się gorąco i pobiegł w swoją stronę. Postanowiłam, że najpierw pójdę do Cullenów. Edward na pewno umiera ze zmartwienia. Embry miał trzymać język za zębami, więc nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że już niebawem mieliśmy wrócić. Gdy dotarłam pod drzwi ich willi, zawahałam się. Nie wiedziałam, jak zareaguję na taką ilość wampirów, zakładając, że wszyscy byli w domu. Jadnak nie mogłam sprzeciwiać się temu, co nieuchronne – zapukałam.  
Momentalnie drzwi się otworzyły i ujrzałam roześmianą twarz Esme.  
- Bella! Jak się cieszę, że już jesteś! Witaj, skarbie, Edward odchodzi od zmysłów – Przygarnęła mnie do siebie, a po chwili znów się odsunęła. - Przepraszam cię, zapomniałam. Nadal reagujesz na nas alergicznie? - zapytała z troską.  
- Obawiam się, że niestety tak - odparłam nieco oszołomiona duszącym zapachem kobiety. - Chciałam się tylko przywitać i powiedzieć Edwardowi, że jestem z powrotem.  
- Wejdziesz? Nie ma go w domu. Wszyscy są w szkole, a Carlisle w szpitalu, ale możesz tu zaczekać na niego.  
- Wolałabym nie. Esme, jeśli mogę cię prosić, to przekaż Edwardowi, że już po wszystkim. Jestem wolna, strażniczka ma już nowego następcę, niestety moce, jakie otrzymałam będą ze mną jeszcze trochę. Nie wiem dokładnie, ile to potrwa, bo jestem pierwszym przypadkiem, który nie zostanie przemieniony do końca. Chciałam tylko was wszystkich uspokoić, ale teraz pójdę do domu. Tata pewnie stracił już nadzieję, że wrócę. Tęskniłam za nim, chcę mu zanieść dobrą nowinę.  
- Oczywiście. Rozumiem.  
- Powiedz, proszę, Edwardowi, że sama się do niego odezwę. Niech nie przychodzi do mnie, dobrze?  
- W porządku, Bells – odpowiedziała wyraźnie zmartwiona moim oświadczeniem.  
- Dziękuję.

Czułam się okropnie. Kochałam ich. Byli dla mnie jak rodzina, a ja nie potrafiłam tego w pełni docenić. Z drugiej strony nie mogłam oszukiwać, że wszystko jest jak kiedyś. Gdy tylko Esme zamknęła drzwi, poczułam ulgę, nie musząc patrzeć w te smutne oczy, jakimi mnie żegnała. Pobiegłam do domu. Wreszcie dom. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Charlie'ego nie będzie, ale nie chciałam zjawiać się na komendzie i od razu robić wokół siebie pełno szumu. I tak pewnie nie obejdzie się bez zainteresowania moją osobą, ale wolałam to odsunąć na później. Klucz do domu znalazłam w niedziałającym, starym lampionie.  
Salon i kuchnia wyglądały na zadbane. Charlie może nie potrafił ugotować sobie obiadu, ale starał się utrzymywać porządek. Otworzyłam lodówkę – była prawie pusta. Stał w niej tylko karton mleka i pudełko z jajkami. W zamrażalniku piętrzył się za to stos opakowań z pizzą. Cały Charlie. Jadał jajecznicę, mrożone fast foody lub posilał się w barze. Z tego, co mam, a sprawdziłam jeszcze spiżarkę, gdzie znalazłam mąkę, cukier i inne trwałe artykuły spożywcze uda mi się zrobić tylko naleśniki lub omlety. Postawiłam na to drugie dla odmiany. Do ciasta dodałam drobno posiekane pieczarki ze słoika. Zapach roznosił się po całej kuchni. Nagle usłyszałam trzask upadających kluczy i torby z zakupami. Butelka z sokiem pomarańczowym roztrzaskała się w drobny mak. Pomarańczowa plama straszyła z kremowej wykładziny, ale nie to było teraz ważne. Mina taty bardzo mnie zaskoczyła. Miał łzy w oczach.  
- Bells, ty żyjesz? - powiedział po chwili, a ja podbiegłam i wtuliłam się w niego.  
- Żyję, tato. Przepraszam.  
- Dziecko, tak się martwiłem. Gdzie ty byłaś? Dlaczego się nie odezwałaś? - zaczął zadawać nerwowo pytania.  
- Tato, nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Przepraszam. Byłam ranna, znalazłam się w środku nieznanej głuszy, straciłam pamięć i zaopiekowała się mną pewna staruszka. Wiem, że to brzmi niczym bajka, ale tak było.  
- Już dobrze kochanie. Przepraszam, że się uniosłem. Najważniejsze, że jesteś. Myślałem, że straciłem najważniejszą osobę w życiu – powiedział spokojniej. - Ale już wszystko w porządku? Wszystko pamiętasz? Musisz koniecznie zbadać się u doktora Cullena.  
- Tak, tato. Już wszystko pamiętam.  
- A jak trafiłaś do domu. Daleko byłaś?  
- W okolicach Eldon. Jacob mnie znalazł.  
- To ma sens. Pocieszał mnie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a potem zniknął. Muszę mu podziękować. - Nie ustalałam z Jake'iem wersji wydarzeń, ale taki wariant – bez nadzwyczajnych kreatur i bez mówienia, że ja również stałam się takim potworem była najbardziej odpowiednia. - Boże, jak się cieszę, że jesteś. - Ojciec przytulił mnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedziałam, że ma w sobie tyle miłości do mnie. Nigdy jej nie okazywał.  
- Kocham cię, tato – powiedziałam mimowolnie, choć oczywiście kocham mojego ojca, ale mówiłam mu to niezmiernie rzadko, ostatnio wcale.  
- Ja ciebie też, skarbie. Bardzo. Tylko już nigdzie mi nie znikaj. Nie zniosę tego, że nie można się z tobą skontaktować.  
- Tato, uwierz mi. Do szkolnych biwaków mam już wielki uraz, a przez moją nieobecność ogromne zaległości w szkole. To ostatni rok. Chciałabym skończyć ze wszystkimi. Będę siedziała w swoim pokoju zakopana książkami.  
- Jesteś niemożliwa. Przecież możesz wydłużyć szkołę, pójść na wakacyjny kurs.  
- Tak, ale wtedy nie załapie się na studia. Nie chcę zmarnować roku.  
- Dobrze, jak chcesz, Bello. Co tak pachnie?  
- Zrobiłam omlet z pieczarkami. Jest w piecyku, zjedz, a ja pójdę się odświeżyć.  
- Nie zjesz ze mną? - zapytał ze skwaszoną miną.  
- Już zjadłam swojego, a przydałby mi się prysznic. Zaraz wrócę, nie martw się – powiedziałam i, klepnąwszy go po ramieniu, pobiegłam na górę.  
Całe popołudnie spędziłam z Charlie'em. Opowiadałam mu o Veronice, o tym jak się mną opiekowała, skrzętnie omijając wszelkie informacje dotyczące Lykainy i podróży do Europy. Kiedy nadeszła godzina meczu, który tata chciał bardzo obejrzeć, czego domyśliłam się, obserwując, jak przekładał ciągle nogę na nogę, powiedziałam, że i tak muszę się spotkać z Edwardem, bo na pewno również się o mnie martwił. Charlie zgodził się chyba tylko z powodu tego meczu. Przyniosłam mu piwo z lodówki i wyszłam przed dom. Napisałam w międzyczasie esemesa do Cullena, który zjawił się już po kilku minutach.

- Cześć – odezwał się, myśląc, że nie dostrzegłam jego przyjścia.  
- Witaj. - Nie potrafiłam z siebie wydobyć nic więcej. Milczeliśmy dłuższą chwilę. Usiadłam na bujanej ławce i wskazałam mu fotel obok siebie. Gdy już zajął miejsce, nabrałam odwagi, by się odezwać, choć do końca nie wiedziałam, od czego zacząć. - Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś. Bez ciebie nic by się nie udało.  
- Bells, wiesz, że dla ciebie zrobiłbym wszystko. Nie masz za co dziękować. Powiedz mi, już po wszystkim? Tak bardzo tęskniłem za tobą – odpowiedział pożądliwie, chwytając moją dłoń w swoje zimne ręce.  
- Nie, jeszcze nie jest po wszystkim – wyszeptałam, powoli uwalniając swoją rękę z delikatnego uścisku. Widziałam ból w jego oczach. Znaliśmy się już od dawna. Obserwowałam jego spojrzenia po incydencie z Jamesem. Nigdy nie było w nich tyle bólu jak w tej chwili. - Jestem już wolna od obowiązków, jakie na mnie rzuciła wilczyca – zaczęłam powoli, choć wiedziałam, że wie to już pewnie od Esme. - Nadal jednak mogę się przemieniać i nie straciłam wszystkich mocy. Podobno z czasem wszystko osłabnie, ale nie wiadomo kiedy, bo jestem pierwszym takim przypadkiem, który przeżył nieudaną transformację. - Wampir spojrzał na mnie z obawą. - Nie, nic mi się nie stanie. Lykaina powiedziała, że gdy ktoś nie nadawał się do pełnienia funkcji, musiał zostać unicestwiony. Mój przypadek jest wyjątkowy. Edward, myślę, że powinniśmy od siebie odpocząć. Nie możemy się spotykać – zmieniłam temat. - Przez ten czas zrozumiałam, że uczucie, jakim cię darzyłam, może być fałszywe. - Cały czas milczał. Nie wiem, skąd wzięłam odwagę, by mówić. Nie wiem, skąd dobywały się akurat te słowa, skoro ja nadal nie byłam pewna, czy chcę z niego zrezygnować. Czy go kocham... Przecież nadal sterują mną zapędy wilczycy, która gdzieś tkwi w środku. - Ed, spójrz mi w oczy. - kontynuowałam. - Byłam w tobie zakochana. Uwielbiałam cię i podziwiałam. Za nieziemski wygląd, niesamowitą wiedzę i wrażliwość. Za maniery, których nie posiada w takim stopniu żaden chłopak w Forks, ba, żaden w całej Ameryce. Uwielbiałam cię za to, że ty – doskonały w każdym calu mężczyzna chcesz na mnie w ogóle spojrzeć. W tym nastoletnim zakochaniu zapomniałam jednak o tym, że jesteś wampirem. Życie z tobą nie byłoby zwykłe.  
- Bello, przecież już to przerabialiśmy. Chciałaś być ze mną na wieczność. Nie różnilibyśmy się niczym – wtrącił się, próbując znów chwycić mnie za rękę.  
- Proszę cię, nadal czuję wrogość w stosunku do twego rodzaju. Nie wiem, kiedy to minie – odrzekłam, wbijając mu kolejny mentalny sztylet w pierś. Jestem pewna, że wszystkie dziewczyny znienawidziłby moją postać, gdyby to była tylko fikcyjna opowieść. Ja – zwykła szara myszka, odrzucam przystojnego wampira, który ma mi do zaoferowania wieczne młodość i życie. - Daj mi dokończyć. Chodzi o to, że po tym jak stałam się wilczycą, jak doświadczyłam pewnego rodzaju niezwykłości, którą ty posiadasz, zrozumiałam, że to nie jest coś, czego chcę dla siebie. Nie zostanę wampirzycą z własnej woli, a jako człowiek, nie chcę mieć za chłopaka mężczyznę zaklętego w ciele siedemnastolatka, z którym nie mogę się nigdzie pokazać w słoneczny dzień, z którym nie będę mogła dojrzewać i starzeć się. Edward, kochałam cię, nadal kocham w pewien sposób, ale na razie nie mogę przebywać w twoim towarzystwie ze względu na wilcze atrybuty, którymi nadal dysponuję. Nie chcę ci również robić nadziei, że gdy to się kończy, moje uczucia się zmienią, dlatego myślę, że nie powinniśmy się spotykać.  
- Rozumiem. Nie mogę od ciebie żądać, byś mnie kochała. Nie mogę ci zabierać człowieczeństwa, którego sam pragnąłbym dla siebie. W takim razie wyjedziemy. Jeśli taka jest twoja wola, nie będziesz miała znaku o naszym istnieniu.  
- Nie, Edward. Chcę cię pamiętać. Jesteś częścią mnie. Chciałabym być z tobą w kontakcie, choć rozumiesz, że na razie nie osobistym.  
- Odezwij się do mnie tylko wtedy, gdy będziesz chciała, żebym wrócił. Będę czekał na ciebie.  
- Nie warto – wyszeptałam niemal bezgłośnie, choć miałam pewność, że wampir mnie usłyszy, a potem dodałam na głos: - Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz czekał. Jestem pewna, że kiedyś znajdziesz kogoś, kogo pokochasz tak jak mnie. Nie broń się przed tym uczuciem, bo ja nie byłam ciebie warta.  
- Bells, przestań. Znasz mój numer telefonu, nigdy go nie zmienię. Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz gotowa.  
- Dziękuję. Dziękuję ci za wszystko – odpowiedziałam, pewna iż ciągnięcie dalej tej konwersacji na nic się nie zda. Dotknęłam jego policzka. Dziwne drżenie ręki spowodowało, że natychmiast ją odsunęłam. - Dziękuję.

Edward spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a potem odszedł bez słowa. Mówił prawdę. Jeszcze tego samego dnia cała rodzina Cullenów zniknęła. Charlie mówił tylko o jakimś nagłym transferze Carlisle'a, ale nikt nie wiedział, dokąd pojechali. Dostałam e-mail od Alice. Strasznie żałowała, że nie mogłyśmy pożegnać się osobiście. Napisała, że wysyła wiadomość w sekrecie przed Edwardem, który prosił o niekontaktowanie się ze mną. Przesłała pozdrowienia od Jaspera, Rosalie, która cieszyła się z mojego wyboru i życzyła mi szczęścia, Emmetta oraz doktora i Esme. Wszyscy zaakceptowali taką decyzję i kazali napisać, że będzie im mnie brakować. Jak bardzo by mnie znienawidzili, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że zdradziłam ich syna i brata? Nie wiem. To jedno ciążyło mi na sumieniu, ale skoro doszłam do wniosku, iż nie będę częścią ich życia, równie dobrze mogę im zaoszczędzić zawodu, a Edwardowi większego bólu. Skrycie liczyłam na to, że zwróci się do Tanyi, a ona go przyjmie. Ta kobieta kochała go prawdziwie, nie tak jak ja.  
W szkole huczało od plotek. Wiedziałam to tylko od Angeli, bo dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego i bezpieczeństwa innych nie zjawiłam się w murach budynku od chwili powrotu. Przynajmniej nie w części, gdzie odbywają się lekcje. Nie było mnie miesiąc. To niewiele, ale zważając na okoliczności, w jakich zniknęłam, sporo. Do egzaminów zostały trzy tygodnie. Tata załatwił z dyrekcją, że będę uczyła się sama w domu i przystąpię do kończących szkołę średnią testów z resztą uczniów. Z uwagi na moje traumatyczne przeżycia i zaświadczenie lekarskie, które Charlie zdobył z drugiej ręki – nie chciałam pójść do szpitala i na szczęście ojciec nie nalegał – dyrektorka wyraziła zgodę. Przychodziła do mnie raz w tygodniu pedagog, by odebrać zadane prace i przeprowadzić zaległe sprawdziany. Z Jake'iem kontaktowałam się telefonicznie, nadal nie miałam pomysłu, jak rozwikłać naszą sytuację, byśmy mogli być przyjaciółmi. To, co powiedziałam Edwardowi była prawdą i tyczyło się nie tylko jego. Nie miałam zamiaru wiązać się z niezwykłym mężczyzną, który przeżyje mnie młodo. Do takich osobników należał również Jacob.

Na egzaminach czułam się dziwnie. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, jakbym była duchem. Jessica przepraszała mnie oczami, Angela pocieszała uśmiechem, Mike patrzył na mnie z zawodem miłosnym wymalowanym na twarzy, a reszta po prostu jak na dziwoląga. Nikt na szczęście do mnie nie podszedł wedle rozporządzenia dyrektorki. Za każdym razem wychodziłam wcześniej i nie musiałam przepychać się w tłumie. Gdy szkoła się zakończyła, Charlie poszedł odebrać moje świadectwo. Nie brałam udziału w uroczystościach, ponieważ uważałam Forks za rozdział zamknięty. Nie znalazłam tu prawdziwych przyjaciół, oprócz wampirów, którzy na moje życzenie zniknęli z mojego życia i Angeli, z którą zamierzałam mieć kontakt na studiach, choćby telefoniczny czy mailowy. Paczka z LaPush też radziła sobie dobrze beze mnie, a Jacob... Może jeszcze uda nam się pozostać w przyjaźni. Według wcześniejszych ustaleń spakowałam się, by pojechać na wakacje do mamy. Zanim jednak wyjechaliśmy, poprosiłam Charlie'ego o krótką wizytę w rezerwacie. Pożegnałam się z Jacobem. Ustaliliśmy, że porozmawiamy po moim powrocie. Starałam się mu dać do zrozumienia, że należymy do dwóch różnych światów, a to, co nas łączy, niedługo przeminie. On jednak był uparty jak osioł. Miałam nadzieję, że po wakacjach zmądrzeje i zrozumie moją decyzję. Niestety po wakacjach nie zjawiłam się już w Forks...

_2 lata później, grudzień_

Dzisiejsze wykłady zupełnie mnie przytłoczyły. Uświadomiłam sobie, że moja wiedza na temat angielskiej literatury jest niewielka i bardzo wybiórcza, a o literaturze na świecie wiem mniej niż mój chomik.  
Pogłaskałam Łobuza, a on położył po sobie uszka zadowolony z pieszczoty. Dotykanie jego delikatnego, karmelowego futerka bardzo mnie uspokajało. On odwdzięczał się marszczeniem pyszczka i przymykaniem ocząt. Kiedy już wypełniliśmy nasz rytuał na powitanie, odłożyłam go ponownie do klatki i dosypałam mu ziarna do prawie pustej miseczki. Poszłam też po świeżą marchewkę, którą starannie obrałam nożykiem. Łobuz chrupał zawzięcie i wypełniał po brzegi swoje pucułowate policzki.  
Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i usiadłam do komputera, by sprawdzić pocztę.  
Jak co piątek, mogłam się spodziewać wiadomości od Blacka. Był w tym względzie regularny niczym szwajcarski zegarek. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tych elektronicznych listów. Zdawał mi relację z wydarzeń w LaPush, a działo się sporo. Opowiadał o swoim ojcu, który przeważnie leżał, bardzo osłabiony po chemii. Wygrał z rakiem, ale kosztem swoich sił witalnych. Bardzo chciałam go zobaczyć, niestety do tej pory nie mogłam się zdobyć na wizytę w tym miejscu, które było przepełnione bolesnymi wspomnieniami. Starałam się skupić na nauce, by w przyszłości uczyć w szkole. Wybierając studia, myślałam o dziennikarstwie, jednak szybko zrewidowałam swoje marzenie i doszłam do wniosku, iż najlepiej będę się spełniać jako nauczycielka literatury.

_Bello,_

_Wiem, że i tak musiałaś wyjechać. Studia, nowe życie. Na Twoim miejscu też bym się nie wahał. Forks to dziura i gdybyś nie pojechała na studia, pewnie utknęłabyś w sklepie Newtonów albo do emerytury obsługiwała gości w Grill Barze. Tysiąc razy mi tłumaczyłaś powody wyjazdu, ale nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego nas nie odwiedzasz, dlaczego nie pozwalasz, żebym do Ciebie przyjechał.  
Nic wcześniej o tym nie pisałem, nie chciałem zapeszyć, ale od roku się nie przemieniam. Postarzałem się. Chciałbym zobaczyć Twoją minę.;)  
Trzymaj się, Bells, i pamiętaj, że ja czekam na Twą wizytę. Nie możesz mnie unikać do końca życia._

_Jake._

Black znów w sentymentalnym nastroju... Czasami potrafił pisać długie i radosne opowieści, które ani troszkę nie poruszały drażliwego tematu, ale zdarzało mu się wracać do przeszłości, próbować. Wiem, że nikogo nie miał. Żył jak mnich, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że jest tylko mój... Nie wiedział jednak czegoś, co popsułoby nasze relacje. On bardzo często zajmował moje myśli, lecz jest takie powiedzenie, że dwa razy nie wchodzi się do tej samej rzeki. Ja w rzece Blacka teoretycznie nie byłam, ale mamy wspólną historię, która na pewno w jakiś sposób wszystko zmieniła. Przez te dwa lata od wyjazdu skupiłam się przede wszystkim na nauce. Po zajęciach pracowałam w pobliskiej kawiarni i raczej nie udzielałam się towarzysko, przez co robiłam za dziwadło. Tylko moja współlokatorka Melly pokładała we mnie nadzieje i wierzyła, że kiedyś wrócę do żywych. Możliwe.

Tydzień minął mi bardzo szybko. Zbliżały się święta i postanowiłam wszystkich zaskoczyć. No, może nie wszystkich. W plany wtajemniczyłam tylko mamę, która zaplanowała święta u Charliego. Phil był dla niej przeszłością. Romansował z jakąś modelką, o czym Renee dowiedziała się z prasy. Ciężko to przeżyła. Tym bardziej, że on nie potrafił się sam przyznać, a o fakcie dowiedziała się po tym, jak światek celebrytów huczał od plotek. Przyznał się, że to prawda, ale nie przepraszał. Rozstali się w zgodzie. Na szczęście nie byli małżeństwem i Renee ominęła afera rozwodowa najsławniejszego futbolisty, która pewnie niosłaby się echem przez tygodnie, a mama musiałaby żyć w świetle fleszy nieprzejednanych paparazzi. Wspaniałomyślnie chciał jej podarować dom, ale odmówiła. Po prostu spakowała się i wyjechała, gdy go nie było. Wróciła na stare śmieci do Phoenix. Dawała radę, ale skończyła z mężczyznami. Przynajmniej tak mówiła.  
Cieszyłam się, że będę miała ich razem na święta, choć zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że raczej się ze sobą nie zejdą. Od porzucenia Phila mamą opiekował się tata, wspierał ją i wiem, iż prowadzili ze sobą długie rozmowy telefoniczne, ale traktował ją tylko jako przyjaciółkę i matkę jego dziecka.  
Renee namówiła go na wspólne święta, konspiracyjnie nie wspominając nic o moim przyjeździe. Zapakowałam Łobuza do podróżnej klatki, spakowałam niewielką torbę ciuchów, prezenty i książki do nauki, a potem wsiadłam do mojego pick-upa.1 Samochód dostałam od Charliego, bo moja stara furgonetka nie dojechałaby nawet do Port Angeles, nie mówiąc już o Seattle i czasie podróży. Niebieski dodge Dakota spełniał swoją rolę bardzo dobrze i pokochałam go prawie tak samo jak mój czerwony złom. Droga do domu minęła mi bardzo szybko, szczególnie trasa na terenie Olimpic National Park. Widok drzew, przebiegające między nimi sarny – to wszystko przypominało mi chwile spędzone w lesie. Moje umiejętności dość szybko wygasły. Po lykainie została mi blizna, wrażliwsze zmysły i chyba zmniejszyła się moja nieporadność. Po prostu byłam zwykłą, niewyróżniającą się dwudziestoletnią dziewczyną. Kiedy zaparkowałam przed domem, czułam lekkie poddenerwowanie. Dom to nie tylko rodzice, znajomy pokój, kuchnia. To też wspomnienia o wampirze, o pierwszym chłopaku, pierwszej miłości. Serce ciążyło mi, jakbym sobie przywiązała do ciała ciągnący mnie do ziemi kamień. Stanęłam na ganku z klatką chomika pod pachą i torbą w ręce. Właśnie gdy uniosłam ściśniętą w pięść dłoń, by zapukać, drzwi się otworzyły. Renee puściła mi oczko, a potem, nie mówiąc słowa, wzięła ode mnie pakunki i pokręciła głową w stronę salonu. Kroczyłam cicho w kierunku kanapy, a potem stanęłam z tyłu za Charliem, zakrywając mu oczy.  
- Co to za zimne łapska? Bella, to ty?  
- Ja, tato – zaśmiałam się. Skąd wiedziałeś?  
- Tylko ty w naszej rodzinie masz takie lodowate ręce. Chodź, uściskam cię! - dodał, wstając z rozpostartymi ramionami. - Mówiłaś, że nie przyjedziesz na święta. Staremu ojcu nie robi się takich niespodzianek. Mogę zejść na zawał.  
- Złego diabli nie biorą! - zripostowałam. - Słuchajcie, mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy w aucie pójdę po nie, a potem odświeżę się po podróży.  
- Byle szybko, kochanie. Twoja mama gotowała kolację wedle wskazówek córki – dodała Renee.  
- Bells, idź od razu na górę, a ja się zajmę bagażami – powiedział Charlie tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. A co to za szczur w klatce?  
- To nie szczur, tylko mój chomik bengalski – Łobuz. Ale z nim lepiej ostrożnie, nie lubi obcych.  
- Dobra, dobra. I tak nie mam zamiaru zbliżać się do tego paskudnego gryzonia  
- Tato!

Charlie zawsze bał się nawet myszki. To całkiem śmieszne, że został policjantem i zdarza mu się brać udział w groźnych sytuacjach czy nawet egzaminować zwłoki, a lęka się przed małymi futrzakami. Poszłam na górę. Najbardziej obawiałam się zobaczyć mój pokój. Niewiele tam zmieniłam przed wyjazdem. Nie miałam na to czasu i ochoty. Stwierdziłam, że nowy rozdział zacznę na studiach, w innym miejscu, a przeszłość zostawię za sobą taką, jaka była. Z lękiem otworzyłam drzwi do mojego starego królestwa i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłam, że wszystko się w nim zmieniło. Ściany były pomalowane na ciepłą brzoskwinię. Stare drewniane biurko zastąpił szklany blat na metalowych nogach, a na nim stał płaski ekran. Pod biurkiem znajdował się nowy komputer, świecił też router – to znaczy, że Charlie zmienił wreszcie źródło Internetu. Z podłogi ściągnięto wszystkie warstwy farby i położono na nią tylko lakier. Odzyskała naturalny odcień jasnej sosny i była... No cóż, była idealna. To samo stało się z łóżkiem. Dostałam też nowe zasłony, komplet czerwonej pościeli. Wszystko zachowywało ciepłe barwy. Jasne drewno, szkło z metalem i pomarańczowo- czerwone dodatki. Uśmiechałam się do siebie jak głupia. Wiedziałam, że to sprawka Renee, choć musiała nadzorować remont z Phoenix, a dekoracje dodała już po przyjeździe. Muszę ich za to wyściskać. To naprawdę najlepszy prezent, jaki mogli mi zrobić. Rzuciłam torbę z ciuchami obok łóżka, a Łobuza usadowiłam na komodzie. Nie był nawet zdenerwowany podróżą. Zamontowałam mu poidełko, nasypałam jedzenie i wsadziłam kołowrotek, do którego ochoczo wskoczył i zaczął biegać. Kiedy upewniłam się, że daje radę w nowym otoczeniu, chwyciłam za kosmetyczkę, by pójść pod zasłużony prysznic. Odświeżona i świeżo ubrana zeszłam na premierową kolację mojej mamy. Muszę przyznać, że zapiekanka wyszła jej całkiem smacznie. Na pewno damy radę z przygotowaniem świątecznego obiadu.

W dzień Bożego Narodzenia byłam poddenerwowana. Do tej pory nie dałam znaku życia. O mojej wizycie wiedzieli tylko rodzice, chyba że ktoś wścibski zainteresował się nowym samochodem na podjeździe.  
Byłam pewna, że Angela i Ben są w Forks na święta. Angie to tradycjonalistka i nie wyobrażała sobie spędzać Gwiazdki poza rodzinnym domem. W tym względzie musieli z Benem wypracować kompromis. Ben i Angela wzięli ślub – niespełna rok temu. Niestety nie mogłam przyjechać, choć dostałam zaproszenie. Właściwe, jeśli mam być szczera, nie chciałam. Było za wcześnie na wizytę. Na konfrontację z Jacobem, przed którą bym się nie wymigała. Postanowiłam, że zadzwonię do nich jutro. Może wybaczą mi milczenie. Chciałabym odnowić z nimi kontakt, bo naprawdę brakowało mi starych przyjaciół.  
Zamiast rozmyślać, skupiłam się na gotowaniu. Renee radziła sobie w kuchni coraz lepiej, ale wolała, żebym ja zajęła się indykiem. Osolony i opieprzony na noc ptak czekał teraz na nadziewanie. Wypełniłam go garściami świeżego tymianku i pokrojonym w cienkie plasterki czosnkiem. Na wierzchu posypałam go sproszkowaną papryką i obłożyłam gałązkami ziela. Podczas długiego pieczenia podlewałam go białym winem i sokami, jakie wypuścił, a na koniec posmarowałam aromatycznym miodem.2 Renee rejestrowała każdy mój ruch i skrzętnie zapisywała uwagi w notatniku. Miałam wrażenie, zresztą nie pierwszy raz, że rolę się odwróciły, ale w naszym domu nigdy nic nie działo się normalnie. W międzyczasie mama przygotowała sałatkę z ruccoli, mozzarelli, orzechów, suszonych pomidorów i ziół, a potem upiekła w prodiżu ciasto bananowe na deser. Pod koniec pieczenia mięsa dołożyłam jeszcze na dodatkową blachę ziemniaki pokrojone w ósemki, oblane oliwą i posypane rozmarynem. W całym domu pachniało świąteczną kolacją, a Charlie co rusz dopytywał się, o której zasiądziemy do stołu, a gdy nadszedł ten czas, nie mógł wręcz oderwać oczu od indyka. Cieszyłam się, że straciłam wilczy apetyt, bo musiałabym się grubo tłumaczyć, dlaczego pochłaniam ogromne ilości jedzenia, ale przypomniał mi się w tej chwili obiad u Blacków i kurczak zaserwowany przez Billy'ego. To miłe wspomnienia.

Wieczorem siedzieliśmy wspólnie na kanapie, oglądając jakąś świąteczną komedię. Nic śmiesznego, ale film był idealny na rodzinny seans. Na komedii romantycznej Charlie musiałby się męczyć, a horror czy film akcji nie pasował do Bożonarodzeniowego nastroju oraz gustu Renee. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Nie spodziewaliśmy się nikogo w taki dzień i tym bardziej o tej porze. Zerwałam się z kanapy, szczęśliwa, że nadarzyła się okazja do ruszenia się po sycącej kolacji. Otworzyłam drzwi i zamarłam. Moim oczom ukazała się rosła sylwetka Indianina. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, ale już zdecydowanie męski, nie chłopięcy, Jacob oparł się o balustradę werandy.  
- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kłamczucho. - powiedział, wręczając mały pakunek.  
- Jacob! Wszystkiego najlepszego. Miałam się do ciebie odezwać...  
- Ale zapomniałaś? - wtrącił mi się w zdanie.  
- Nie, nie zapomniałam. Po prostu tak dobrze czułam się z rodzicami, że nie chciałam nic psuć. Nie zrozum mnie źle – uprzedziłam jego komentarz. Chciałam, żeby ta rodzinna atmosfera taka pozostała przynajmniej do dzisiejszego dnia. Dawno nie byliśmy razem w trójkę. Dobrze przypomnieć sobie stare czasy. - Nic na to nie powiedział.  
- Zaprosisz mnie do środka, czy mam stać na tym mrozie? - odezwał się po chwili milczenia.  
- Pewnie, wejdź. Myślałam, że zimno wam nie przeszkadza. - Musiałam sobie pozwolić na uszczypliwą uwagę. Miałam nadzieję, że to trochę rozluźni atmosferę.  
- Nie przy takiej lodowej księżniczce jak ty, która zapomina o przyjaciołach. - Wyszczerzył zęby zadowolony z riposty. - Klepnęłam go po plecach, popychając do środka.  
- Mamo, tato. Jake przyszedł, pójdziemy do mnie.  
- Witaj, Jake – krzyknął Charlie. - Miło cię widzieć.  
- Miło mi cię poznać, Jacob. Wiele o tobie słyszałam – odparła Renee, podając mu dłoń.  
- Mnie również, pani Swan. - Mama zachowała nazwisko po tacie. Uważałam, że to słodkie, choć wiem, że zrobiła to dla mnie, żebyśmy chociaż z nazwiska przypominali rodzinę.  
- Mów mi Renee – odpowiedziała nieco zawstydzona. Jacob uśmiechnął się, a ja pociągnęłam go za rękę na górę. - Przyniosę wam ciasto i grzane wino, co wy na to? - krzyknęła jeszcze, a ja przytaknęłam na zgodę.

Usiedliśmy na puchatym, pomarańczowym dywaniku oparci o bok łóżka. Rozpakowałam paczuszkę. Ujrzałam piękny srebrny naszyjnik z wisiorkiem przedstawiającym pazur. W jego zakończeniu mienił się świecący kamyk. Był skromny, ale bardzo ładny.  
- Dziękuję. Naprawdę nie musiałeś. Założysz mi? - Podniosłam włosy, by ułatwić mu zapięcie łańcuszka. Lekko musnął moją szyję, co spowodowało przyjemne dreszcze. Szybko wstałam i podeszłam do biura. - Ja też mam coś dla ciebie. - Podałam mu prezent.  
- Czyli jednak zakładałaś, że się spotkamy? - zapytał radośnie.  
- Miałam nadzieję, choć gdybym stchórzyła, przekazałabym paczkę Charlie'emu.  
- Masz szczęście, że zadecydowałem za ciebie. Dość już unikania. Okej, zobaczymy, co tu mamy.- Rozrywał niedbale papier, plącząc się w taśmie klejącej. - Czy ty zawsze musisz być taka dokładna, Bells? - zapytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, a potem na chwilę zamarł. Spoglądał z otwartymi ustami na rysunek, który dla niego naszkicowałam. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, po czym złożył na moim policzku krótkiego całusa – znów przyjemne dreszcze. - Łał, Bells. Jeśli naprawdę tak wyglądam, to jestem niezłym przystojniakiem. Kiedy to narysowałaś? W ogóle nie wiedziałem, że umiesz. Dzięki.  
- Rysowałam z pamięci, kiedy czułam się samotna. Nawet nie wiesz, ile powstało nieudanych Jacobów Blacków. Ten jest pierwszy, którego można ukazać na światło dzienne.  
- Czyli jednak nie tylko ja miałem zajęte tobą myśli. Ty też o mnie pamiętasz.  
- Tak, nie pozwalałeś o sobie zapomnieć – zripostowałam uszczypliwie, ale po chwili dodałam już na poważnie: - I tęskniłam. - Uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie powiedział.

Znów usadowiliśmy się na podłodze, w rękach trzymając kubki z ciepłym, aromatycznym napojem. Jake zjadł całą porcję bananowca, która miała wystarczyć dla nas dwojga, ale ja nie miałam nic przeciwko. Nie byłam głodna - wolałam patrzeć, jak pałaszuje pierwszy wypiek mojej mamy. Z głośników sączyła się muzyczna składanka, którą dostałam od niej. Śpiewała Nina Simone:

_Ptaki fruwające wysoko  
Wiesz jak się czuję  
Słońce na niebie  
Wiesz, jak się czuję  
Falująca trzcina  
Wiesz, jak się czuję_

_To nowy świt  
To nowy dzień  
To nowe życie  
Dla mnie...  
I czuję się dobrze.__3_

Oboje w milczeniu rozkoszowaliśmy się chwilą, spijając magiczne słowa doprawione winem. Położyłam głowę na materacu, przez chwilę patrzyłam w sufit, a potem zamknęłam powieki i wczuwałam się w klimat piosenki. Mogłaby być o mnie. Czułam się wolna. Czułam, że zaczyna się nowe życie. Jake chwycił mnie za rękę. Najpierw delikatnie wsunął dłoń pod moją, a potem ujął ją i lekko ścisnął.  
Nie cofnęłam się, było mi dobrze.  
Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie, a po chwili poczułam, że druga ręka przyjaciela chwyta mnie za kark, przysuwa do siebie i poczułam jego ciepłe usta na swoich.  
Nie cofnęłam się, było mi dobrze jak nigdy.  
Black zachęcony akceptacją subtelnie chwycił zębami moją górną wargę, następnie rozchylił usta i wsunął język do mojej buzi. Był taki ciepły, przyjemny i korzenny. Oddałam pocałunek. Nie mogliśmy przestać. Całowaliśmy się coraz intensywniej. Jake wziął mnie na ramiona i położył na łóżku. Przysunął swoje rozgrzane ciało do mojego, rozpiął dwa guziki bluzki i położył dużą, lekko szorstką dłoń na moim dekolcie. Czułam, że płonę. Chciałam, by kontynuował, ale musiałam wszystko przerwać, dla naszego dobra.  
- Jake, przestań. Nie możemy. - Odsunęłam się od niego. Nigdy nie widziałam jeszcze tak zawiedzionej miny. On czekał na mnie dwa lata. Kochał mnie i wierzył, że w końcu będziemy mogli być razem. Ja też tego chciałam. Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, gdy wyjechałam na wakacje, ale coś stało na przeszkodzie. Coś, do czego się nigdy nie przyznałam, nie chcąc go zranić. Coś, co uciska mi serce, niemal odkąd opuściłam Forks. Coś, z czym sama będę się zmagać do końca życia. Nie wiedziałam, od czego zacząć.  
- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Jake. Kocham cię. Kocham cię tak jak się kocha mężczyznę, z którym chce się spędzić resztę życia, ale żaden związek jeszcze nie przetrwał zbudowany na nieszczerości. - Spojrzał na mnie, nie mając pojęcia, co mam na myśli.  
- Bells, kochasz mnie. Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć niczego lepszego. To jest dla mnie najważniejsze i nic innego się nie liczy. Zawsze chciałem być z tobą i nic nie może tego zmienić – odparł z entuzjazmem.  
- Jeśli odejdziesz, nie zdziwię się – kontynuowałam, nie zważając na jego deklaracje. Nie chciałam robić sobie złudnej nadziei, że mi wybaczy. - Pamiętasz, że szybko wyjechałam po skończeniu roku szkolnego? Wakacje spędziłam u Renee, a potem od razu pojechałam do Seattle, prosząc Charlie'ego o przywiezienie moich rzeczy do kampusu. Nie planowałam tego. Pobyt u Renee miał potrwać co najwyżej dwa tygodnie, ale dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży. - Usłyszawszy tę wiadomość, Jake zbladł. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, jakby zastygła w odlewie. Mówiłam dalej, choć było mi ciężko rozdrapywać ledwo zabliźnione rany. - Nie miałam miesiączki, ale nie przejmowałam się tym. Złożyłam to na karb stresu przedegzaminacyjnego i burzy hormonalnej wywołanej przemianą w wilczycę. Dopiero na Florydzie w domku letniskowym Phila zaczęłam mieć inne objawy. Omdlenia, mdłości, wymioty. Z początku myślałam, że to tylko zmiana klimatu, ale to trwało zbyt długo. Renee domyśliła się, co mi może dolegać i zjawiła się w moim pokoju z papierową torebką. Powiedziała, żebym wykluczyła lub potwierdziła jeden z możliwych powodów mojego stanu, skoro odpoczynek w łóżku i czas nie wpływały na poprawę. Zrobiłam test i okazało się, że jest pozytywny. - Jacob patrzył na mnie niczym w hipnotycznym transie, ale wiedziałam, że słucha uważnie, ciekaw i pełen obaw, co wydarzyło się potem.  
- W pierwszym momencie byłam zszokowana i przerażona, ale uśmiech mamy - ta jej niema akceptacja i radość, że zostanie babcią, utwierdziły mnie w tym, że w gruncie rzeczy cieszę się z tej wiadomości. _Nie ja pierwsza i nie ostatnia. Przecież dam radę pogodzić wychowanie dziecka i studia – mówiłam sobie w duchu._ Gładziłam się po brzuchu. Wymyślałam nawet imiona. No i przygotowywałam się psychicznie na rozmowę z ojcem dziecka. - Spojrzałam na niego wymownie. - Następnego dnia poszłam z mamą do ginekologa. Płód rozwijał się normalnie. Wszystko było w porządku. Dostałam nawet zdjęcie ultrasonograficzne. W porządku... Ale niestety do czasu. Kiedy Renee odwoziła mnie na lotnisko i wypakowałyśmy bagaże, uparłam się, że wezmę jedną walizkę. Tę mniejszą, ale i tak bardzo ciężką. Mama nie mogła mnie nawet zatrzymać, bo już pognałam z nią do wejścia. Musiałam pokonać trzy stopnie, by dostać się na podwyższenie prowadzące z podziemnego garażu do ruchomych schodów. Byłam głupia, bo mogłam wtoczyć bagaż po rampie dla wózków inwalidzkich, ale zamiast tego dźwignęłam go. I w tej samej chwili złapał mnie potężny skurcz. - Czułam napływające łzy. Najchętniej przerwałabym opowieść, o której wolałabym zapomnieć, ale byłam mu to winna. - Zwinęłam się w kłębek, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego kłucia w podbrzuszu. Renee natychmiast podbiegła i zadzwoniła po karetkę. Byłam w ciężkim stanie, ale dziecko żyło i to było najważniejsze. Musiałam leżeć w szpitalu, by podtrzymać ciążę. Lekarz nic mi nie mówił, zachował pokerową twarz, ale wiedziałam po Renee, że nie jest najlepiej. Wiesz, nigdy nie czułam potrzeby do modlitwy, ale wtedy modliłam się cały czas. Prosiłam Boga, żeby uratował moją małą kruszynkę. Niestety nie pomógł. Dostałam krwotoku, lekarze byli bezradni. Organizm przestał walczyć o mojego synka. O naszego synka – dopowiedziałam prawie bez głosu. - Jacob nadal trwał w posągowej pozie. Położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu, spojrzałam prosto w oczy. - Jake, nie mogłam wtedy stanąć z tobą oko w oko. Nie chciałam nikogo oglądać. Miałam wrażenie, że świat się dla mnie skończył, a Bóg o mnie zapomniał. Renee mi pomogła, ale też kategorycznie obstawała przy tym, żebym poszła do colleage'u. Było mi wszystko jedno. Nie chciałam już wracać do Forks, nie chciałam być ciężarem dla niej. Udawałam, że jakoś sobie radzę, by upewnić ją, że może mnie puścić samą, lecz w środku czułam się pusta i wypalona. Bolało, ale starałam się jak najmniej myśleć. Poszłam do pracy, a w wolnym czasie przesiadywałam w bibliotece, ucząc się. Przełomem była rocznica śmierci. Płakałam całą noc. Myślę, że właśnie wtedy udało mi się przełamać. Dodatkowo, krótko potem znalazłam sobie współlokatorkę. Melly była dla mnie oparciem, chociaż poza kontaktem z nią, gram wyrzutka. - Bałam się jego reakcji, dlatego zwróciłam się do niego, jak najczulej potrafiłam. - Jacob, ale chcę to zmienić. Nie chcę już żyć w żałobie. Nie chcę być sama.  
- I co teraz przychodzisz z tym do mnie? Jak mogłaś... Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? To było też moje dziecko, miałem prawo wiedzieć. - Wstał energicznie z łóżka, strącając tym samym moją rękę z jego ramienia.  
- Wiem, że źle zrobiłam, ale wtedy nie potrafiłam inaczej.  
- Nie ufałaś mi, nie mogę teraz być z tobą. Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć – wyrzucił siebie na jednym wydechu. Widziałam, że w środku się gotuje. Jego mięśnie były napięte, oczy wyrażały obłęd. Odwrócił się do mnie i po chwili wyskoczył przez okno. Kilka sekund później słyszałam tylko wycie wilka. To już koniec. Straciłam i jego.

Ostatnie dni w domu upłynęły mi na przebywaniu w pokoju. Nie próbowałam nawet skontaktować się z Blackiem. Myślę, że sam przyszedłby do mnie, gdyby mi wybaczył. Nie mogłam go winić, to ja znów wszystko zepsułam. Nie miałam już ochoty spotykać się ze znajomymi. Wiedziałam, że rozdział życia pod tytułem Forks jest już definitywnie zamknięty, gdy nie ma w nim Jacoba.  
Pakowałam rzeczy do mojego pick-upa. Jeszcze raz podziękowałam ojcu za odremontowanie pokoju, chociaż zdawałam sobie sprawę, że być może spałam w nim ostatni raz. Ostatecznie to ten sam pokój, który został naznaczony przykrymi wspomnieniami. Nie pierwszy raz. Mama postanowiła zostać jeszcze trochę. Była dziwnie rozpromieniona. Może jednak się myliłam. Może jest jeszcze dla nich jakaś szansa. Chciałam, żeby byli szczęśliwi, a widok ich machających z werandy, jak odjeżdżałam, Charlie'ego, który obejmował moją mamę w pasie, sprawiał, że czułam się nieco lepiej. Wyjechałam na główną drogę, kierując się w stronę Seattle. Tuż za miastem na ulicę wybiegł półnagi mężczyzna. Stanął pewnie na asfalcie, blokując mi przejazd.  
Miałam wrażenie, że moje serce stanęło na chwilę. Nie mogłam nabrać powietrza. Stał tam i wpatrywał się we mnie, przewiercając mnie na wskroś. Wysiadłam nieśmiało z samochodu i, przymknąwszy uprzednio drzwiczki, poszłam w jego kierunku ze spuszczoną głową. Kiedy nasze ciała dzieliły tylko milimetry, spojrzałam na niego. Nadal prześwietlał mnie swoimi oczami.  
- Przepraszam cię, Jake – powiedziałam półszeptem. - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz i będziemy mogli być jeszcze przyjaciółmi.  
- Zamknij się, Swan – odparł i chwycił mnie w pasie, lekko unosząc do swoich ust, a potem złożył na nich czuły, ale śmiały pocałunek. - To ja powinienem cię przeprosić – powiedział, odrywając się niechętnie ode mnie. - Nie chcę nawet sobie wyobrażać, co musiałaś przejść.  
- Ale powinnam ci powiedzieć. Tak mi przykro, że cię zawiodłam.  
- Powinnaś, ale czasu nie cofniemy. Dziękuję ci za szczerość, na nią nigdy nie jest za późno. Jeśli nadal chcesz być moją dziewczyną, to będzie to spełnienie wszystkich moich marzeń.  
- O, Jake. Chcę. Pewnie, że chcę! - Rzuciłam mu się na szyję, a on okręcił się ze mną dookoła. Byłam szczęśliwa, naprawdę szczęśliwa, bo zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Jacob jest tym, z którym chce być do końca moich dni. Zmiennokształtność mogła sprawić, że będzie miał zbyt dojrzałą żonę, ale jeśli jemu to nie przeszkadza, to mi też nie.  
Tego dnia zostałam w La Push. Całą noc przegadaliśmy, próbując nadgonić stracony czas. No może nie całą noc. Jeśli mam być szczera, to robiliśmy też inne rzeczy, żeby... nadgonić stracony czas. Jake przeprowadził się do Seattle, bo złożył tam papiery na inżynierię mechaniczną. Dostał się na te studia. Postanowiliśmy wynająć wspólnie mieszkanie. Łobuz bardzo polubił nowego pana. Pewnego dnia Jake wrócił do domu z małym papierowym pudełkiem. Troskliwe położył je na stole i uchylił wieczko z dziurkami. Z kartonika wychyliła się biało-kremowa główka.  
- No co? Łobuz też musi mieć swoją Łobuzicę – skwitował Jake, spoglądając na moją zdziwioną minę. Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.

**KONIEC**

**OD AUTORA:**

_Lykaina_ na pewno zostanie w moich myślach tym pierwszym literackim dzieckiem, mimo iż nie jest wolna od błędów, niedoskonałości, mimo iż jest tylko opowiadaniem fanfiction, za które nie mogę wziąć pełnej chwały. ;)

Bella, Jacob, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Renee, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett – należą do Stephanie Meyer. Dziękuję jej za to, że zainspirowała mnie swoją historią do pisania.

Lykaina – Julienne Dominique, Lykaina – Inge, Steffen, Bruno, Veronika i jej mąż Harry, Samir, Noel, rebelianci, zwierzaki – to już moje. :)

Chciałam Wam powiedzieć na koniec, że zamierzam znacznie rozszerzyć tę historię i sprawić, że będzie moją autorską. Nie od razu, bo to zajmuje czas i musi dojrzeć, ale na pewno Was o tym poinformuję. :)

Możecie się też spodziewać krótkiej kontynuacji tego opowiadania, więc odwiedzajcie co jakiś czas mój profil. Zapraszam też do komentowania, chciałabym poznać Wasze wrażenia, szczególnie z zakończenia!

Pragnę podziękować betom: AngelsDream i thingrodiel za trwanie przy mnie, dobre rady, komentarze do tekstu i wspieranie w trudnych momentach.

Wszystkim czytelnikom za to, że ze mną byli. Dziękuję, kochani i zapraszam Was na moją nową opowieść, pod tytułem _Esencja_.

**Do miłego!**

1Samochód: .com/f/featuredvehicles/8565086+pheader/mopp_9902_01_z+1992_dodge_dakota_pickup_truck+

2W opisie korzystałam z przepisu: .tv/kuchnia_przepis_0-0-2491_

3Piosenka _Feeling good_; tłumaczenie ze strony (tłum dopisane jako słowa Muse, ale ten utwór wykonywało wielu artystów. Mnie najbardziej podoba się interpretacja Niny Simone):  
.pl/piosenka,muse,feeling_


End file.
